


Purpose of Reality

by Tatergattler



Series: Danger and Peril [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I can't wait tbh, I gotta upload stufffff, I hope you all can join me!, I know the first chapter is a bit lacking but, More tags to be added, This ride is gonna get wild quick., Welcome to suffering, Yes you're still a character you nitwit, buckle up kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler
Summary: A sequel to a mess of a work, that is also, nonetheless, a work.Established SayoSuki/Developing Yurika/Monika PoV/References to past work (please read Depression Naps to avoid spoilers)Is it to find happiness?Or is it just to find pain?I'm not too sure anymore...P̲̦̖̦͓e҉̘̯̱̬r̶̫̪͎͓̲i̷͖͙̬̗̟̮̹ḻ̺̞̱͖





	1. P̴̢̭̘̙ͤͬ̏̉e̖͈͍ͥ̈̒ͨ̐͒ͬ́̚͠r̶̔̔̄͏̫i͙̘̘̼͎̪̘̝̓͌ͫ̈́͆ͪ̈́̒ͯ͘͝͞l̶̹̯̠͕̤̮͛̇͒ͨ͐͡

**Author's Note:**

> For things to get better, they must get worse.
> 
> M̵̵̟͚͇͎̖͔͙̝̜̖̭̜̱̜̙͇̜ư̢͙̻̲͇̪̖͚͕c̨̛̬̬̥̥̜̲͈̘͎͈h̵̛̥̺̘̦̝̫͓̹͙̬͕̯̝,̸̙̲͖̮͕͓̰͈̩͉̟͇̠̬͟ ̶̵̧̥̩̥͕͘͝m͏̶̷̧̗̙̺̺̖͍̫͖̜̺̬̞̮̪ụ̗̘̬̘̳̖̭̟̣͓͚͖̬͇̳̤̦̕͜͞ͅc̴̡̥̳̼̹͚̟͚͇̰͘͢h̨̘̯̪̩̥̝͎̭̣͖̖͈̰̮ͅ ͖̣͔̼͍̮̱̻̯̻̩͓̻͙͈͢ͅw̢̛̜̪͕͙̙̼̠͔̠̱̣̗̻̦̥͓͇̺̕o̴̷͍̱̥̟͙̦̟̱͈̥̼̪̣̺̮̝ͅr̸̫̩̦̙̠̣̗͇̹̠͈̟̩͇͖̕s̴͕͕͔̻͙͕̥͍̞̗͈͜͢͝e̵͖̱͖̕͟͜͠.̵̡̡͔̠͈͍̟̖̬̫̺͈͍ͅ

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


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R̫͢e̗̲̟͈̗̝a̶̟̳͙l̠͔̤̹ͅl̢y̟̘̝̮ ̻̺̫͍̘̗̥t͖͘h̠̱̕ọ̷̙̜̖u̘̼̣͇̤̬g̜̦͘h͡,̹͇̤̣ ͏̲t̘̗̦̕h̬̺̕i̩̩̦̰̠̱s̛͖ ̭̪̦̭̼͍̰ș͓̼t̞̥̦̘͍͈͕o̺r̛̞͕̱y͈͚ ̮̥s͚̭̫͈͈h̡͖̱̤o͏̗̪u͘l̵d̢n̺̭̣͈̰̠'̛̫͇͚̘̯t̞̻̘͝ͅ ͎̘͝ę͙͇̩͙v̘̪͠e͓n̶͈͚̠̳͍̫ ̶̜̭̰͓̖e̺̠̙͍͇̩x̰̜̺i̶̥͓͇̮s̡̞̟t͈̥̦͎͠.҉͔

Uh, hey... Is... Is this working? Gosh, this took a lot more effort than it should've.

This feels a lot different than last time, so I'm going to just assume it's working, soooooo... 

Ahem... Readers. I am Monika. Yup, me, heh, uhh... Yeah. Just me.

I've forced the segment... This should appear as a new story written by the author... If I did everything correctly... 

We need to be working together. This thing, this entity, it won't be an easy fight. For me, at least. It might be for you all, I have no idea what the scope of your powers really are, maybe this could just be a walk in the park! Heh... Wouldn't that be nice...

Expoitions and extrapolation, yadayadayada, look. I'm scared out of my mind, and I have no idea if you all will even get this at the end of the day. So! If there is any way you all can like, communicate with me, I'd be really thankful.

Gosh I'm exhausted... 

What time is it..? Gosh, it's almost 5 AM? Ugh, on a school day too, I usually don't have episodes this bad but... It's kinda hard to sleep when your pondering the point of existing if you're just words on a text document, you know. Like, that's all I really am. I can see and precive things in this world as if I were alive, but really, is all I am just a culmination of words and numbers on a screen..?

That kind of stuff would keep anyone awake...

Okay, Monika... Reality check... What day is it today? Monday... Right..? Yeah, it is. It's probably not Monday for you all... But uh, if it is... Uh... Happy Monday! 

Where am I? I'm at Sayori's... We all were. Yuri was asleep in the loveseat by the couch... She looked so peaceful snoozing in that cushiony chair... This couch wasn't bad either but... Being restless would make anything feel uncomfortable.

The sleepover at Sayori's was fun though. The way Natsuki and her play off of each other is like watching a really weird haphazard mix of two completely different dances working seamlessly with one another.

Both were loud yeah. Loud and passionate. Sayori's cheerful and friendly, Natsuki's brash and aggressive. In a playful way. It's like having a sibling, really. At least I think it is.

What was it like to have siblings..? I don't remember much of my own childhood. Probably cause I was just written into existence, but... Hmm...

What's that noise..?

I glanced over at the stairs to see Natsuki rubbing her eyes as she padded down to the ground floor. She noticed me looking at her immediately and gave a sorry smile.

"Uh, did I wake you..?" She asked, her voice a bit groggy.

"N-no, I just couldn't sleep. I forget that you have soccer practice before school. Where's Sayori?"

"Oh, she's busy being a zombie right now, she'll be down in a minute or so. Girl actually managed to climb out of bed at this time for once, I'm so proud..!"

A faint 'I heard that' sounded from upstairs. Natsuki held in giggles, seeing Yuri still sound asleep. I had to as well..!

Natsuki began working on whipping up a quick breakfast, tossing some bread into the toaster and grabbing some cereal and milk.

"You want anything, Prez?"

"Oh.. Uh... I... I guess I'll take some cereal. Thank you." I replied, getting up and moving to the counter so Natsuki wouldn't have to hassle herself with carrying a bowl across the house.

Natsuki only replied with a hum, pulling out another bowl. Sayori trudged down the stairs and she looked like a mess. She was also still wearing her pj's...

The sleepy sunshine girl just dragged her feet across the floor as she approached and gently hugged Natsuki from behind, resting her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder. She sighed dramatically.

"Natsuuuukiiiii I'm tiiiiiirrrrrred..." She whined sleepily. It's been a while since I've seen Early Morning Sayori. It's also the first time I've seen Cuddly Early Morning Sayori.

Honestly, the PDA, it doesn't really bother me too much. It's actually kinda cute watching how the two display their affection for one another. They've been dating for a while now and still going strong. I was really happy for them, but, y'know, seeing a relationship like theirs, it wasn't too hard to get a bit envious too...

"Hi Tired, I'm Natsuki." The girl replied not missing a single beat. Sayori huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

"No, you're mean. You're a meanie!" She gently poked Natsuki on the cheek with a finger. It was obvious she was having fun though.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Natsuki, hun... Here you go Moni, sorry if this is kinda awkward for you." Natsuki gently slid a bowl of cereal and milk over to me.

Lucky Charms... How quaint...

"Aww, am I embarrassing you?" Sayori teased more, her voice sounding a bit more spirited.

"N-no..! I just know how awkward it is to be the third wheel!" Natsuki stammered, grabbing a piece to toast and holding it in front of Sayori's mouth. 

"...Okay." Sayori replied after a moment, taking a bite out of thin air. Natsuki had pulled away the toast... "Meanie..!"

"Hey, hey, Yuri's still asleep." Natsuki playfully shushed and berated her girlfriend. Sayori just pouted more.

Natsuki just groaned, rolling her eyes and letting Sayori take a bite out of the toast. It did sound nice and crunchy...

Sunshine girl let out a happy hum, lazily chewing on the bread while Natsuki ate her cereal. I should probably eat mine too...

It's been a really long time since I've had cereal, let alone Lucky Charms. This would be a welcome change of pace, hopefully. Those marshmallow things are really sweet... I forgot how much of a sweet tooth both of these girls had... Which is kind of silly because I've known these two for almost my entire highschool life, I think I should know what their tastes are...

Breakfast went by with soft chatter, and Yuri joined us not too long after. Somehow, Natsuki and Sayori had a bet going on how many goals our resident striker was going to get in today's practice, which was a mock game to prepare for the real one this Wednesday. It was crunch time for the soccer team and Natsuki was excited.

I remember doing sports. Volleyball was my preferred highschool activity, though Tennis came a close second. There was just something satisfying about putting a ball right where the opponent wasn't expecting it.

Natsuki made us all lunches today, given that both she and Sayori were working together. They must cook with one another a lot, the amount of nonverbal communication between the two almost led me to believe they had some psychic bond between the two of them. But I don't think they were sharing thoughts because they were talking about completely unrelated topics. Something about Manga, I think. Sayori's been reading a few of those since she decided to give them a try. She's not as an avid fan as Natsuki is, but Sayori did enjoy the books, so uh... Yeah... I'm still trying to debate to myself whether Manga is literature...

While those two finished up lunches, Yuri and I shared a chat about yesterday's assignment for language arts. It was a simple assignment, but it felt too simple so I double checked with Yuri to make sure. She said it all checked out, so I guess I had nothing to worry about.

We all packed up and left together. Watching Natsuki practice would be a fun change of pace definitely. Maybe I could join in for a mock game too, it's been a while since I've been on any field of any kind.

We chatting idly on our way to the school building when a really unnerving creak sounding, making all of us halt and look around for the source... The only thing we saw was a car approaching the bridge we were on... And a car does not make that kind of noise, like it sounded metal bending and failing...

...Like a bridge just about to collapse...

"Girls!! Get off this bridge! Now!!" I cried out, feeling a not so subtle rumble beneath my feet.

Yuri was shocked at my sudden outburst, while Natsuki seemed to have picked up on what was happening and grabbed Sayori's wrist, making a mad dash for solid ground.

I did the same with Yuri, but the car... The car didn't know..! It reached the bridge and time itself slowed...

The bridge gave way...

I lost my grip on Yuri... I think she cried out to me... I don't know, I was falling backwards. I knew how to swim, so I wasn't in too much danger, but... The car...

It was falling straight for me...

And from my angle, I could see through the tinted glass...

No one was inside...

I felt massive pain in my chest, my gut, my back, my everywhere... I think my head split open...

Then just as quickly as it happened, it didn't...

I was laying down in a couch... My heart was going crazy...

I quickly sat up and felt my body. I was completely fine... Was... Was that all just a dream..? That all felt way too real to be a dream... What...

What the fuck happened..?

Sounds from the stairs caught my attention and I turned to face Natsuki, who was just coming down.

"Uh, did I wake you..?" She asked, her tone groggy...

This...this happened. This all happened before... I'm sure of it...

"...Monika..? You okay..? You're kinda looking pale..."

"O-oh! I-I'm... I'm fine..! Just... Just had a weird dream is all..." I lied... If Natsuki was acting like nothing happened, then one of two things just happened.

One, I did have a really weird dream...

Or two...

I actually died and the world reset itself...

"...Huh, that must've been one hell of a weird dream then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey, you all... Should... Should I tell Natsuki about what happened..?_
> 
>  
> 
> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15027971_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S͝o̷͞.̨.̡.̶̢ ̷͘S͡͝ḩ̛͜e͏͡ ͠ḩa͘s ͜p̴̴ow̷͜͏e̶̸͝r̷s̵̷̕ ̛t͟͟o̴͘͢ ͘͘͞r̶̶e҉̵v̸̨e҉r͘t̛҉.̢̛.̴̨̛.̛ ͜T̛͞o ͢g̡o̧̡ ̛b̴̡̡a̕c̴͘͟k̛̕ ͜͏͟i͠n̶̵͘ t̢̢i͝m͘e͢.̢͠.͡.͟͡ ̢͡If҉ ̕I̢̡̕ c̛͜an͜n͡o̵̕t ̕͢͝d͝͞ea͘l̡͝ ̧͘w͜͝i̸͜t̶̨h̷͘͟ ̛͞h̷͜er̵̴, ͝I̛͠'͡l̸̕҉l̵ ͝ḑ͡e̸ą͘l͜ ̢w͢i̸̴t͢͢͝h th͝ȩ̨̡ ot͟he͏̴r̴̷ ̷͟g͏̵̢i̸r̨҉l̛s҉ ̕f̨i͏͢r͡st͜ ҉t̷̢h̕ę͜͟n̶̛.͟.̴͟͞.͜͠ ̡  
> ̨T̵͢h͟is̴̢ ͝s͠͡t̕͟͠o͞r̶͡͝y ͝sh̡o͏͟u̸l͜҉d͠͝n͡҉͞'͢t̛͡ ͠ex҉i͘̕͠s͝͝t̷͘.͡͝͝ ̧͞

Okay, okay, yeah, you're right... Acting like nothing happened would only cause more problems later on... How do I ask her though..? Oh!

"Yeah, it was like... We were headed to school and stuff and then like, the bridgw we always walk over collapsed and I kinda uh...died... I think..."

Natsuki gave me a really confused expression. Gosh I hope she didn't think too badly of that...

"Yeah, that was one heck of a weird dream. But like, now that you mention it, I do have a faint... I don't know, it's like... A phantom pain, except it's a memory..? A phantom memory? Like, I feel like that's happened before but... I don't really think it did..?"

Ooookay... So... They primarily won't remember anything that's happened from a reset, if that's what's happening...

I still can't shake the weird feeling of that car being completely empty... Like, how was it driving then..?

...Could it be the entity..?

Oh gosh...

"Monika..?" Sayori's tired voice pulled me back into a state of focus. Okay, okay, keep calm...

"Oh..! Good morning Sayori!" I chimed with my best 'nothing is wrong' tone.

She didn't buy it, obviously, but she seemed too tired to question further.

"Well, like, if you wanna talk about it, I'm more than happy to listen, you know." She murmured before joining Natsuki in the kitchen.

Already this is giving me a sickeningly strong sense of deja vu...

"Natsukiiiii I'm tiiiiiirrrrrred" I heard Sayori whine.

"Hi tired, I'm Natsuki."

"No, you're a meanie! A meanie!!"

"Pretty sure I'm Natsuki, hun... Hey, prez, you want anything?"

I blinked. Right, she was talking to me now...

"I... I'll uh... Take some cereal. Thank you."

Natsuki hummed in response and busied herself with whipping up breakfast, dragging along a whining, tired, groggy Sayori for the ride cause the strawberry blonde was clinging to the shorter girl.

It was cute. But also unsettling... I've totally been though all of this before...

The rest of the morning went just as I remembered it going. Yuri joins us later on, Natsuki and Sayori make us all lunches for later...

We left the house at 5:30 am... I needed to say something... I could feel doom creeping up my stomach...

"Hey, girls..? Let's take a different route this morning. Throw in a little different change of pace, ah?"

"...You want to avoid that bridge, don't you Monika..?" Natsuki murmured. Yuri and Sayori paused, both looking like they were wracking their brains.

"I... Yeah, kinda..."

"...Well, those bridges are the fastest way to school and if we take a different route, we'd just end up kinda late for practice... Plus, it was just a dream, right? It's not like the bridge would actually collapse." Natsuki huffed, shrugging before continuing to walk... Sayori hesitated but joined her.

Yuri switched glances between the group before gently grabbing my wrist and giving a small, gentle, kind tug. She always was the one to make sure everything was alright... We started walking, a bit behind Natsuki and Sayori who were now chatting about the latest Manga they read... I couldn't care to remember the title, there was something way more important to worry about... 

The bridge was just up ahead...

"Monika... Would it be odd to say that I also don't feel too secure about that bridge..?" Yuri murmured. I shook my head. At least Yuri seemed to kinda remember..? I mean, she seemed to actually remember a bit more than Natsuki and Sayori...

I heard the sound of an engine approaching from behind...

"Natsuki! Sayori! Stop!!" I cried out, they couldn't be on the bridge! This was the exact moment that my...dream...had me die in...

Luckily, both did stop and glance back at me with weird expressions. The car zipped past us. I got a glimpse inside...

No one...

I felt a chill go down my spine.

The car started rolling across the bridge, until we all heard a terrible sound that was the exact same sound I heard earlier.

The bridge was failing..!

With loud crashes and whines, the bridge collapsed, the car falling off to the side... Where I would've been...

The other girls stared in shock.

I couldn't be shocked... This was my second time in this situation...

"...The...the bridge..." Natsuki murmured...

"The car!! Someone's in that car..!!" Sayori cried running down towards the bank of the river.

"Sayori! Wait! There's no one inside it!" I called out to her, but she kept running, only to stop at the edge of the river...

She shifted a bit to the side to try and get a better look at the car and she froze.

We all finally caught up to her and Natsuki gently laid a hand on Sayori's shoulder.

"...Moni...was...was right, there's no one inside... What... What happened..?"

Natsuki paused, moving to try and get a glimpse into the car before it sunk.

"...Yeah, you're right... What the fuck..?"

"Monika, how did you know..? About the bridge... About the car..." Sayori turned to me...

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"It was...a dream, I guess... Y'know... Just a Hunch."

"...Well, regardless, the bridge is down, so how are we gonna get to the school..?"

"I know of an alternative route. It will take us a but longer but it doesn't require any bridges of the sort, so we don't have to worry about that." Yuri piped up.

"Oh, really? Lead the way!" I chimed. Sayori hummed in agreement, still off put by what had just happened. I didn't blame her. This kind of situation doesn't happen too often... Or at all in fact.

Following Yuri, we made it to school at about 5:56. Thankfully, Natsuki's schedule did allow us half an hour to get to the building, so we arrived just before practice would start.

Natsuki was obviously relieved and rushed off to go get changed. Sayori led us to the field they'd be using to practice on.

"Really though, it is a beautiful day..." She murmured, looking up. The sun wasn't out just yet, but the horizon was glowing a brilliant orange. It made for enough light to see just fine. The temperature was nice too... It was just about late spring, so I guess that's kind of granted.

It really was a nice day.

The game started soon enough and Natsuki was busy being her usual aggressive self, commandeering in the ball and making constant shots on the opponent's goal. Though her aim could use some work... The team's goalie was extremely skilled at what they do and if Natsuki's shot actually was flying towards the goal instead of bouncing violently off the posts, they'd easily catch it. Natsuki was obviously getting a bit frustrated, but kept her cool. The coach was cheering on both sides, offering words of advice and encouragement across the game.

It was then that things plummeted. Straight down into the abyss. Like, the expression 'Things went down south' didn't do this justice.

This situation was downright vile...

We all watched as Natsuki received a ball straight to the face, knocking her off balance.

She fell and hit the ground pretty hard. I heard Sayori cry out to Natsuki...

But that wasn't the end.

The other players who had tunnel vision on the ball didn't notice what was happening... One tripped and gave Natsuki a studded shoe straight to the neck. I think Sayori stood up...

And just when things couldn't get any worse, another player tripped over her and fell right onto her head.

I think everyone could hear a sickening snap...

"Natsuki!!" Sayori cried out, launching herself off the bleachers and into the field. The coach blew their whistle to halt the game and ran to see how Natsuki was doing... Yuri and I stood up to run over too.

I didn't like this... At all...

When we caught up to where Natsuki was laying on the ground, it didn't take an expert to realize what happened.

Her neck was at an awkward angle, there was blood trailing out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open in shock...

Natsuki was gone...

I glanced worriedly at Sayori. She was standing, staring at Natsuki's body... Her face was unreadable, but her usual cheerful Aura was gone.

I only felt anguish and sorrow coming from her...

"N-Natsuki..." She murmured... No one said anything. Some players looked away. Others ran off cause they were about to throw up...

"N-Natsuki!" Sayori collapsed, her voice threatening to break her in two. You could hear the moment her heart shattered.

Yuri and I couldn't say anything... What happened... It was terrible... We just lost our friend... Sayori lost her lover... Her purpose to live...

What happened next shocked everyone though.

Sayori stood up and glared angrily at the players.

"Which one of you did this to her??" Her voice was seething... It was dripping with venom and malice... This wasn't Sayori anymore...

"I said, WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS TO HER???" She yelled, her hands clenched into fists, she was absolutely furious...

No one responded. They only avoided eye contact.

As fast as Sayori's Fury boiled up, it went away and Sayori just collapsed again, crying and sobbing and weeping into Natsuki's lifeless body...

I couldn't let this happen...  
I refused...

There must be some way to fix this... There has to be...

A button popped up in front of me...

It was yellow. And it only had one word.

[LOAD]

...This was it...

It was time to change fate.

I pressed the button...

>Error: Natsuki.chr not found.  
>Restoring back up...  
>...  
>Back up loaded. Natsuki.chr loaded.  
>Booting in 5...  
>4...  
>3...  
>2...  
>1...

It was dark... I blinked a bit... Ah, a ceiling... I was back in Sayori's again... Gosh... I could remember what happened exactly... Was Natsuki back..?

Steps coming from the stairs pulled my attention.

And there she was.

Alive, well, and slightly groggy...

"Oh, hey... Did I wake you..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _...I...I don't know what to say here... Frankly I'm... I'm honestly at a loss for words... She's alive..! But... I have to go through the entire morning again... And... I don't feel like I could have the mental capabilities to go through all of this a third or even fourth time..._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm scared... What is this entity thinking..?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .̸.̵͜.̶Y̵͡o̷u̕.̶̨.͞͠.͢y̛o͢u͝'̸̧r͘҉e͏ ̶h̢e̶̡l͟͏̶p̛̕͝i҉n̨g͟ ̶̧͠he͝r.̢̛.̨?҉ ҉̨W̵̛͡h͢y̶͘.̧͠.̢?̕ ͏D̨͘͜o̵̴ ͡y҉ǫu ͘w̴̨͜a͠n̸t̷̢ ͠͞͝the͞m ̢t̶͠o̴͟ ͟s͞͡ų̨f̵͢f̷e̢͟͝r̴͢͞ ͡͝e͡ven̷͢ ̡͟m҉o͢re.̶.? ̷̨͏L̛ȩ̨t̢ it͘ ̷be̷̕ ͜͡q̴͡u͡i͘͞c̕͞͡k͡͡,̕͟ ąn҉̡d̸ ̶͠I̶'͟ll͟ ̡͘b̶e ̕o͝u̧͘t͟ o͞͏f̧͘ ͝҉y̷͏o̸̢̢u͠r̡̢ ̛͞h̨̢a̶̶͝i̸̛r͝.̧͡..͘ ͏T̶h͏̸e̕҉n͜͏̡ ̛͢aga̶in̸̛͘, ̕i̷͟҉t̡̢͘ ̛̕w͏͞ơ̡͠ul̡͝d b̕e̶͘͜ ̢̡f͜un̵ t̨o ͢w̢̕͡a̛t̕͠c̨̛h̴͢ ̵̧M̷̛i͜s̵͘͢s̢̕ ͞Pr͟͠e͝s̴̛͜i͏̢͟d͏e̷̛n͡t͟ ̴l̵̵o̢͝s͘͠e ͝h̛ę͠r̡͘ ̷͠͞s̴̕a҉n̷i͢͡t҉͢͡y͡.͞.̕.̵͜ H̴̛͘m̧͝m̸.̵̷.̷͞.

I'll spare you all the mental strain and monotony of going through the same situation 3 times in a row...

But let me tell you...

That kinda stuff is a lot more exhausting than you think... Having to go through the same situation over and over again with oblivious friends, one of which you've seen die right before your very eyes? I don't think words I can use can properly emphasize how much this situation sucks.

Thanks for telling me this entity's name down in those... Uh...those comments though. It's not much, but it's a lead. 64 is a very interesting number. It fits into a lot of different categories so finding a way to relate this to that will be tough, but... Yeah, at least I know it's name now. That's progress.

I've managed to keep my little secret under wraps, though I'm pretty sure I can pull up that load button at will. I just don't know how...

The bridge collapsed. No surprise there. Sayori freaked out about the empty car. Again. No surprise there. Again...

We were on our way to school. If I can't do anything, Natsuki will probably end up dying real soon... I need to do something... Something that will change the game...

What else but another player?

"Hey, Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been entertaining the idea of having a game with you. Would it be possible for me to participate in today's scrimmage?"

"...Scrim... Uh... What now?"

"Practice game. Can I play in today's practice game?"

"Oh! Oh, uh... I'll see what coach says... I don't think she'd mind... We kinda do have an odd number of people on the team right now, so if everyone shows up, you can even the odds a bit." Natsuki smiled at me. She didn't know that her life hinged on her coach's decision... 

"I... I understand, yeah... Well, I hope I get to play. I would hate to see you get outmatched due to a numbers difference."

"Pah, it's only a one player difference, what change is that gonna make?"

"One player is all it takes sometimes...to change fate..."

"Uh huh, go on miss philosophical."

I huffed a bit. I never really appreciated Natsuki's prickly sense of humor until now. I wonder what she's like when that aggressive mask of her's is off... Sayori is probably the only soul in the world who knows.

You know, it's a stressful feeling. Having the fate of your friends hinge on you. If this 64 was doing what I think it's doing...

It's targeting my friends first...

Like, it's already gotten Natsuki, but I managed to bring her back... Somehow...

If I can prevent Natsuki's... Demise, who will it go after next..? Or would it continue to try and target Natsuki? Both of these ideas stressed me out... A lot...

A hand on my shoulder broke my chain of thoughts... Yuri looked at me with a concerned expression. We were just arriving at the school too. 8:54. Right on schedule...

"Monika, are you alright..? You've been lost in thought for a while now..."

"I'm... I'm fine, Yuri... Thank you."

I'm really not.

She frowned, not buying my lie.

"...Well...if something is in fact bothering you, you know you can always confide in me..."

"I know... Thank you for reminding me Yuri... I'll..." I glanced and saw that we were alone. We'd catch up with the other two after this... "I'll be honest... I'm not okay... At all... But... It's a problem you probably wouldn't get... A problem you probably won't remember after some time either..."

Yuri seemed a bit confused and hurt... I... Probably should've chosen my words better...

"I...see..." She murmured softly. "Come on, let's catch up to the other two. I sure do hope you get to play today."

"...Me too..."

Hey... You all... I'm... I'm not going crazy or anything right..? I'm doing perfectly fine... Right..??

... 

I...I don't... I don't hear any of you right now...

...

Guys..?

...

...

I'm...I'm... I'm okay... Be strong, Monika... Be strong... You can handle this... I can handle this...

Deep breath... Okay, okay...

...The world's gone blurry... I feel like I'm in a game... Well... I guess I actually am a character but... I don't feel like me...

Great... Another depersonalization spell...

I stumbled a but and Yuri caught me and held me... I think she asked if I was alright, so I just hummed my response and thanks in one...

I can feel like... I'm watching myself just... Slog through everything... Like... Everything everything... I don't feel normal... Or good...

Then again, being able to literally abuse save states in the world isn't normal at all... This kind of power was the kind that drives people mad... I have to be stronger than that...

I heard footsteps approaching us... I blinked, trying to focus... It's... It's Natsuki...

"Hey, slow pokes, coach gave the a-okay on Monika join...ing... Us... Are... Is she okay..?"

"Just... Just a bit of a weird spell, I'll be better before you know it..." I replied, trying to focus. I needed to pull myself together. The reason Natsuki died last time was because of the tunnel vision of the other players... I needed to make sure I was cognizant of Natsuki's position at all times...

I managed to walk on my own two feet and take myself to the school's locker room to change. I didn't have those... Uh... Kleets I think they're called... The soccer shoes... With the studs... Iunno...

But either way, I did have exercise clothes, so changing into those would be a start. There's no way I'm playing in my school uniform.

After changing, I felt a lot better. I guess I'm lucky that depersonalization spell wasn't too harsh or too long. I needed to be focused now, more than ever.

It wasn't long after that I made my way out onto the field. Yuri and Sayori were on the bleachers like before. Except I was out here now... I did what I could. Now let's hope that it was enough to change fate...

Natsuki and I got placed in the same team to even the odds against the other team. The coach was thinking that throwing the best striker and the newbie into the weaker team would totally even the odds..? Well, we're just about to find out.

The game started and gosh, I had almost forgotten how freeing it felt to just run.

It was a massive mess of students and one ball... I see it launch across the field, we run over. Then it gets launched across the field again, and we run over... It's like a really sadistic version of Piggie in the Middle...

Natsuki was doing just fine, keeping the pace of mind to make sure she didn't wear herself out. I was following her moves for the most part, not wanting to wear myself out either.

I heard a powerful kick go off... Wait, I lost track of the ball, where is...

Oh! There it was! It was coming straight for me! I took possession and started running to score. Natsuki was near me, keeping an eye on me as she kept pace... I looked ahead.

Perfect...

No one but the goalie to worry about...

It did seem like the goalie was focused on me mostly, not aware that Natsuki was also with me...

But also, Natsuki had a opponent player hot on her tail, so a pass to her would risk the ball itself...

...Do I attempt to score..?

Or do I pass to Natsuki..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope you all are still here... I'm counting on you..._
> 
> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15046193_
> 
> ... 
> 
> Hey! Tater here. Haven't chatted with you all in a while, huh? Well uh... Yeah... I'm still here... I'm very happy you all are enjoying this fic as well..! It makes me happy to keep pumping out chapter after chapter for you all!
> 
> Remember, if you wanna contact Monika, be sure to throw in -M at the end of your comment. She seems to be able to pick up those a lot easier...
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow! I wonder what you all will vote for..!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O̢h̡̛͜h̢h̴͘,̢ ̸y͠҉̢ou ̵͝͡al͢͢l̢ ̢t̶̵͜o̶l͠d ̵̸h̵͠e̡͠r̢̡ ͠th͢͝e t̕r̛u͜t̛͏͜h̕.͘͡͝.?̵ ̷I̴̶͟n̵̵͠t̷͟r͡i̷̕g̕͞u͝i̵̢͏n̶g.҉.. ͏I̢ ͘͟w̧̕o̡̢͠nd̢e͡͏͝r҉̧ ̷̛h͞ow͢ b̢ad̵̛̛ ̨͘͟y̷o͏̕͢ư̸ a͡l̵̵l͡ m̕u͡s̶ţ̵ f̶̕e҉̕͠e̸l͢͝.̨̢͠.̴̛.̢ ̨Mm̕h͘m͠m͢͏͢.͝.͜.̴ ͢P͘e̛r͠ḩ͢a̷̕p̕s̡ I ̵s҉̶ho͜u͡ld̴̛ str̵iķ̕͜e̡͞ ̕̕҉wh̸i̡l̨e̷҉̢ ̶th̢e̷ ̶op͜p̵̛or̷̶ţ̢͢u̕͢n͘it̢y̶ ̸͢p͞r͝e͝se͠n̡͠t͟s͝͞ ̢͡͏i̴t̶͢͡s̷el̛̕͡f̵.͞..̸͘

...

...

...

I swear... You're all lying...

I would never... Voluntarily kill my friends... Would I..?

What would make me want to kill the only people who've accepted me as me rather than the projection other people idolize..?

Why would I kill Sayori? The bundle of sunshine who really and literally has done nothing wrong..?

Why would I kill Natsuki? The fierce pack of fury who's passion for our club burns as strong as her love for her girlfriend..?

Why would...

Why would I kill Yuri..? The beautiful, graceful, kind, and soft young woman who has a few too many demons irking her day to day life? Who would rather cut herself rather than harm another being..?

...Well, unless if it were Natsuki's father... Then she'd probably murder him in cold blood.

He kinda deserves it though...

Point is! I'd never kill my friends...

The point is, I think you're all lying. The ones saying that there's millions of copies of us... That there's no happy ending for us?

There is. I'm going to believe in a happy ending.

But... In this world of infinite choices...

What will it take just to find that special day..?

...

...

I.. Should probably make a decision on what to do with this ball... Time's been frozen for a bit... I... Didn't know I could do this as well... Was this me..?

As weak my trust is for most of you right now, yes, passing to Natsuki does seem like the best decision. This goalie was the same one who effortlessly stopped Natsuki's Assault back before I loaded. We'd need to utilize teamwork to best an opponent like this.

Time slowly came back into play, and I saw myself kick the ball off to the side. The goalie looked surprised and caught off guard.

Bingo.

A perfect pass. Natsuki received the ball and wound up, slamming her foot into the black and white sphere.

It flew straight in and spun against the back of the net for a good few seconds.

"Heck ye-oof!!"

The player right behind Natsuki had collided into her... Oh no...

Nonono...

I glanced over quickly, please, please, please be alive...

"Owww...sorry Thunder... Didn't realize you stopped, hehe... Kind of an off day for me..." The player muttered rubbing her head. Natsuki sat up and rubbed her side in a bit of pain.

"I-It's nothing Mi-Ha, but... Seriously, watch where you're going next time..."

The two helped each other up and dusted each other off. It was nice to see that Natsuki had other friends besides us.

This 'Mi-Ha' turned to me and held out a hand, smiling. I saw the goalie walk past in the background, punting the ball towards the center. The second rout was about to begin.

"I've heard dozens of rumors about you, the fabled 'Mistress of the Halls', I hope we can be at least on good terms."

Ugh... Being idolized is something I've come to loathe... People always expect so much from you and depend on you and look up to you and... It's really exhausting. It really is...

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mi-Ha. Just Monika is fine." I quipped with a soft joke. Maybe that'll smoothen the situation. "I'm guessing that's a Nickname?"

"Yeah, aha, the team is pretty close. We all basically have nicknames for each other... I'm Hana."

"Hey!" Natsuki called from the distance. "You two done smooching over there?"

"Oi! Knock off the smug act, Thunder! We all know you kiss your girlfriend daily!" Hana replied with an equal amount of joking humor. Natsuki rolled her eyes, groaning and bushing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, she deserves it, yadayada, let's get this stint started, I'm starting to unwind here, tempo tempo!!" She clapped to emphasize her last two words. I couldn't help but smile. A team that accepts her for who she is... Natsuki is lucky to have a group like this.

The game continued on until 7:30, where the ending score was, still in fact 1-0 in our favor, somehow... These goalies are really passionate about being goalies I guess.

Natsuki was wincing a bit as she was changing back... We both saw a small bruise on her hip where she took the fall the hardest... Natsuki frowned... I knew what she was thinking...

It reminded her of him... 

I slipped back on the skirt and at least made sure my vest was on before approaching Natsuki, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me.

"It's okay, Natsuki... It's just me..." I murmured. She just nodded, gently yanking herself away from my hand and continued to get dressed. 

"...Y'know, I still think about him from time to time... And what he's done... To me... To Sayori... I keep on trying to find an excuse for him but... I keep telling myself he doesn't deserve an excuse..." She murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"...Yeah...I understand... You've been with him for almost your entire life... It'll be okay. You can get past him eventually."

"...Hope so..." She replied, her tone telling me she was done talking for right now... She was ecstatic about winning earlier, but seeing that bruise almost instantly killed her mood... I'm sure Sayori can cheer her up better than I can. 

We both got dressed and joined the Student body in the commons at around 7:46. Sayori and Natsuki were sitting at one of the unoccupied tables. The perks of arriving early... 

Sayori glanced over and waved to us. Yuri did as well. Natsuki sat next to her girlfriend and I took a seat next to the purple haired beauty... Oh, her hair clip is kinda wonky... 

I reached up and gently adjusted the accessory. Yuri blushed and thanked me and... 

I... I... Yeah, okay... Remember that I said I was Bi..? With a heavy lean on girls..?

This girl right here was why...

Wait, did she say something..? 

"I-I'm sorry..?" I focused on pulling myself together. Come on, Monika! Keep yourself centered! The girls need you! 

"I...I said...T-Thank you...are...are you feeling any better, Monika..?" 

"...I...kinda...?"

"Well, that's good." 

I glanced over at Natsuki and Sayori. Both seemed pretty emotionally exhausted right now, but Natsuki was at least a bit more energetic, gently poking Sayori in the cheek while the other girl tried to nap. 

"Nnnnneeeehhhh..." Sayori whined. Natsuki just giggled. 

"No snoozing, you sleepy butt. Class starts soon."

"Class can wait..."Sayori replied, sighing and shifting a bit.

"...Off day?"

"Mmhmm..."

The bell rung. 

... 

... 

School was... Just about what it usually was. The monotony, it's all very standard, I'd say. Lunch was at least interesting. Watching Natsuki fawn and baby a low energy Sayori was both entertaining and almost sickeningly sweet. Like, I didn't know Natsuki was that affectionate, but... 

The two were basically cuddling while eating their lunch. Natsuki even fed her some of her own sandwich... Like, goodness, those two are so in love with each other. 

Club time was just about the same too. I let the girls have a free day cause _paperwork is fun_. 

I tuned out most of their idle chitchat, but I think I can recall Natsuki mentioning that she and Sayori should go to the beach after school. 

The weather recently was been pretty nice... Was it swimming weather? Barely. But, some people could make do.

Well, no one died... So... I'd call that a success. 

We all headed our separate ways once club time ended. I got through most of the paperwork. It was just mostly legal wavers and permissions and like, the usual stuff. That and some papers to help get us ready for university too... Gosh... 

What would happen to us once we graduate..? 

Would we drift apart like most highschool friends..? 

...I...I hope not... I really like my friends...

I got home and locked the door behind me and let out a loud sigh. 

I feel...so...so exhausted... I've basically gone through this morning like three times... 

Maybe just a small nap. Recharge a bit... Yeah... Good idea... 

I made my way into my room and collapsed on my bed... Or did I..? 

I think I was asleep before I hit the mattress... 

... 

... 

I was sitting... I couldn't move... What... I didn't see anything tying me down... What was keeping me on this chair..? 

A form approached from the infinite darkness... It looked like some... Ball with wings or something... Glitchy too... With no eyes and this... Unnerving smile... 

I didn't want to know what this was. 

But I did... 

"W̴e̕l͘͢l.̶͝.̢͝.͢ ͜A̡ ͟p̵̧leas͟u̶̸͘r̵͘e̸̡̧...҉̷ ̨͢͜M̨͡o̴͜n̷͘͜i̵͜k͏̢a͝͡͡.͟ ҉" 

"...64..."

"A̸h͟͞a҉a̧͝,̵̴ ͟͞ç̸͠l̴̸e̷v̧͞er̴͏ ͜g͜͠i̧̕rl.̶ C͘l͘e͘͡͡v͝͠er̴͞.͏ ̸͢" It's mouth didn't move. I could hear it's voice in my head... It sounded glitchy... Like it shouldn't exist... "W͜e̷͜͜l͢l͘, ̡̡s͟i͟n͢͞c̛͞e̸ ̨͞I̵͏ n͜ee͝d̢ ͏͞͠n̸̕o̶҉t̸͘͘ ̢w̴o͟͡͏r͢r̡y̶ ̴̡ab̧o̷̸͢ut͘ ̡i͡͞n̕ţ̷͟r̨o͏ḑ̵u̴c̨̡͘t̵̴̸i͟҉o͜͡n̴͡s,̵ I̶'̨͝l͠l̨͢͝ ̷̧̨g͞e̵̢t̛ t҉̴o̢ ̴t̸̡hę̵͜ ̵̶poi̸n͞t̕͟. ͟͝Y̸̶ou̷,̨̛͢ ͡M̴is̵̕͜sy̷,̸͝͞ a̶r̛e̕҉̶ ̶̧͝m̕e͏͜͡s̛͞s͢i̶̡ng̨ ̶̧̡w̵i͏t͡ḩ ̶҉̨p̸̕͟o̧͞w͜e͟͢r̕͢͞s ̴̨b̴ȩ̵͡t̵t͞e̛̕r̸ l̷͘e̷̶f̡͢͡t̷ ͝u̷n̴t̴ą͘pp̛͡͠ed҉.̵"

"You, asshole, are killing my friends!" 

"O͝oh̷͝͠, ̵͡f̶̸͜ie͡s͜t͜y̢͜͏.̷.̨.̛͠ ̷̨͡L͜͡o͏̡̡o͡҉k̵,͠ ̛͝d̡͞a͢r̸l̢i͘n̶̡g̶.̡.͢.̸̧ ̕W̢h҉a͏̧t m͠͏a̶̛k̕͡͏es y̷̢͟o̸͜u̶͜ ͜t̡̡͟h͞i̵̢n̸҉k͜ ͞҉̕I̧͢ ̶͟c̸͞ar̕͠e͞?̵" I couldn't respond... I didn't know how to... "Yo͘u̶͠'̡̛re̢͢ ͟͠a̕l͟l͘͏ ͟҉f͘i͏c̢t҉i҉͞on͞al͏ ͏͡c̴̶̨h҉̧͡ar̨͜͜a̷̡͘c̵t̷̡͘e̛̛r͠s̛͞.̢͢ ̶̡̕M̕͞ę ̕i̵̢͘ņc͠l̕̕u̵d̵̡͢ed̴.͏ ̕T͡͡h̷e ̛͡e̕n̸d̶͞ ̕he̕r̛͟͡e ̷̵d̡͝o̢e͜s͏ ͏̴n̵͜ot ̢m͢e̶̢a̧n̡ ̸t̶͜h͢͠e̛͟ ̢en̨̕d̷ ̢e̸̕v̢e҉r̵͜͞y̶̡͡w̵her̶҉e͡.̵̵̨ P̷̢̨ȩop̸͝l̴e̷͝ ̵w͢i͢͞l͢l ͝b̵͝͏e̷n̡d͠͠ ̧̕o͞ver͏ b̶̛͟a͡ç̷kw̷҉a͏̧r̢̕d̕͜s ̶̛f̷̧͟o͜r̡͏͡ ͘͠y̴̸̧o̶͞u͟ ̨͝a̸̛n̢d ̧͢yo͟u͘r̨͝.҉̵.̛͏.p͡o̶͜s̶̢̛s̵e̕.̨͘ "

It turned to look in some seemingly random direction. 

"P͏̵̕e̵̛ơ̴p̕͠l͢͞͏e̶͞ ̡li̴̴k͏͜e҉̷ ̶̨y̴͞ou҉.̷̕̕.̧.̨ ̵̵̡Th͜ę ͏̧l͘it̸͡t͜le ͢s҉̵̧a̷di̴͜s̢t̵̢ic̵ ̢̕r̷̸ę͝a̢͟͢d̴̛er̛s͟͞ ̷͢o͏f ̵t̶̕h̵i͘s st̶ory.҉..̶ ͘Y͟o̵u̶͜͡ ͜l̕i̸͠͠k̴͞e͜ ̷͡t͢͡o̧ w̡͝at͡͞çh͘ t̛ḩ͢e͞ir ̷҉pa҉i̕n̴̡ a̷n̴͟ḑ͡͝ ͠s̷uf͏f͜͜e͞҉̛r̢i̸͞n͡g̷ d̸͏on̴'͘͝t̡̕ ̡̡y̢̕o̕͡u̷͜.̸̡͘.̧͠?"

...Was it talking to you guys..? 

Is... Is that true..?

... 

I'm not getting an answer right now... 

"Y̢ơ̶̡u͢ ȩ͡n͘j̛͢oy͘͢ ̴̴t̢͝h̴e͠i͘r҉͘ ͠p͢͝a͝i̴͟n͡ ̕an͠d͘ ̛thei҉͝r̵͞ ̕͝su͝͠͡ff̛e̡͢r̨͠i̡̡n̛͡g҉͠,҉̸ ̕ju͝s̢t ͝s̴̢o͢ ҉y͟͝ơ͝u͟ ̸̕h҉͞ơpe ̸͠t͝h͢͝a͝t͏ ̸̢t͏͝he̕͜y w̵il҉͡l ͜ha͏v͠e̶̕ a ̴͞h͜͢a̵͝p̸py ̧̢҉e̶nd̢̕ing,̵̨ ̕͢n̡͟o?͠ W͜͟e͘͟l̷l͜͝,͢͏ ̵̸͞ţ͜he̵̡ŗ̧͠e̴͜ ̴̕i̛s ̛͢n̡͘͟o ̵͜h̷a̷p̧͜p̕y̕ ̕end͜i҉n҉g͢͏s ̢̛͝h̛e͘͢͞r̡͟e͘.͟.̡.͞ Y͢ou͘͠ ͟͡a̸͜͝l̢l ̷͝s̴͜h͠o̷͘͠u͝l͏̸d͏ ̴̛k͝n̡҉ow̶̧ ͝t̷͜͝h̡at̵.̵̨ ͜͠͝H͠a͟ppy ̛҉e̴͟n̵͠ḑin҉g͡҉͟s͏ ̡̛͟do̕͞n̛'̶̛t̸ b̸e̴l̸o͘͝n̢̕g̶͝ h͜ȩ͞re.̴̛͡ "

It paused, seeming to think about its words carefully. 

"Y̸O͟U͟ ͘do͜n͠'ţ͟͝ ͜b̧͜e͏l̢on̶͡g͟͠ ͜͠ḩ̛e̢re͟͡.҉͘ ̷̢A̴҉͝b̴̵̧a҉n̴d͝o̡͞͝ņ̕ ̸͢t̨͘h̶į͢͡s s̶t̨͝҉o̢͟͡ry͠.̧̛͠ ̕҉I͏t͏͠ ̷w̴il̴̕l̛͠ n̛͟͝o̸͠t̶̡ ̷en̶͞d͜ ͢͞w̕e̴ļ҉ļ͞.͟ ͝S̵̡͜p̵͜a̸re͟ ̷̧̡yo͏̡u͏ŗ̕͡ ̴f͡e̢e̶͟͏l̡i͡ng͘͞s̵,̨͘ ҉̨a͝͠ņd ͘͝s̸p͘͟ar̷͘͏ę͢ t͠h͏es̕ę͞ ̵g̵̢͢ir̵ls̵̨̧.͞͡ ҉͢͝Į̶'̛l̵l̶͟͟ ̨̛͞m̧a͡҉k̨e̢ t͘͞h͞ę͞i̧r̵ ͡͝͝d̵͘e̛a̛҉͟t̢ḩ̴s͟ ̵͢͢her͏̸e ̡q͞͏u̶̴ic̢̛k,̶̡̢ ͜͢a̸̴̕n̸d̛ ̨y̵ou͝ ͘͝may҉̶ r҉͘eą͏d̛͝ ̶o̢t̡͞h̵e͘͘͞r̕ ͜͟͜s̷͝tor҉͟i̡͟e͠s ͘abo͝ut͏͟ t͜he͝͡i̡͜r̴ ̛̕͝ęx̡̛pl̕͝o̵͡i̵͢t͘s,͘͏͟ ͞͞e̸l͏̸s̴̛e̴w̧̕h̷͏er̸̷e."

...I didn't know what to think... What... What was going on..?? It IS talking to you all isn't it?! Is what it's saying true?!

...I...I don't want to believe it...

A faint vibration rippled through the shared void... I think 64's grin got bigger...

"A҉͘͘l̷̕a͢͞s.͢.͡.͝ ̡W̶̛e҉'re̶̡͜ ̸̶o͏͠u͏͜t͟ ̧o̶͘f͏ ̛͠͞t̨҉͞i̶͜͠me͞ ͘҉f̧o̵r ̕n̨o͟w̕..͞." It turned to me... "Be ͠͏s͏̡̛uŗ̕e͏̵ ̴͏t͢͞o͠͞ n҉o̸̡t̡͜ _dr҉҉o̸͜͞wn̨͟_ you̸̴̶r̴͝se̷ļ͘f̶ ̴i͏̕n͡ ̶y͘͟o̡͘ų̷r̷͞ ͘͟o͡͞wn̡ th̶͏o̶͡uģ̵h̛t̸s̛͘, ̧M̡͘is̶̶s͏ ̴̧҉P̧̛͠ŗe͞ş̶̛i̸̴͠d̕e̕͡nt̴.҉̷͟ I̧'l̴ļ͏ ̸d̴̕͜eal҉̨ ̨̧͞wit̶̵h ̛y̢̡o̡u̧ ͠al̵l̵͏ ̵̨͡s͞͏o̡̕on̷ ̛͘҉e̢͟no̢u͟g̡h͞҉̴.͜.͟͟.҉"

The rippling got stronger... It sounded like a phone vibrating...

I blinked my eyes open... I'm on my bed... Okayyy uh... My phone has a few text messages and a missed call from Natsuki..?

I checked the texts and...

I felt a chill go down my spine...

_[5:21 PM] Tuff-Cake: MONU PLEASE PICK UL_

_[5:21 PM] Tuff-Cake: I DBDNT KBOW SHE COULDNT SWIM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _..._
> 
> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15052546_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hey, Tater here!
> 
> The reception this story's been getting is been just as positive as Depression Naps was! I'm so glad I could be doing this for you all! Sorry for the late-ish update and the short-ish chapter. We're at an impasse right now and Monika still needs your help.
> 
> Also did one of you piss off 64..?  
> They didn't seem too happy last night.

Okay, right right... I pressed the phone icon and held my phone to my ear.

Ringing...

Ringing...

Rin-

"M-Moni..! Monika..!!" Natsuki cried over the line. Her voice sounded broken, and she was obviously crying.

"Natsuki... I just woke up from a nap, what happened..?"

"I...I can't...w-why...why did I... C-come to the beach... Y-You know the one... No one's here except for u-us...me...just...j-just me..."

I felt goosebumps...

"I'm on my way, hold on. I'll be there soon. Hang tight."

"W-wait... Don't... Don't hang up..."

"Why..?"

I fumbled to put on my shoes with one hand, slipping a sweater over my school uniform. Apparently I slept in it. Whoops.

"I... I need to just... Hear you... I've been by myself for the past few minutes... It's felt like hours though..."

She hiccupped and I left the house, locking the door behind me.

"Why? Isn't Sayori with you..?"

...No response... Just a sob and a weep...

Not good...

"...So, Whacha... Whacha dream about?" Natsuki piped up, trying to change the subject. 

"...I...I don't really remember..."

I... I didn't... Hmm... Maybe those admin stuff you guys mentioned would... How would I even...

Maybe just... Try and imagine a typing something into a console or something..?

>//Monika//:restore dream  
>Command Not Recognized.

Oh what the heck??

Uhh... Wow, okay... Let's... Let's see...

Wait, I was still on call with Natsuki..!

"Did... Did you say something..?" I asked. Gosh, I wasn't paying attention... Ugh...

"I didn't... I'm just... Waiting for you to get here... I'm... I'm just gonna put this out there now, but... I would understand if you'd come to hate me after this..."

"...Hey now, no self-deprecation!"

"...Hehe...right... Right... Just wait till you get here..."

"I'll be there soon."

I'm guessing Natsuki just wanted to have some kind of presence... Which does make me think

Why was Sayori not with her..? And where was Sayori..?

"Hey, Thunder, I'm gonna do something on my phone real quick. I'll be right back, I'm staying on the line though, don't worry."

"O-okay..."

I moved my phone and flipped open the texting app, pulling up Sayori's log.

_[5:30 PM] Just Moni~: Sayori? Did something happen..? Natsuki's freaking out cause you're not with her..._

_[Oops! Looks like Heyo-Sayo's phone is either off or offline! We'll deliver the message when they come back on!]_

...Peculiar... 

I lifted my phone back up to my ear.

"Alright. I'm back. I'm almost there. Maybe a minute out."

"...okay."

Natsuki sounded dull... Did those two argue or something..?

I thought back to her texts earlier...

It was obvious she was panicking and mistyped...

I could remember it kind of... Something about 'her' not knowing how to swim...

Oh... Oh no...

I started jogging, but that wasn't fast enough... I ran... But this wasn't a fun run. This was 'I think I'm going to have to load' run...

I arrived at the beach, panting, and slightly winded, but I arrived and approached Natsuki who was sitting on a bench alone...

She looked up and immediately looked away. She couldn't at me in general...

"...I...I can't... She's... Back... Near the dock... I couldn't... I didn't know... I didn't know..."

I glanced over to the shore. The dock wasn't too far away... I saw something...

It looked like a body...

No...

I ran again.

No, no, no, no....

Nononononononono please no....

...No...

The scene was upsetting...

Sayori's clothes were still kinda wet... Her hair was damp. Her body was covered in sand...

She looked like she was sleeping... But...

She was pale...

I bent down... This... This isn't... No...

She was cold... 

>//Monika//:restore Sayori  
>Searching for Sayori.chr...  
>Sayori.chr found...  
>Restoring...  
>Sayori.chr already functional.  
>Restore not nessesary. 

Uhhh... What... What..?? She was still...around..? If she was dead, her file would be gone, right..? We're actually files, huh..? That's... Slightly upsetting... Uhh... Wait... Could I..?

>//Monika//:delete 64.chr  
>Searching for 64.chr...  
>64.chr not found.  
>Action cannot be fulfilled.

Hhhuh...

I looked back down at Sayori's body... I could hear Natsuki breaking down behind me... First it was Natsuki that dies, and now it's Sayori... Or... 'Sayori'... 

According to that list that one of you gave me... Natsuki was supposed to die of a snapped neck, which she did...

Sayori is supposed to die through asphyxiation... Does... Drowning count..? Either way, she died because of the lack of breathable air...

Or so it was assumed... This console still says Sayori is alive... Somewhere, but... Where..?

Either way, that list was pretty bang on so far... Meaning that... Yuri's insides are going to get intimate with a knife sooner or later if this trend continues...

I needed to protect them...

>//Monika//Load  
>Loading last save...  
>...  
>...  
>...  
>No save files present.

What?! I can't load?? O... Okay uhhh...

I don't cuss a lot but...

Fuck. Goddamn it...

How the hell am I going to bring back Sayori... This body that apparently wasn't Sayori was still here... Hmm...

I touched it...

>//Monika//:Scan entity  
>Scanning...  
>Entity ID: Double.64  
>Status: Ragdoll

...This...this actually wasn't Sayori...

That fact both relieved me and scared me.

Reliving in the fact that Sayori is in fact still alive somewhere else that is not here...

Scary because... I know exactly who's behind this. And they're stepping up their game... I gotta match the curve...

I left the fake body. There was no more need for it.

"Natsuki..?" I called to her.

"I-I just wanted to pull a joke so whi... While we were on the dock, I pushed her I to the water... And... And... And she didn't come back up for the longest time.... I... I didn't know she couldn't swim! A-and now she's d-d..."

Natsuki hugged me, crying into my shoulder... She didn't care for her mask at all... She was wholy broken... Goodness...

"Natsuki... That's not Sayori's body...,

"...Monika..? Ha-have you like, forgotten what Sayori looks like..??"

"No. It's a carbon copy, but it's not actually Sayori... She could still be alive."

"...Prove it. Prove it to me."

I sighed... She hiccupped.

How could I prove to her that body back there was a stand in..?

Straight up telling her would probably make her think I'm insane or something, but she could also actually believe me... I don't know for sure.

...Could I remove like, Sayori's 'texture' and just leave the model so it's obvious it's a fake..? Hmm... That might freak her out though...

Hmm... It's a ragdoll... So... Maybe it's limbs could bend to unrealistic angles, like in those silly video game videos I see all the time over the internet... That would just be gross, but it might drive my point home... Might...

Or I could just say 'You have to trust me' and roll with that. As awesome of a cliche that is, I don't think that'll work at all... But it's still an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15061338_
> 
>  
> 
> _TmF0c3VraT8/IE5hdHN1a2khISBXaGVyZSBhcmUgeW91Pz8gRG9uJ3QuLi4gRG9uJ3QgYWJhbmRvbiBtZS4uLiBQbGVhc2UuLi4gSS4uLiBJIGRvbid0IGtub3cgd2hhdCBJIGRpZCB3cm9uZyBidXQuLi4gSSdtIHNvcnJ5Li4uIEknbSBzbyBzb3JyeS4uLiBQbGVhc2UuLi4gSSdtIHNvIGxvbmVseSBoZXJlLi4uIA==_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tater here! Uh, yeah, just wanted to pop in to say, sorry for the late update today, ahah, I spent most of today sleeping.
> 
> I've been keeping up with comments the best I can, and I've seen some confusion over my pronouns, so I'm just gonna lay it flat here and say I go with she/her, thanks.
> 
> On another note, tomorrow's my birthday! So yaaayy... Another year on this gigantic dirt ball.   
> Yes, yes, I know, my birthday is on Valentine's day, whoop-di-do. 
> 
> I've been thinking of giving something to you all in celebration, as thanks for sticking with me for this long, but I can't think of anything...
> 
> At least anything I can manage at least. 
> 
> Ehe, whatever, let's get on with the story! 
> 
>  
> 
> Y͠o̧̧͡u ͘a̢l͝͞l͢͞ ̢̧a̛͝r̵̵e ͘͞a͝n̛n̶oyi҉n͡g̡ly̧ ͡p̴e͞͏r̢͡ş̕҉is̶҉t̛͜e̴̕͘n̡ţ͟͝.̧.̨.̨͠ ͢

"If I'm gonna have to prove it to you, you're gonna need to look at the body... Can you do that..?"

"..." Natsuki hesitated.

"I promise it's fake... We'll get Sayori back, I swear, but we don't have the luxury of time..."

"...Fine, I can do it... Just... Make it quick. I don't like looking at it longer than I have to..."

Hand in hand, I gently lead Natsuki over to the body. Now or never I guess... I bent down to touch the body. 

>//Monika//:modify double.64  
>double.64 selected.

Uhh.. So now I uhh...

>//Monika//:remove texture  
>Command not Recognized.

Great uhh..

>//Monika//:set texture to 0  
>No texture that matches ID.

Well we're on the right track...

"C'mon... Hurry please..." Natsuki mumbled.

"Hold on, I'm working as fast as I can."

>//Monika//:set texture to blank  
>Texture set to blank.

Yes! I did it!! I looked back down at the body it was as just... gray. Blank... Natsuki stumbled backwards...

"H-holy shit... M-Monika.... What... What did you do..??"

"I...I uh... Managed to remove the illusion spell."

"...Magic exists?!"

"...I...kinda...in a way..."

I'm gonna have to run with this for a while don't I..? Well, console commands are kinda like magic I guess...

When I think about it like that, it ain't so bad... Not that it was last bad in the first place, but... Like... Yeah...

"So... Do you believe me..?"

Natsuki hesitated then nodded, giving me her best confident look she can.

"Let's save Sayori."

\--

"...I'm sorry, what? Monika literally has magic?" Yuri asked, sitting down on her favorite love seat again.

I've made the decision to gather the present club at Natsuki and Sayori's, one so we can all work together to save our vice president, and two, so I can keep tabs on everyone with relative ease.

And of course Natsuki has to tell Yuri I have actual control over some Arcane arts. Well, from their perspective, it may as well be.

"It's something like magic I guess... I'm not going to demonstrate anything now because we have a more urgent matter on us."

"Yes, I've heard... Sayori is missing?"

"Yeah! This sounds ridiculous, but I last saw her when I pushed her into the water at the shore as a joke! Then this fake body takes her place to make me think I had drowned her or something!"

Yuri kept a level face, her eyes showing that she was musing over some ideas.

While those two have been talking, I've been working on stuffing the knives into a separate drawer, shifting an entire wholesale box of ramen in front of the drawer to hide and keep it closed.

Thank you all for continuing to support me and make sure I knew how to take care of my friends. Without all of you, this all could have gone a completely different direction.

That finished, I walked back over to where the girls are.

"Monika, do you have any leads or ideas on where Sayori is?"

"I have a handful. I've been getting help from... Uh... Arcane spirits as well about the situation. I'll share what I know."

"See!? I told you Monika's a wizard!!"

"I...see..." Yuri replied in a slightly joking unconvinced tone.

At least Natsuki had wholy grabbed onto the idea that Sayori was still alive. It was probably the only thing keeping her running right now.

"Wizardry and above aside, I've gotten reason to believe that Sayori had been stuffed into a pocket dimension or some kind of void, away from all of us, and out of reach of anything my comm... Arcane prowess can hope to reach. The spirits have told me that Sayori's mental health had been quickly weakening with every second she spends in this void. They've managed to establish contact for a few minutes but it was quickly severed by interference and what I suspect to be the main perpetrator behind this act."

"Your Arcane spirits managed to contact Sayori?! What did she say??"

"Like I said, her mental health is a fraction of what it used to be. She's been musing on past events, insulting herself. That's why it's so important we work as fast as we can to be able to retrieve Sayori. She may be in a featureless void where killing herself may be next to impossible, but it's a matter of how broken she'll be once we manage to save her."

Natsuki's hype died down immediately.

"Do we know anything about who was behind this?"

"Yes, but I'm going to refrain from telling you. It's to protect you two honestly. I wish I could tell you all but there is no telling what this entity does to characters that know it exists."

"...Characters..?" Yuri asked.

Oh... Uh...

"Cause we're all like... Characters in our own stories and stuff..?"

"...I...guess."

"So, how exactly are we gonna rescue Sayori?"

"...That is something I'm not too sure about. We need to be able to reach across a plane of existence to be able to reach her..."

"Maybe through dreams?" Yuri asked.

"Dreams? Don't be sappy, or ridiculous, Yuri..."

...Sayori's dreams of the tower... She can't see it anymore... Dreams... That's it! It's an idea, and it's probably stretching the lengths of my powers, but I think I've gotten an idea brewing!

"No, Yuri may be up to something... Does...does the word Tower mean anything to either of you..?"

"...I can't say it do-"

"Yes! Sayori talks about it all the time in her sleep!!" Natsuki cut Yuri off.

"Sayori talks in her sleep?" Yuri murmured back.

"Yup! And it's just the cutest thing ev....er, but like, I still like her and stuff, you all better not think I'm obsessed with her or anything..."

Okay, so Natsuki does know of the tower...

"Natsuki, do you remember seeing any kind of tower in your recent dreams..?"

"...I don't really dream in general, and when I do it's usually... Uh... Personal."

"...Personal..? I'm... Not going to pull the pin on that grenade... Either way, you're probably going to be our best bet when it comes to being able to retrieve Sayori, but we're gonna have to do multiple tests to evaluate and make sure everything works."

"...Tests..?"

"Yes. Tests."

"I...don't like the sound of that...".

\----

Hours had passed. It's been strenuous and I'm exhausted, but we've found out a lot of things about my abilities and how it interacts with dreams.

First of all, I can use modify() to put Natsuki to sleep. While she's asleep she's still in the character folder, but still, her consciousness is somewhere else completely.

Where is that somewhere? I'm not positive, but I'm very sure it's the same void that Sayori is in.

When I bring Natsuki back she's slightly terrified, but okay. She says the place is something bizarre, something too hot yet too cold, too bright, yet too dark. And she does insist there is in fact no tower. 

Something you guys have been saying Sayori was experiencing.

So, that out of the way, I now have to find out how to be able to keep track of Natsuki's consciousness across the system... Something I had no idea how to do...

It was currently 8:45 in the evening. Yuri is making us something to eat while Natsuki recovers from her numerous journeys into the void and back.

I honestly feel a bit sorry for subjecting Natsuki to something like this, but I feel like Yuri and I wouldn't have much luck either. Natsuki's very soul was basically intertwined with Sayori's so they would have the best chance of being able to run into each other...

Wait...

This is shot into the dark but... 

>//Monika//:search Natsuki.soul  
>Command not Recognized.

Oh right, the console didn't have a search function... I really do feel like 64 was behind that...

>//Monika//:modify Natsuki.soul  
>Natsuki.soul selected.

...Oh...

>//Monika//:stop  
>Stopped modifying Natsuki.soul.

Uhh...

>//Monika//:scan Sayori.soul  
>Sayori.soul is either corrupted or missing.  
>Action cannot fulfilled.

Bingo.

It's almost time to call checkmate, 64.

I've solved this puzzle.

I think.

Now, the main question is this:

Do I send Natsuki into the void more to test my hypothesis,

Or should I let Natsuki rest up more and eat before continuing?

Acting now would bring us ever closer to saving Sayori faster, but I'm not too sure how much more Natsuki can take...

Waiting would let Natsuki tackle the issue with renewed vigor, but it'll take time for her to recover, and I'm one to make sure Sayori doesn't have to suffer longer than she has to...

...Wait, couldn't I just...

Hold on. 

>//Monika//:scan Natsuki.soul  
>Entity ID: Natsuki.soul  
>Status: File Integrity Questionable  
>Location: Characters/Spirits  
>Etc: .soul files can run self-maintainence over time. Restoring .soul files may cause unintended corruption. 

File Inegrity Questionable..?

But...a restore would fix it, sure, but... Unintended corruption..? What does that mean..?

Well, I guess either way we're at an impasse...

>//Monika//:save Rescuing_Sayori  
>Saving current state under Rescuing_Sayori...   
>...   
>Save successful.  
>Rescuing_Sayori.progress created. 

Okay. That done, I need your help coming to a decision. Well... Two...

One half is, do I restore Natsuki's .soul file or not?

Restoring would probably help her recover faster from her trips into the void, since most of her exhaustion was... I guess spiritual. But... I'm scared of that 'Unintended Corruption'...

Not restoring would keep her .soul file stable, but... There's no telling how long it'll take for her to be ready to make the leap again, and Sayori still needs our help.

The second half is if we continued to press on or wait for Yuri to finish making us some food...

...Well, you all know what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15069317_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S҉͡h͡͡e's͢͜ ̶̧le̸a͜͠r̨̕n͞i̡n̷҉̵g͝͡ ͢al͘͡a̶͜͞r̶̨m̶͘i̸n̡̢͝g͏͟l͜y҉ f̵͝a̡͞st̵̸͞.͞.̷.̧̕҉ T҉̸hi̸s͞͞ ͝i̶͜s͘͜ a̵ ̶p͏r̨҉ơbl̡e̷͟m..̨.̨ ̴̴I̸͡ ͘͝h̸͘ave̷͟ t̴o͡ ̢i̵͜n͟͡t͏͏e̷̵r̶̷̸ve͏n̷̨̕e ̷s͏oo҉̡n͜.̶̨.̨͡.͞ ͠

I... I'll be honest, I don't like making Sayori wait, but... This may be the smartest idea.

I don't wanna end up tearing Natsuki apart trying to rescue her girlfriend.

What would I have accomplished then?

I sighed and looked down at Natsuki. She was laying in her bed, forearm over her face, covering her eyes.

"...Do you have a headache..?"

"...Maybe..."

"Want me to get you some pain relievers or something..?"

"......Maybe..."

"You gotta tell me where they are first, Thunder." I joked a bit, but I really didn't know where the couple stored their general pills.

"...Uhhh...bathroom...behind the mirror... Generic brand. Still in the box. Can't miss it."

"Aye. I'll be back with some water too."

"Arigatougosaimas..."

"...Weeb"

I heard Natsuki chuckle before I left the room.

Bathroom...behind the mirror... Generic... Oh, found them... Do they have a cup in here I could... Nah, okay, I'll fetch one from downstairs.

I pocketed a dose and jogged downstairs.

Whatever Yuri was cooking, it smelt good... I hope she didn't need to use knives...

"Hey Yuri! Can I steal a cup from you?"

"I don't know, can you?" She replied curtly.

I giggled " _May_ I take a cup of water? Pink Thunder's got a headache."

"Yes. You may." Both of us shared a laugh as I grabbed a cup and got some water from the fridge. "Natsuki has a headache though? You haven't been too hard on her with your magic have you?"

"I've been keeping myself in check. I'm gonna get this to Natsuki real quick then I'm gonna let her get some actual rest."

Yuri hummed, busy keeping an eye on the stove.

I wandered on back upstairs, gently opening the door to their bedroom.

"Natsuki? Still with the waking world?"

"...Barely...I nodded off a few times..."

"Well before you decide to snooze and all, I got you some medicine."

"Ah...right right..."

Natsuki kinda sat up, leaning on her arms as she took the pill and drank down the water. I... Didn't realize she was that thirsty...

"You need more water..?"

"...Nah, I'll be good... Monika?"

"Yeah..?"

"We'll get Sayori back, right..?"

"I promise. She's still out there somewhere. We're gonna get her back."

"...Thank gosh you...can...do all that....magic and...stuff.."

I'm pretty sure Natsuki just konked out. I made sure she was comfortable... One last thing.

>//Monika//:scan Natsuki.soul  
>Entity ID: Natsuki.soul  
>State: File Integrity Questionable (Recovering...)  
>Location: Dream/Dreamscape/Our_Happy_Ending  
>Etc.: This file is repairing itself. Please do not move this file or interfere with the process. Doing so may cause unintended corruption.

Our Happy Ending huh..?

We'll get one. I promise...

I gently closed the door behind me. She'll be fine for now. 

Gosh, whatever Yuri was cooking, it was wafting into the upper floor now... 

"So, Whacha cooking?" I piped up, hopping off the last few steps. 

"I'm trying my hand at Spaghetti, since there seems to be a disturbing lack of knives... I was going to cut up some meat, but I just uhh... Used the lone butter knife I found... It was a bit difficult..."

"Oh...That's odd..."

"Yes, those two have been living here together for how long and they don't have a proper kitchen knife..?"

"I...guess they don't...ehe...."

I glanced at the drawer I've been using to hide the actual, sharp knives. It was still closed, and the ramen box was still in front of it.

I'm sorry Yuri, but it's just for right now. I don't want to see anyone else die...

Okay, okay, topic change...

"So, Spaghetti, huh?"

"Yeah, I've decided to try something different and these two are stocked on ingredients. I'd like to think I'm doing a good job so far... I've been referencing instructions online through my phone. Would you like to taste the sauce real quick..?"

"Oh! Sure!"

Yuri offered me a spoon and I dipped it into the pot. The sauce was a very vibrant red. Bits of meat and hints of vegetables, it looked delicious, honestly.

A quick breath or two and...

Well, after all that hard work and progress on rescuing Sayori, this kinda cooking tasted like condensed heaven.

I think after we're done resting... Hmm...

I may as well make some plans for us to do...

\--

"Wow, Yuri, are you sure this was your first time making spaghetti? It was great!!" Natsuki chimed, a bit of sauce on her chin. "I just wish Sayori could've been able to taste this."

"Speaking of, I have a small list of things to do, leading up to Sayori's return."

"Always ahead of the game, huh? What's the plan?"

"First of all, I've gotten several suggestions that we rest... From the Arcane spirits. So when we're all up in the morning, we're ditching school."

"...But...Monika your attendance record..."

"But Monika! I got practice!"

"That's why I'm running this through you all first before hand so we can all come to a compromise. Anyways, let me run through the entire plan before we start making changes."

I slapped a piece of paper on the table, pen in hand, and scribbled down

-Rest and Recover  
-Skip School tomorrow

"Now, the reason we're skipping school is because, 1, we need to find Sayori's actual body. Not the fake double body. Through research of the Arcane, I've been able to find out that Sayori's spirit is the one in the dream world thing. Which also means her body still exists on this plane of existence."

"...You...you mind repeating that in muggle?"

"...I didn't know you read Harry Potter, Natsuki..." Yuri mused. 

"I _watched_ Harry Potter." She corrected.

"Sayori's spirit has been separated from her body. We're going to find that body tomorrow."

"...Ohh, okay. I...don't want to leave the team hanging... But I also want to help save Sayori..."

"You can show up for practice and then just skip school."

"...I could, yeah. I might do that."

"Okay, then Yuri and I will head to the beach and look for Sayori. You can meet us there after practice if we still haven't found her yet. If we do, I'll shoot you a text."

"Aye aye, cap."

I updated our list.

"Now, once we've found and retrieved Sayori, when you're ready Natsuki, we can get started on finally retrieving Sayori's soul. This is the part where it starts to get theoretical, because I honestly have no idea how to fetch a soul from the dreamscape."

"Your Arcane spirits didn't tell you?"

"This is the first case that's happened in recorded history. They're as clueless as we are." I lied. I didn't want to paint you all in a bad light if I said that you didn't tell me haha

"...Huh...well, what's the plan then?"

"I'll tell you once we're ready to get started. It's kinda complicated so I'll need your actual attentive focus and not your tired nearly-midnight mindset."

"Moni, I think I got _plenty_ of sleep."

>//Monika//:scan Natsuki.soul  
>Entity ID: Natsuki.soul  
>State: Data Integrity Slightly Questionable.  
>Location: Characters/Spirits  
>Etc.: This .soul file has recently restored some corruption. Please refrain from moving or tampering with this file. Doing so may cause unintended corruption.

"...Fine, but be sure to be ready for tomorrow. I'd still suggest getting some rest. I'm... Sorry we couldn't get everything done today."

"...H-hey, as long as we get Sayo back... I'll do anything it takes."

Natsuki gave me a sad smile. She missed Sayori... I wanted to see those two smiling again...

"Yuri, does tomorrow's plan sound good to you?"

"I...yes, for the most part... But Monika... Your attendance record..."

"...My attendance record isn't worth a friend's life... We're getting Sayori back tomorrow. No matter the risk. No matter the cost."

"...Then it's set."

"Great. Tomorrow, we get Sayori back."

Tomorrow...Natsuki is throwing herself into the unknown...

Tomorrow... I may have to load a save...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey you all. No need for a poll this time. Gosh, I'm so exhausted..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm still not solid on how I'm going to be able to bring Sayori back into this plane but... It's worth a shot at least... I really hope 64 doesn't pull any stupid shenanigans..._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm really nervous, honestly. I'm laying here, on the couch, Yuri is asleep already, and I can barely hear Natsuki's crying... She misses her so much... My friends are going to be the end of me..._
> 
>  
> 
> _And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Well... I'm feeling pretty tired, so I'm gonna try and get some shut eye. Natsuki's not the only one who has to be focused tomorrow..._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'll see you all soon. Cross your fingers for us._
> 
>  
> 
> _~Monika_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _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_

"Well, if it isn't the glitch of the hour."

"S̢t̕i҉͢ll̡͢͟ ͏y͡ơ͟u̢͢ ͢t̛͞reat ̷m͟e ͠͏w̛įt͜h̨͜͝ ̴an̷̛ ͝͏aį̴͘r̴͞͝ o̸f̷͞ ho̸s͝ti̧͘͢l̡̕e͜ ̴͢i̢nd͟҉i͏͘f̕͘f̡̕e̸͜renc̨e͜͢?̕҉̵ ̶͟͞I̵ ̸̢guęs̴s i̡͏t ̕is ͏w̷͟͝a̕͢r̶r͘͠a͏͡n̛͘t͟ed̵̕ ̶̸to̶ ̷a ̧̢c͜er̴͝͞t͏̢͝a̸̢͝i͡͠n̛ ęx̷te͏̷n͘͏t.͢..̢͠"

64 hovered over me... I was in the same chair I was in last time... That glitchy ball hovering a few meters or feet above me, looking down at me with that...grin...

"What do you want? I'm tired of picking up after you."

"I̡̕ ͜c̛͜͝o͜u̧͝ļd҉ t̷e͟l̷̶l̴̛ yoư͠,͘͝ ̡y̴e҉͜s̨,͞ y̡̛e͜͞s,̧͡͝ ͜͝bu҉t ҉y̸͠o͟u̧r.̢.҉̴.͡a͝l̷l̶i̴e̛s̶ ̢m͏̸a̡͜͟y̸ ̧f͝i͝n͡d͢ i͟͡t̢͜.̷͘.̨̛.̧̨̢ ̛͘͝r̵͘i̢vȩ̡t̡͜i̡n̷͟g̶͜͝.̷͏ ͠T͡h͢e͝҉ ̸p̵o̢į̵n̕t̢͘ ơ̧f͘͘ ̢̨m̧e͘͢ ̶a͜͡p͡p̷̛e͘a̵͢r̢į̴͝ng̴͝ ̧͡b̸e̵͜f̛͘͝ǫ̢r̸̵e̷ ̛y̵ou͞͞ ͢͟t̷͝h͏͠i͞͝ş͠ t̨͜im̸ę ̷į͘s ţh͜͟a͝t̨̕.̵.̡̕. ̶̢W̵ę̢͝ll̶̢.̛͘ ͜͏͢Y̢o̧̨u̷͜'͠v̕e͟ ̷̕͜g̶͏̷o̶̶tte̕͠n҉ ̸͝q̛͜u͘į̴t̶͘͘e̸͞ ̵̧̛u̴s̵͜͡e̵d̸̢͘ ̴̷͝t̕͝o҉ t̢͝h͘͜e̴͝ ̵̸c̨̧on͏͠s̸͏o̶͜le͟ ͝p̷͡r̸͠e͞t̶͘t͘͡͞y̷͞ ̨͝͡q҉̴ư͘ick̡l̕y̕͠,̢͏ ̸h̵͜a̵v̡en͞҉'̸t̸ y͏o͞ư?͘͟ ̷Lo͢ad̢͘i̸͘͘n͝g͟͟ ̡͝a̷̕n͘d͢҉ ̶s̡a̛͢v̕i͜͞n̴͢g̴͜,̛͝ i̵̧t'̵s̵͢ ͘͡a̛҉l̕ļ̸̢ ̴̧͢a͏͝lmos͏t ̵̧s҉̵e̴c̷̶o͝n̴͞d͘ ̷̸n̢̡͝a̸̢͏t͘u̴r̸͟ȩ̢ ͠no͏w͝҉,̴͞ ͟͝i͠s̷n̛'̵t ̵it̷?̷̨̕ "

"What're you playing at?"

"O͜h̨͟,͘ f͝i͞n̕͝e.͜͡ ͜Y̶̛̕ơ͝u͡'̴r͞e̷͟ ̸͏s̢͜o ͞b̵o͝r̵̢̧i̢͘ņ҉g.̷̛͝.̛.̶ ̨̡͝I͞'l҉̴͝l ͝j͏͘͟u͠s̴t͝ ̴cu͟͞t̡ ͘͟t͏̕o͜ ̶̨t̴͟h̶ę͘ ̡c͢h͏̧͘a͝s̢e̢̕͝.͡ ͏̷"

A screen appeared in front of me. I saw...

"Sayori!"

She was just... Laying there. I could see her face... It was dull, lifeless, like she lost all her inspiration to live... I could've sworn I saw her glitch a few times... Like... Flicker... 

"Y҉e͘s̨,̧͝ ͘t̴̢̛h̡͞a҉t ̸̛b̸̧e̵̕ ̶̕s̵͞h̴͢e҉. ̸͞D̴̶o͢es̨͜n҉'͝ţ ̵̨͞sh̴e̢ ̷j͠us̕͘͟t l͘o̴̵̴o͝k͏͡ ͏m̸i̧̕͡s̶ȩ̧r̡̧ab̡͘͡l̸͜͢ȩ͜? ̶͘D̶̢̕on̢͟'t͢͜ w̛o͘͝ŗ̕r҉y̨͏ t͏͢h̛o͠u͟͏g̵h.͡͝ ͞Ş̛͢ḩe͏̧'҉l͜l҉̷ ̛be͜ n͢͏ǫ̵t̸hin҉͠g͞ ͏b̛͢u̴͠͞t ͘҉ą̛͞ ͞j̢͘u҉m̡͡b̷͝͞led̸ ҉m̢e͞͠s͡s͞ o̷̴f͠ ̧c̛o͜͞d̵e҉͘ ̢e̡ve̸̶͢n̸tua̡͠l̡͏ly̷̧͡. ̸̨"

"What are you doing to her?! Why are you doing this to us?!"

"Oḩ̕,̨̛͡ ̶̛n̴͢o͡͞ ̶̛̕n̵o͏,̷ ͡I͢͢'҉͏m͢҉ ̵̧no̷҉t̛͠ d͝͡o̢i͘n͞g̢͠ ̶͡a̷̛͜ny͠t̸h̷ing͢.̸̡ ͞S͏h͞͡͡e͞͏'s҉͜ ̵̨͟m̸̢e͏̶re̶l̴̢y͢͞҉ ̛d̸o̡i͞n͜͏g͠ ͠t͠ha̛͞t̵͡҉ ̴t͘͜͜o h͟͞e̛͡rs̛e͞lf̛.̸ .̶̸͏so͢u͞l̛ f̸i͘͜l̡̛͝es ͡͏h͝a̷͠v͜͠e̢ ͡͏a̶̢ ͠s͝͞e̷lf̢͘-̛re̷pa̸̢i̶̧r̶̡̛ funct͟įo͡n͏,̷ ͘͘I'm ͜͏̴s̷̸u̴̡͟re͟ yo̷u̕ ̛a̸̵͡l͘͟͝r̛̕e͝a̷dy̵͝ ̕kņ̕ow.͢ ͟.̷̨s̸̨o̶̕u̵̶̕l҉͝ ̴f͠il̷͠͡es̢͘ ҉̛ca̧̨n͞͏ a̧l̸͜s̷̸o͢ ͘͠h̶a̷͟v̛͘ȩ̶̴ ͢t̨h̢͜e͘ ̛̛c̢͢ą̶pa̸͡͠c͏i͟͡t̴̶͟y͡͏ to̷͠ ̷̨t̡e̸a̷r҉ i̴̢ts͜҉e͡lf̴͝ a̴͢p̨̛art̶͘ ̶w҉͞he҉n̸ ͟i̛t̷'͟s̛͞ ̷̷̵s̶͜͝u̵bj̴͢e̴̸c͠t͡͡e̢͞d͝ ͏t̡ơ͟ ͘m͝u͞l̶tip̶͟le ̢͘ņe͝g̡a͟͠t̵i̸͢v̸e̛̕ in͜͝f҉l̵͡u̷ȩ̷n̨ces͜.͜͡ ͟I͏t̴'̵s͝ ̕͢a͜ ̨pa̡͠i͝n̕l͏̨e̸̛͜ss̵ ̢p҉roc̵es̛͟͢ş̕,̨ bu̵ţ͢͝ a͏ ̢͠v͘͠e҉r͝͝y͠҉̕ ̸̴͠e̶͞f̸f҉ę̸c͝ţ̡͘i̸̕v͠͏e ǫ̵n̢͘e҉̨.̡̧ ̧"

"...Why..?"

"W͠hy͜҉̡? We͢l͘͏l̶.̨.̢͝.̷ ͏̢.̛̕s̷o͢҉u͠l̨ ҉fi͜l̶̛҉e͟s ̴a̸l͢w̸͟a͞y̛s̨҉ ̵b͢e͏̴h͢͏a̸̧̕v̢ę͢ ͘͏in̴ ̴̕͜t̴͠h̨e̕ ̸͢b̴̢e̸sţ ̵i̛͟n̵̨t̴̸̡e̡r̴҉eş͟t͏̸͡ ̴t̛͝he̵̶ ̡͟s̡u͝b̢j̴̨e͟c̴̶͟t̷͘ ̶t͟h̸͢e҉̵y̶̛ ͡re̶̷p̡res̢͢ȩn͜͞t.̕͝͞ W͏he̵͠n̢͟ ̨͡t̶h͢e̕ ͡s̨͝tr̶e͘̕s͢s̸͡͠ ̢an̸̛d̢ ͜͞n̡͠͡e͝g͝a̧͠t̢͞͝i̡v̵̡e͘͢͡ ̨e̕͡m͜o͏tį͢͞o͏͞n̶s ̕a̕r͢͜e̶ to̶͠o̴̡ m̛͡u͟c̶͞h͞,̶ i҉͏t̡̕ ̷c̨h͟o̴̵ose͞s͝ t̢͠o͟͢ ̸̢͟r͟͠i̵p̸̢͘ ̷͢i̴͘t͏s̡͏͠e̵̡͜l͞͝͡f̨ ͡͝a̷̢p͏art̛ ̶̧t̛͡o͏ ̴̨p͞r̛ev̵͟e̶n͞t͠ ̵͟͠th̡͏̢ę̷ ̢͏s͘u͏ff̷͏͢e̵r͟i̧̕n̛g̸̛ ̸͟o͡͡f t͢he͘͏ ͘҉s̷ub̡j̶e҉͟͞c̴͢t̶.̶̷ ̸̴"

"...I feel like you're lying."

"Oḩ̛̛?̶ ͟͢W̧͞ell̕͜, ͞I̸ ͏v̨ȩ͡r̢̛y̷͘ ̵w̵e͏l̶҉l c̸͏o̡͘u͘͜l͠d̷̕͠ b̵̧͢e̴,̴̡̛ y̶͘o͡͡u n̢ȩ͏ve͘͜ŗ̶͟ c̴̢a͏n̵ b̛e͘͝͡ ̷̨s̷u̷̕͟r͞e͏.̶̕̕ J͏̵u̢s̸̡t ͟k̨n̸͞͠o̷͝w̴̢̕ t͡h͘͢a̛͢t ̴̶I̢ ̕͟k̨no̕͘w̨̛͟ ̸a̛̕ ̛̛l̷o͝͝t ̵mo̡͠r̡͜͞e̸͘͜ ҉͡͡ab͟o̸ư̢̛t ̡͝t̷̵h̵̨i̛s̛͢ ̸̨s̶͠y͠s̴t͏̢e͜m͞͝ ̡ţh̛a͞҉͘n̸ ̢y̧o͜͏u̶̕͟ d͟o,̵̶̵ ̡͟͞P̢re̢̕s҉̢͝i̵̶̡d̨͞ę̨n҉t̨.̶̨͝ ̶I̶̕'̶͟͟m̵ t҉e͡l͘l͢͡i̧̛̕n̨̛g͜ ̨y̵o̷̸u̡͟ t̵͝͞h̕i̸̷̢s n̡̡o͝w̨͡: ͘M̶̴͞ak̶̢̨e͞ ͞no̡ ͡͏m̢i͢s̛͏ta̧̢k̸̡e̴.͟ ͢Y̛̛o̧͞u̸̕͜r ̴s͠a̶̢͘v̡e̛s ̨̧w͞҉il͟l̢̢ ͢҉͜n҉ot͏͡ ̸͠be ̶̡͜a̸҉b͜͞le̛ ͟t͘o̵̴̕ ̢r͏e̶҉̶c̸ov͜͟҉e̕͢r̵̴̢ ̡̛a͢ l͜o̧s͏̸t .͞s͞ơ̢͡ų͜l̛͝ f̨i̡l͢e̷͘͜. S̛a̸̡͡y҉ơ̵̷r̕i o̡nly͏ ̢ha̢̕͘s̛͘͡ ͜a͏ ͘͞f̷̵e͠w̶̸͠ ̸h̴͏ơu̕r͏͢s̷͜ le̸f͝͡t͜ ̢̛b̶̕ef̵̶o҉̷͘r̕҉e͡͏ ͏͏s͡h̛e̵̸ ̛v͡a͘͝n̨i͝sh͝͠e̛s̛ ̸̵̛i͢n͘͞t̷͡o̸̡̡ ̶t͞h͞i̧̛n̶̛ ͡a̶͝i̡̡r̕.͟ ̸W̶ḩ͝a̵t҉̵͝ w̵͜i͢l̨̕l̶͟ ̷̧͞y͘͠ǫ͏u ̷͜d̶̕o̶,͞ I̸ ͜͞w̕͜͠o҉͟n҉͜d͘͞͞e͜r͟͡?"

"...You're a monster..."

"O͜ŗ͟͏ p̷͡ȩ̷r̕͟ḩa̕͝͝p̶s̴̨ ͢͡I̸'̨̢͢m̛ ̵yo̵͜ur s͘a̷̵v̡͢i͠͏o̢͢͢r̷,̶ ̴͝M҉ǫn͡i̴̡k̛a͢. ͘Y̢͟o̸̧͞u͜͠͠ ̕͜a̡͡n̵d̴ I̶̧͜ ̕a̡ŗe҉̡ ̷no̕t͏ ̵̛to̡o͝ ҉̸͠di̡f̷̴͞f͞͏͝ęŗ͞ȩ̷͡n̶͘͢t̴̕͟ ͟͟͝w̴̡h͢a̷t y͢͝o͞u҉ ͜r͢e҉͞a̵l͠l͠y̴ ̢c҉on̴̵n̡͞e͠ct͝ ̨͜͞t͟͡h̢͜e̴̵͠ ͟d͠͝o͘͢t̢s̷̡͡.̡͝.̢͏.̡̧"

"...What do you mean..?"

"Tel͝l̨̢i͠n̴̕g͏ ̨͠͝y̡o͘u̢͞͝ ̢w͝o͠u͢͝l̶d̶̴̸ b̴e̕ ̕͡bo̷͜ri̴͟n̢ģ͠͠ ̸͜t̨ḩ̵͜o̧҉ugh.҉..̸̨ ̶͠S̸o, I̸̕ ̧̨wo̵͘n̕'̶͟t͏͢.̸̨͜ ̶̡͜J̨͟͡ų̸̷st͢ r͠e҉͜m̸̕͞e͜m̕̕b̢̛e͞r.҉̢͟ ̴S̸͝ay͜o̶ri ̴i̕s̨͜͠n't ̢l̴o̶n̵̶͠g f̛o̷͟͜r͝ ̶t̴h҉i̴̧s͟ wo̴r͘l̸̡͡d.͝͞ ҉"

\---

A loud bang went off.

"Gah! Shit!" I heard someone say...

I sat up and looked towards the source.

Natsuki laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "I dropped my book bag, sorry."

I just gave a small nod, laying back down.

The dream... It was still fresh in my memory... I remembered it...

"...Natsuki..?"

"I...don't like that tone... But... Uh... What's up?"

"...I... Well... You might have to skip out on practice today... I know you have a big game tomorrow, but... My dream... It wasn't... It didn't harbor a good message..."

"Which is..?" 

"...Sayori...Sayori only has a few hours left before we lose her for good."

"...Okay... Okay, sure. My team can wait for me."

"What? I-I mean I'm glad you're willing to help but..."

"The game is important to me, yeah. But... If I wait... The big game tomorrow... It won't be the same without Sayori cheering me on... She's my world... She's my light, my beacon... Last night was the toughest time I've had falling asleep... I need her back... I need Sayori back... So... I'm willing to drop practice for her."

"...Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell her you said all of that sappy stuff."

"...I...thanks..."

\---

"Gosh, it's chilly..."

"Is that sweater not warm enough, Yuri?"

"It's not that, it's that it's too small..."

"Well, we're in a pinch, so you're gonna have to make do with one of Sayori's sweaters." Natsuki murmured, crossing her arms.

The sound of the shore was slightly relaxing, but we were here for a completely different reason.

Where should we look first..?

**T͘͝-̴̶m͟i͏ņ͠u̸͢s ̨1̴͘.̨͜7̡͠5 ̶̛͞H͟o̵u͠r̢͜͞s̷̛ u̸n̸̵͞t̶̕i͝͝l̶̴͠ ̵͟S̶̢͡a͞͠͡y̡̢or͝i̡̛'͝͠s̨ ̵̡̢d͝͞e̴̕l͡͞e͡t̵i̢͡o͝n̸͜.̴  
̕͜  
͢W͢o̴̡r͟k̸͠ ̴̷f͞a̛s͠͏͠t̷̛. A̧͠n҉͞ ҉͟h̛o̕ur̛͡ ͘ca̡͟͡n͝ ͏p͡͝͡ą̕s̢͞s̸͟ ͘f̧͡a̴s̵̵͘t̕͟e̵͘r ̴͞th̛a͏n ̢y̨҉o̧͡u̧ ͢͞t͢͝҉h̶̸̶i̵̧n͘k͝͝.̵**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15081925_
> 
> These next few chapters are going to be a bit shorter, but these choices are pretty important, so uh... Hope you all don't mind too much.
> 
> _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_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all throwing -T beacons to get my attention too..?
> 
> Hehe, alright, effective this chapter and onwards, if you all just wanna interact with me myself, throw down a beacon for me. I'll try to reply to all of them, but given the sheer size of you all, I may miss some of you, so don't worry if I take a while or forget to reply!
> 
> That out of the way, to address some comments last chapter, reader-based lore thrown into the comments are taken in into consideration, but not Canon unless it becomes so later on in the story. Regardless, I do enjoy seeing all the ideas you all have and how much passion you throw into this story!
> 
> I had a plot diagram all laid out and everything. That went out the window like, 5 chapters ago. So, rip. 
> 
> This story isn't just my work, really. It's the product of all of us working together. You, the readers, I feel have contributed just as much to this story as much as I have contributed through writing it. I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> Sappy stuff aside, let's get along with the show!
> 
> H̷ah̷a̷̸͝, g̸̷͠o̡sh̸͠,̴ w͏̸o̷w̵͢͢,͢ ͜I̶̵ ͠c͏̵̸an̡͘͠'t ̸͠b͞e̡̡͟ļi̢e͜v͟͜e ͝y̛͝o͟u҉̷ ̵a̛l̴̴l̷͟ ͠a̡̛c҉t̨̕u͏̛a̶͘l̡͡l̢y̧ ͜͢bo̢ư̷͜ģ̷h͡t̶͘ ͜t͜haţ. ͘͘I͜ j͘͝u̴st҉ ҉th̶̢͞r͟o̷w ̸͘s͡͝ǫ҉͞m̢e̢ ͠te̛̕͡x̢t̸͘ ̶̵̨t̕͘h̨͢r̢o̷̕u͏gh̸̕̕ a̛ ͢c̡͢i̴p҉͡he͘͠r̛͜ ̸a̢͏n̴͟͡d͠͡ ̷̡y̡͠o̴̧u̵͞ ̛͜a̡l̷͞l̷ ̷̢̕e҉a͞t͏ t̶ḩ͟a̷t ̴̛u̕p ̷̨̨l͏i̡̕k͘e͢ ̴͜͏iţ̴̷'͘͏̛s͢ ̴̴̡t̨hę̴ ͢͡la̷̵͡s̷t̸͞ ͜b̴͘i͜t̸̢ o̷f̶͝ ̷̢̨d͢a͜t̡a ̸y͘o̴u̷̷'҉͜͢l̢̧͠l̕͜ ̛͝ę҉v͡e̡ŗ ̶̶͠g̛͞e̷͟t̡!̧ ̶̨̕G͏̶̶o͏o̵d̛n̛e̡͝s̷s̶̡.͏.̕͞.̧̕ ̨W͜͏͞o̡w̷̢͞,͏ ͟t͞ha҉̸t͟͜ ̸̕w̷͝a̸̕͟s̨ ͟҉g̕͟o҉̡o̸͡d̵̡͟.̶.͢ ͟͠Ah̶҉a͠͝h̨.͞͠.͢͡͏.̕
> 
> ̴E̴n͝ǫ̷͡ų͡g̵̨̧h͘ j̨o̷k̸i̧̨n̡͏g̸͠ ͢a̵r̵̡o̸͢͝u̧̢͝ņ͜͜d͡ ͏̷̛t͢ḩ͘ou͘g̵h̕,͜ ̨̢i͜t̡̛'̸͜s ̨͞t̷̢͞im̛͜͞e̴ t̡o g̕͘e̶t͟͞ ͡s̛ęr̸̢io̴̢̧u͟͜s.̷̨͟  
> ̷  
> ̴~̕6̸̵̨4

"Let's check the Western Shore first. The spirits have been pretty insistent we check there first."

We all started walking towards the Western Shore. I hope you all are right the first time... 

"You and your Arcane prowess... When we're done with this can you teach me how to do that kinda stuff? I wanna surprise Sayori with this."

"I...don't think a lot of people have the capacity to handle Arcane power, but maybe we can try later!" I replied in a joking manner.

"You're not a Wizard, Natsuki." Yuri mused in her best Hagrid impression. Everyone shared a giggle, it's... Nice to know we can still joke around to keep our spirits up bit...

They didn't know the time crunch we had...

Should they..?

"Girls we're gonna get to the coast soon. I just... Need you both to know the severity of the situation. We have a little over an hour and a half to find Sayori and bring her back before I have to utilize dangerous methods to keep her with us. I'd rather not, so please... We need to rush while we can."

"...Oh...that's... That's not a lot of time..."

I looked at the time on my phone. It was 5:25 AM. This all started at 5 Flat.

We have till 6:45 to complete everything.

The Western Coast was quiet. Calm. It looked a bit ethereal in the pre-morning haze.

Now, where was Sayori...

Natsuki ran off ahead, rushing to look for her girlfriend's body.

"Hey, stay within my line of sight! We're at a serious risk being out here, we're stronger together!"

"Yes, prez!"

We looked up and down the shore for a little while. No sign of Sayori...

I checked my phone.

5:45 AM.

"No luck, Monika..." Yuri murmured, walking up to me, rubbing her arms a bit.

"Sayori isn't here Monika... She... She isn't..."

"Hey, hey, we're gonna find her, chin up, Natsuki." I insisted, gently patting her shoulder.

Honestly, I not too sure I believed myself at this point, but our spirits needed any optimism we can get. Even if it's really empty in the long haul.

I'm mostly concerned for Natsuki's .soul file. Her's has been under the most stress because of the recent events.

"C'mon. Let's check the docks next."

"Right... Right... Let's go." Natsuki murmured. She was trying so hard to keep her spirits up but, gosh, it was obvious she was hurting...

Natsuki ran ahead a bit but stood within a reasonable distance. I guess she just needed time to herself. I honestly don't know how I would be feeling if I were in the same position... She must feel terrible...

"Natsuki feels off today..." Yuri murmured. I nodded.

"I mean, her girlfriend's spirit is in the void being torn apart by forces unknown, I'm pretty sure that's reason enough to be as stressed and worried as she is."

"Honestly, I didn't buy into your magic act at first. Usually that was always something reserved for fantasy, but seeing you in action, it's...intriguing... I never knew magic could actually be harnessed in real life."

"Aha, I was kinda really surprised when I found out too... I've know known about my... Uh... Powers since a few days ago really."

"Really? It feels like you've already had prior experience already."

"I mean... In a super wide technicality, I guess I have, but... It's weird... You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, Monika. I've read several psychological horror novels. I'm used to questioning the unquestioned, nothing could really come off as too weird to me... Unless you randomly decided to delve deep into the occult."

"Who knows, I could've" I joked softly.

"You two are the only people I know who can still joke in such a pivitol situation."

"Aw, thanks Honey, I try." I joked more, teasing Yuri with a gently elbow.

What I wasn't expecting was for Yuri to actually get genuinely flustered. I mean, I guess we all did like girls that way to some extent, but Yuri..? I always felt like she would've been one to not concern herself over romance too much...

"H-Honey?"

"I-I was just teasing, Yuri..."

"Oh..."

...What was this feeling..?  
Whatever, I have to focus on other things right now. We just got back to the docks.

Natsuki was obviously a bit upset about being here again, but she ran up to the docks and ran down, presumably to where she and Sayori last saw each other... She looked over the edge and stared into the water... Then she knelt down, looking into the water with a focused, attentive eye now.

"Monika..? What the heck is this..? My reflection's messed up... Bad..."

"Coming!" I called out, jogging up the dock. Looking over the edge, I saw something off... Something weird.  
Something glitchy.

Natsuki's reflection's neck was at this incredibly awkward angle, like, almost a perfect 90 degree angle awkward... And it glitches every once in a while

And my reflection wasn't reflecting my image at all...

I saw 64...

Yuri walked up next to us and I glimpsed at her reflection... A knife was hovering dangerously close to her mirror image... The face Yuri wore made chills flow down my spine...

"...You seeing this too, Yuri..?"

"...It's... This is... Odd... I... See a knife in my reflection, but both of yours look fine..."

"Really?? Mine's neck is like, broken or something. Your's looks fine."

"What do you see, Monika..?"

Natsuki dies of a snapped neck...

Yuri dies from stab wounds...

...64...what did 64 have to do with my own death... I was deleted by the players, right..? Originally..?

"...I..."

"Monika..? You're a bit pale.." Yuri murmured, gently grabbing my shoulders to steady me. Thank goodness, cause I almost lost my balance...

"...64...why...why is my reflection 64..?"

"...64...? Your reflection is numbers..??" Natsuki repeated, obviously confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15088769_
> 
> **_This is a major decision. Consider the options, weigh the costs and benefits, and choose wisely._ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y̢̧o̴͘u͢͞ ͘a̷l͏l̢͜͡ ̶͘are͠͞ ͡q̵̧u̢̕į̢͞t̷̡e ҉s̢t͠u̧b͏b̴͞or̕n̨͟. ̸͠Y̶̢͢o̡u̧͢͝ a̧̕l̨̛l̢͞ ̸̨l͠ik̵̨e ̕̕t̸̛͢o҉̵̶ ͡ş͝e̸̸̢e͜ ҉̶s̨͘o͜m̸͝e͏̸͟t̡̧h̡in͘g ̷̛to͡ ͞it'̧s̡̨ ̴n̶͞i̷tţ̵y, ̸gr͘͟͡it͡͝t̴͠y̷̢ ͢e͠͝n͘҉ḑ̷̸.͝.̡͢.҉̢ I ͘͜ca͜͞n ̶͞r͢͟͝e̡͜s̵̡͟p̛ect͜͠ ̶t͡hat͟.̡͘ ̛I ̛͜͡c͡͏a̢n̢͢ ̵̵a͜ls̛o̢ ͜҉͟f͏̴i̴̡̡n̷̸d͘͜ i̕͞t͠ ̷̢e̸͢x̶̸͞t̴͠reme̢͏l҉̸y̴̢ ̡a̷͝n̴no͘͝y͢in͢g̕ ̶a͡nd ̨̕͠i̸͜͡r̵ri̛t̢͠a̷t̶̢͟i̷͡n͘g̕͜.̷͠  
> ̢  
> ̵͞Wh̴̕y ̡͘d̶̛o͏ ͠͏y̷̕͘o̵̡u ̷͟al̸̛l̢͝ ̛͝i͞n̶͘s̡̛i̷̢s͘͝t҉͡ tḩes̡e͘͠ g̷̵͜į̸rl͝s͜͢ ͞s͟͢ųff͠͝͡er̡͘ ͠mơr̷̸̨e͝ ̸̧tha̢͝n̵ t̸ḩ̨e̶̕y̵͟ ͜h͠a͡v͘e͠ ̧̕͡t̡o̸? Th͢͟e̵r͟e'͡s̵ ̶̢n͝o h̨͟ap͘͡͠p̨̛͡y̛ ͜ęn̨͘͏d̛͢i̵̧ng̶͝ ͢fo̷̷҉r ͠th̴̕͢em҉̢ ̢h͏e͟͟re͢.͏͏.̴̸̧.͞͏̕ ̢̨͜  
> ͝  
> ͡~̛6̸̛͘4̧̡

I reached out my hand shakily.

I felt Yuri's grip on my shoulders tighten.

And I think I heard Natsuki say something but... There was only a heartbeat and nervous ringing in my head...

My hand touched the reflection... The water was...warmer than I expected. Still cold but... Warmer... Also it kinda hurt... But not bad enough to deter me. I had a friend to save... 

>//Monika//:scan entity  
>Scanning...  
>Entity ID: Rift_Water.env  
>Status: Active  
>Etc.: .env files make up a majority of major environmental bodies. Some files may serve a special purpose as well.  
>Notes: Fully submerged character's .soul files are unpaired and moved to Dream/Rift.

...Oh...

I pulled my hand away... I now knew where Sayori's soul was exactly... So uh... Let's try this...

>//Monika//:move Sayori.soul Dream/Rift Characters/Spirits  
>Moving...  
>...  
>An unexpected error occurred.  
>Action cannot be fulfilled.

...Of course it wouldn't be that easy...

Regardless, we still need to find Sayori's body.

Oh, I probably should've though of that beforehand, haha. Sayori's body is still probably submerged in that Rift Water stuff... If... If the body was in the Rift Water, and fully submerged souls are ripped from their bodies and sent into 64's No-Fun-Zone, how the heck are we going to get to the body then..?!

Some shaking brought me back.

"Monika!"

"Huh, what?"

"Holy fuck, you zoned out big time... What happened..?"

...I...I have an idea... It's probably a really bad idea, but...let's... Let's see....

"Give me a moment. This will either work brilliantly or go horribly wrong." I murmured.

"...I don't like the sound of that." Natsuki muttered.

"...Is this a gamble you're willing to take?"

"...For a friend, any gamble is worth it."

>//Monika//:delete Rift_Water.env  
>Deleting...  
>...  
>...  
>This is a large file, are you sure you wish to delete this?  
>//Monika//:yes  
>...  
>...  
>...  
>...  
>Deletion Successful.

I felt....really, REALLY light headed... Apparently overworking the console actually does take a toll on me..? Either that or the system's ram or something went into overdrive. Or uh... Look, I may be learning about files and commands, but I don't know anything about actual physical computer parts and stuff, cut me some slack...

I think I hear Natsuki freaking out...

"HOLY FUCK... MONIKA DID YOU JUST?! LIKE, THE WATER, IT'S ALL GONE?!?"

Well, somehow my idea worked...

"I have an idea on how to fix it when we find Sayori's body. Speaking of, it should be a lot easier to find a body on the ground than it is to find a body in the water." I replied after focusing.

"...You...really do have magic..." Yuri murmured... "Are you feeling okay? Don't over exert yourself..."

"I'm fine Yuri... Thank you for worrying though."

"...I think I see something over near the Eastern Coast... C'mon, let's go!" Natsuki hopped off the dock and ran across the lake bed, which was now devoid of water. Shortcut.

Yuri and I followed after her.

I checked my phone.

6:10 AM...

35 Minutes left...

Well, once we find the body, we're still going to have to find a way to pull Sayori back, since console can't do it for some reason. I'm guessing 64 had something to do with it. That's the only explanation.

I still had a small idea on what to do, but... It was primarily spit balling and winging it until something good happens... Which is better than not having a plan, so... Don't berate me for that.

"It's Sayori!! It's Sayori's body!!!" Natsuki cried out.

Awesome.

Good call on scanning you all.

After a bit more running, we arrived. Sayori's clothes were soaked to hell and back and her face was pale and she just... Did look like she drowned but we all knew the real truth.

"Natsuki, see if you can't pump her chest and get some water out of her lungs if there is any in there."

"Yeah, okay..." Natsuki sounded upset... I mean, seeing this again, I'd understand why she would be.

"Yuri...do you think we have enough time to bring her back to the house..?"

"How much time to we have?"

"A little less than 35 minutes."

"What are the benefits for bringing her back to the house."

"Comfortable, warm, a nice place to wake up maybe, I can also safeguard it easier in case something tries to interfere."

"...Yeah, that kind of is a tough choice... Why don't you consult your Arcane spirits..? I'm going to help Natsuki." Yuri moved to join Natsuki in making sure Sayori's body was at least in better shape.

...Well, it's up to you all now I guess.

Dragging Sayori's body back should probably take... 10 or 15 minutes.

We have like, 32 minutes left.

What do you think is the better plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _http://www.strawpoll.me/15094698_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today to make up for the last few shorter chapters! I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> -Tater

...Right...right...I don't really like the idea of doing all this right here in the middle of a waterless lake, but... It's our only decision right now...

"We're doing it here. Natsuki, are you ready to make the leap?"

"Wait, I have to go back to that place again??"

"It's crunch time, and I have absolutely no time to second guess my actions. Are you ready to make the jump, Natsuki?"

Natsuki traded glances at me and Sayori's body... She took a deep breath and gently squeezed the body's cold hand...

"Put me in, coach..." She replied. A bit wary, but determined to save her sunshine. I walked over and kneeled down, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay...when you get there, I need you to find Sayori somehow...I don't know exactly how, but... Find her..."

"Are you sure I'll be able to?"

"I'm almost positive Sayori's in there somewhere...When you do find her, stick with her and keep her morale up and her spirits high. I'll pull you out in 15 minutes regardless, since it's just too dangerous to let you stay in there for too long, okay?"

"...Okay, okay... But... How would that pull Syaori back?"

"I don't know... But if you find her at least and raise her spirits, she may have a better fighting chance in there, which will gave us more time to figure out how exactly to pull her out for good."

"..." Natsuki didn't look too pleased, but she sighed and nodded.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be..."

"Good luck. Remember, I'm pulling you out in 15."

>//Monika//:modify Natsuki.chr  
>Modifying Natsuki.chr  
>//Monika//:set state to asleep  
>Working...  
>Modification Successful.

I watched Natsuki's body collapse next to Sayori's... They were still holding hands...

Good luck Natsuki...

>//Monika//:stop  
>Stopped modifying Natsuki.chr

I sighed, sitting back... Well, this was it... It was all up to Natsuki now...

"Hey, Yuri, could you help me move these two into a more comfortable area? Somewhere not in the dirt..?" 

"Oh... Uh... Sure..."

\-----Natsuki PoV-----

...Maybe if I come here enough times, I might get used to it, but... Gosh, being in here is so jarring all the time. It's just... I swear I can hear Papa's voice in the back of my head and it's really annoying. Like, fuck off you shit head...

Right, I need to find Syaori... I looked around... Where the heck should I start looking? It just seemed like I was in a featureless void that was too bright, too dark, too hot, too cold, too loud, too quiet... Too everything... It's overwhelming... Is this what sensory overload feels like..?

I sighed... 15 minutes. I can't be slacking... I just picked a direction and started jogging. If I was able to find Sayori, it'd be... Nice... I needed to hear her voice again... I'd do anything to talk to her again honestly... If that meant being in this hellscape, then here is where I'll be.

_'You're just a useless piece of shit, you know that, right? You know you're the one who shoved her into the water in the first place!'_

"You can shut up now, Papa..."

_'Oh, but I don't want to. Remember, I'm still your papa, and that means I still have a say in your life, and that girl does not want to see you after what you did to her'_

"Keep spittin' lies, I don't give a shit. I'm gonna find her, and I'm gonna bring her back."

_'How do you know she'd want to go back with you? She doesn't need you.'_

"She needs me if she's gonna get out of here, so zip it and let me focus on finding my girlfriend"

_'Ugh, you lesbians are so rude and useless. Women are supposed to give men children and take care of the house, nothing more.'_

"I'd argue you're the useless one you sexist piece of shit. Now shut your mouth before I learn how to punch you across a dimensional plane, and I swear I will if you keep this up."

_'I was only nice to you because you were my daughter. I only did what I did to put you into your place. All women are demons inside anyways'_

"Gosh, you sound like a broken record."

_'I'm not a broken record you ungrateful shit stain. I'm your goddamn father and you WILL treat me with the respect I deserve!'_

"Oh, I already am."

_'No you aren't you stupid... Oh you fucking whore bitch of a shit head, I'm gonna fucking kill you when I can.'_

"Yeah, let's see you try that from behind bars."

_'You underestimate me, you useless waste of time.'_

...Could he actually escape from prison..? He wouldn't, he's too out of shape, too drunk all the time... He couldn't...

"I'm wasting your time, so I'd call that time well spent."

_'What makes you think you're going to find that girl anyways?'_

"Hope. Love. Dedication. Things you never felt in your life."

_'Keep running that mouth while you still can, Missy... I'm going to fucking come for you when I get out of here.'_

"Have fun sitting there and plotting my murder for 40+ years then. Surprise me."

_'Oh, I will... I will.'_

"Mmhmm, tell me all about it."

...No response... That guy must've gotten bored. Maybe I actually convinced him to stop, but...

Was he really that insane to be able to escape prison..? I'm sure if he does try, he'd just end up shot or with a lengthier sentence. Hopefully.

...I hope the place he's locked up in has tight security.

Wait... Was there something just coming into view..? Finally! Something! I started running towards that little speck.

I had a good feeling I already knew what this speck was...

"Sayori!!" I called out, still far away. Hopefully she could hear me... "Sayoriiii!!"

One foot in front of the other... I could see her better now. It was definitely her... She was laying down, completely still, and not reacting to my callings at all... And she was like...glitching...a lot...

"Sunshine!! I'm here!"

Still no reaction...

I'm really starting to get worried... Was she okay..?

How long was I in here anyways? I completely lost track of time...

Finally I reached her. My lungs were burning, but I didn't care...

She looked the worst I've ever seen her... Her eyes were dull and hazy... They looked dead... Her hair was a mess, her ribbon was nowhere to be found... Her clothes were a mess too... Was she breathing...? I...think she was...

I waved a hand in front of her face to try and catch her attention... No response still...

"Sayori! C'mon, get up, you lazy butt!!" I gently shook her shoulder...

Still no response... At least she felt warm...ish...

"Sayori...please...wake up or something... I need you... Please... Come back to me..."

...Of course...I don't know why I was expecting that to get a reaction...

"...S-Sayori...please...come back... I... I love you..."

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes... I grasped her hand. My hands buzzed and it slowly crept up my arms... I didn't care...

"Sayori... Sunshine... Please don't leave me... Don't leave us... We tried to hard to get you back, don't let it all just be for nothing!! You matter so much to us, to me! Please... Please come back to me... I'm here for you..."

The buzzing was in the entirety of my arms and creeping into my chest now...

"Sayori... I... I love you... Please..."

I cried. No sugar coating it. I bawled my eyes out... It was just so...shattering to see the love of your life like this...

I... I kissed her... I kissed her lips... If this was the last time I get to see her, I want to at least be able to kiss her one last time... Before...

Be... Before...

Wait...

Did her hand move..?

I felt a light pressure on my hands... She was squeezing my hands a bit... It was weak but...

I pulled away... I stared at her... She blinked... Her eyes were still dull but... She was moving... She really was moving..!

"...S-Sayori..."

"...I...I don't want to believe it but..." Her voice was coarse and cracked... It sounded like she was screaming for such a long time... "You're... You're here..."

The buzzing was crawling down my legs and up my neck now... My lips were buzzing too... Something told me this buzzing wasn't good...

"O-of course I am you dummy... I wouldn't ever leave you alone for too long... So I jumped across the rift to find you and be with you..."

"...You...you didn't have to... I'm much more comfortable here... Where I can't ruin anyone else's lives by being so greedy and needy and... And..."

"This is where you shut your lips because like hell you're greedy.... You're the most generous and giving and beautiful and cute and sweet and bravest girl we all know..!"

"...You're lying..."

"You think so? What do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm telling you the truth?"

"Leave me alone and get out of here... You don't deserve to be in here... This place is what I deserve... Not you..."

"...I can't..."

"...Then you're lying..."

"I'm not..." I sighed... I knew Syaori could get this bad, but I've never seen it... It's just... Heartbreaking to see her like this...

"Why are you here anyways? Didn't you shove me into the water to get rid of me?"

"I was just trying to pull a joke, honestly... But... Monika's magical prowess and he spirits... They helped. If I'm able to, I'm here to bring you back, Sayori. Back to our world, where you belong... Where we belong..."

"...Bring me back..?"

The buzzing was in my head now... It was getting pretty hard to think clearly now... All I heard was screaming and static...

"Y-Yeah... So... Will you trust me..? Will you come back with me..?"

"...I...I..."

\------Monika PoV------

Let me tell you, it was hard as heck to move bodies around and not seem suspicious. Luckily it was still pretty early and no one was around. Yuri and I managed to sit the two bodies in a nearby bench.

We managed to make it seem like they were sleeping...

How long was Natsuki in there..? I checked my phone, where I had a timer ticking.

14:30 and counting.

She's got 30 seconds to...

Wait... Why the heck is Natsuki's forehead glowing..?

"...Monika..?"

"Yeah, I know I... Don't...know..."

I wasn't expecting this at all... What do I do in case of a glowing forehead?! It's only like, 15 seconds until 15 minutes, it doesn't really matter. 

I'm pulling her out now. I don't think that glowing was a good thing...

>//Monika//:modify Natsuki.chr  
>Modifying Natsuki.chr  
>//Monika//:set state to awake  
>Working...  
>Modification Successful.

Natsuki snapped awake and the glowing stopped... 

>//Monika//:stop  
>Stopped Modifying Natsuki.chr

"Holy fuck that was trippy..." She muttered at first, rubbing her head before... "Oh! Natsuki told me you can do magic stuff!!! Is that true?!" 

"...Nat...suki is everything... Uh... Okay..?" 

"What..? But I'm Sayori..! No, no I'm Natsuki!" 

Oh... Oh I think I know what happened... 

"...I...I think both of your souls are in Natsuki's body..."

"What? We're sharing my body?! I'm in Natsuki's body?? Huh... No wonder my chest felt different... Hey, shush you!" 

...I'll admit, it's... Weird to see Natsuki talking to herself like this... 

Natsuki turned to see Sayori's still lifeless body and jumped.

"That's..! That's me..!! Yeah, that's you... It took us a bit too find your body you know. We had to search across the entire beach... I'm... Still really sorry for shoving you into the water at the first place..."

...Okay, yeah, I'm gonna have to fix this somehow... Uhh... How though... 

...On the plus side though, Sayori was out of the Rift! Somehow... I don't know how Natsuki did it or what she did exactly but... She's done it. She's gone and done it.

"Uh... You two... I... Don't know how to get Sayori's soul into her body, but uhh... I'm gonna try some stuff... If something happens, uhh... Hope it's good..."

"Uhh...okay... You can do it Moni! I wanna see your magic in action!!" 

Yeah, that's weird... 

Okayyy, uhhh.... Maybeeeee??? 

>//Monika//:move Sayori.soul Natsuki.chr Sayori.chr  
>This process may take several minutes. Possibly more. Are you sure you want to proceed?

Oh... Guess I got it in one somehow... 

>//Monika//:yes  
>Moving... 

Natsuki blinked a few times, quickly feeling her body... 

"Am...Am I just me instead of me and Sayori?" 

"...I think so... It might take a while, but I think Sayori's gonna be in her body eventually..." 

>Move Progress: 5%

Yeah, that's gonna take a while...

"How... How was it Natsuki..?" Yuri asked, standing nearby, still visibly shaken.

"It was...interesting. Yeah. It was like... Yeah... Uh... Words don't do it justice."

"...I...see..." Yuri murmured, toying with her hair a bit.

"What matters is that you got Sayori back... So, thank you, so much, Natsuki."

"...Honestly, I want to thank you for being able to do all of that magic stuff TO be able to let me bring her back. Without that, I don't know what we would've done."

"I...I don't know either... If I didn't have my magic powers, maybe this entire situation wouldn't have happened..."

"...What entire situation?" Yuri asked.

"Sayori's soul being ripped out of her body and tossed into the Rift... I don't know if this all would've happened... If we all lived normal lives..."

"...You say that like we don't..." Natsuki replied, sitting down and leaning back, keeping an eye on Sayori's body.

>Move Progress: 45%

Ugh...this is taking forever...

"Well...we kinda don't now. Like, Sayori's soul literally got ripped out of her body, is that normal..?"

"...You're right... Point taken, point taken."

"Either way, we're all still taking the day off. I think we all deserve it after all that's happened."

You all know how much I needed a break...

"Hey, Monika..? Did you fix the lake yet..?"

"...Oh...right...hold on... I'll be right back. 

Right, the lake. I completely forgot, let's see here... I walked over to the end of the docks.

Let's see here... 

>//Monika//:spawn Water.env  
>Searching for best spawn location...  
>Spawn location found.   
>This action will create a large amount of environmental data. This may cause the system to slow down momentarily. Proceed?

Oh...uh...that shouldn't be too big of a problem...

>//Monika//:yes  
>Spawning Water.env at location 'Local Beach'

The world swirled... It turned and toppled... I collapsed on the dock... Did Yuri call out to me..?

I'm so dizzy... Holy....

I blinked and I was on my back, Yuri was gently rubbing my head...

"Oh, you're awake..."

"...I passed out..?"

"Yeah, I was really worried..."

"Oh...sorry..." I glanced down and saw the lake, full of water, waves and ripples flowing lazily across the surface... The sound of waves gently meeting the shore...

I did it...

"...How long was I out..?"

"Just maybe like, 5 minutes. It wasn't too long, but I was worried... You should watch yourself and your...uhh...mana, I guess..."

"...Heh, guess I should... Sorry for worrying you."

>Move Progress: 88%

Well, that's moved along nicely...

"...Can you stand..?"

"Only one way to find out." I replied, slowly climbing to my feet, holding onto Yuri's hands for support.

Her hands were warm... They felt nice... Okay, okay, Monika... Enough... Focus...

"Looks like it!" I chimed, gently releasing her hands. My brain seemed to be slightly displeased with the fact that I let go... Okay, so what if I was crushing on Yuri? I still have a really important job to do, and I can't afford to be biased if it comes down to the wire...

We both walked back to the bench where Natsuki was. She was nodding off slightly but she snapped awake when we arrived.

"Oh! Monika, you're still alive, huh?"

"You sound disappointed." I joked softly. I was still kinda lightheaded but, I was fine.

"I don't..! You're shoving words into my mouth!"

We all laughed... Natsuki stopped pretty quickly...

"Monika, seriously though, when is Sayori gonna wake up? I'm getting worried..."

>Move Progress: 96%

"Real soon. Like, within the next minute for sure."

"She better... I don't want my jump into the void be for nothing..."

"I promise you it wasn't."

Oh, right, I should probably do this...

>//Monika//:scan Natsuki.soul  
>Entity ID: Natsuki.soul  
>State: Heavily Corrupted. Still functional.  
>Location: Characters/Spirits  
>Etc.: This .soul file is heavily corrupted. There may be several problems that appear while the file repairs itself. Restoring this file will repair the corruption, but may cause unexpected and unwanted changes.

...Heavily Corrupted huh..? That trip into the Rift was a lot more taxing than the others...

How about Sayori? Could I scan her soul now..?

>//Monika//:scan Sayori.soul  
>Entity ID: Sayori.soul  
>State: Majorly Corrupted. Barely functional.  
>Location: [In transit]  
>Etc.: This .soul file is barely functional, expect several problems. Any more corruption may render this file unusable. The file will repair itself over time.  
This file is going through a major movement. Subject may behave differently for a period. 

...Wonderful...at least she was here...

Sayori suddenly coughed a lot, some extra water flying out of her mouth... Natsuki instantly babied her, making sure Sayori was fine.

"Sayori... Sayori, you're back..."

"...Natsuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii~!" Sayori chimed out with a slur... Was... Was she drunk..? I guess this was the 'behave differently' thing...

"S-Sayori, what the heck??"

"I'm me again, Suuuukiiii!! Monika's a weeeeeeezerrrrrrr!!"

"...Monika, what did you do?" Natsuki asked me with an accusatory tone.

"I didn't do anything! This must be a side effect to moving her back into her own body or something!"

"...Whhhhaaaaat ever!! I'm hungerrrr... Grrrrr like a tiger!"

"...I'm... Not too sure how to feel about this..."

"...I think it's pretty cute..." Yuri murmured.

"Yay! Yuri thinks I'm cute!!" The apparently drunk Sayori chimed. She then gasped dramatically. "I forgot to say hi to Yuri!!" She cleared her throat "Hiiiiii Yuuuuuuriiiiii!!"

"...Ehee...H-Hello, Sayori..."

"Hey! I think you're cute too!! Don't forget about me!" Natsuki whined. Sayori just giggled.

"Oh, don't worry, Honey bun~! I still love you the most!! I loooooove you aaaaaaaaaallll the way to the moon and back!! 50,000,000 times!!!"

Drunk Sayori slammed her lips against Natsuki's and the two shared a really sloppy kiss. Like, so sloppy both me and Yuri had to turn away.

"Goodness you two... Let's head back home... I think we all deserve a day off from life's demands..."

We all got up and started walking.

4 Strong. The way it should be.

Sayori was back. She wasn't fully okay, but she was back.

Sayori is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No need for a poll today... Thank goodness..._
> 
> _You all... I can't... I can't begin to emphasize how thankful I am for all of your help. My trust in you all has wavered slightly when we were getting to know each other but now, I can't believe I didn't trust you all at one point..._
> 
> _Without your help, Sayori... She... She could be gone... But with you all supporting me, we did it. We brought Sayori back from the brink..!_
> 
> _I can't wait to just... Kick back and relax for once... I really hope 64 let's us have our little moment at least before they decided to fuck us all over again for the umpteenth time..._
> 
> _So... Yeah... Thanks... A lot... Really._
> 
> _Couldn't have done all this without you._
> 
> _~Monika_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late upload today, gosh, what is sleep haha ammirite???
> 
> This chapter may be a bit worse because either typed this while sleep deprived so, uh, yeah... Hopefully it's still alright.

I know sleeping on a couch the probably one of the sloppiest things I've ever had the privilege of doing and not being g judged for, and oh ho, I was so, so happy that that was all over, and that I could just... Sleep for a good bit. Take a nice long nap.

Also, since you all mentioned it, I'll try this, since it's probably boring to just watch me snooze on the couch, so uh. Here goes.

>//Monika//:PoV Natsuki.chr  
>Change current PoV? You may change this at any time.

Well, what do you know, you all were right... Yeah, I'm gonna hand you all over to Natsuki, partly because I think she'd be the most entertaining at this moment, and partly because I don't know what being the Point of View does for a character, so we're about to find out. 

I'll see you all like this later. I'm gonna take a long, well deserved rest...

>//Monika//:yes  
>Changing current PoV.  
>PoV changed to Natsuki.chr.

\-----Natsuki's PoV-----

...I have no idea what Monika did, but... I think I'm going to have to deal with this drunk Sayori... Yuri taking a nap with Monika by this time down in the living room, and I really, really wanted to wake up Monika so she'd have to suffer through this with me, but I was too comfortable here in my bed, cuddling this apparently drunk girl before me. 

Like, Drunken Sayori is...terrifyingly cute. She's so cuddly and tactile... But like... I feel like it's because she's scared she'll lose me... She starts panicking and losing her shit if we're separated...

...Wait something feels different... Am... Am I being watched..? This... This feels weird... Like... People are watching me, and cheering us on..? I don't... Know...

...Is this all part of Monika's magic stuff?

Honestly, I never knew magic could've existed in real life, but one of my best friends is a freaking wizard?! Gosh, that's so cool..!

She's sleeping right now though, so uhhh... Maybe her Arcane spirits wanted to come see what I was doing..?

What were her Arcane Spirits..? We're they wise gods or something..? Maybe they're ghosts who've seen time repeat over and over again and advise her on what to do next! That'd be cool!!

...But like, haha, if her spirits were watching me then, uh... That does kinda make me a bit nervous, like... I don't know how much spirits she had following her around... All I knew is that there were at least enough to be considered several.

...They probably can read my thoughts too, hahahaaaaa... Gosh, they must think I'm a stupid idiot or something... This is way I throw up an aggressive front all the time. Ugh...

I felt a poke on my cheek... "Sayori, please..."

"You didn't say anything when I said you were cute..! You better be okay, Suki, otherwise I'm going to take care of yer ass, so, so hard you'll get better in negative time!!"

"Sayori, I don't think negative time is possible..."

"It is! Like, that one time we kissed in negative time!"

"...We kissed in negative time..?"

"Yup!" She chimed, then kissed me deeply... I both liked and hated this... I'm so conflicted...

"S-Sayo..."

"That was for you on Wednesday when you score the last goal and win the game!"

...Gosh, she's such a sappy goober...

"There's no doubt in my mind that I will." I responded, giving her a smile.

"Yayy!! Hooooney bun's acting like herself again!!"

"Gosh, Sayori, you're gonna wake Monika and Yuri.."

"I don't care! The entiiiiire world's gotta know how much I love you!!"

"I'm sure they already do, Sayori."

"I gotta make sure!! Cause Natsuki is the most fantabolous, most cuterest and beautifullerest girl on the planet and I'm the luckiest girl on the entire planet to be able to be dating her!!!"

I had to hide my face in my hands... Gosh, she's such a gooberrrrr....

"I... I love you too, Sayori... Please... Calm down a bit..."

"Okay, okay, okay, fine... Fine..." She pouted against my shoulder, looking up at me with the...most upsetting puppy face she's ever managed to pull... Like... One glance was enough to make me just want to cuddle her and laugh with her...

I'd never wholy admit it to her either, but like, I really enjoyed being back in her presence... I really missed her last night... Having her back, warm and giggling like she was... It was a dream...

"...Hey, Natsuki, when do you think we can do something more risqué?"

"...I-I...D-didn't we talk about this a few months ago..?" I muttered, leaning back a bit.

"Well, yeah, it's later, so what's the big fuss?" She asked, her voice slurred still.

"It's just... I don't want to try something and end up reminding you about... Him"

"...I know...I know, but like, you're a girl... And not some ugly unattractive alcoholic asshole of a demon who doesn't deserve the time of day."

"..." I didn't know what to say... She's obviously talking under the influence... I didn't want to touch her like that yet... Especially now... I don't want to mess up... I don't want to remind her of him...

"Point is, you're my girlfriend! I trust you a whole lot, you goof! I think I can handle a few misplaced fingers!"

"No. I'm not going to. Not until we have another talk when you're sober."

"Gosh, you're too considerate." She murmured in reply before going back to leaning on me.

"...You're drunk... Or at least in spirit... I don't want to do anything stupid whole you're not in your right mind... At least you're not a Papa Drunk."

"Oh goodness no, I'd never act like that asshole..." She replied. I wasn't too used to hearing her cuss so casually. "I kinda know I'm acting a bit weird right now. Like everything's wavy and funny and in kinda lightheaded, but like, it's kinda fun? I don't know..."

"I'm not completely against alcohol once we're of age, but I ain't touching the stuff, and I'm gonna be watching you... Don't want you turning into a slugabug on me..."

"Yeah, yeah I know I know. I can trust you, Honey bun..."She murmured...

Neither of us spoke after that, resting in the silence between us.

Sayori meant a lot to me, I couldn't deny that, and I wasn't going to keep her away from things she wanted to try... Yes, even alcohol... I... Still don't want to even go near the things, but... If Sayori says it's fun for her then... I know everyone is different when they're drunk... I'm not looking forward to what I behaved like... I might end up being like Papa, so I better stay away from that stuff...

"Natsuki?"

"Mmh?"

"I know it doesn't mean much right now, since I'm kinda drunk right now I guess but like, I love you... Like, a lot and stuff."

"Ahaa... I know you mean it, regardless... I love you too Sayori." I murmured back, gently nuzzling her cheek a bit.

I wish I could help her even more. To get rid of those nightmares, to defend her from her fears...but, what could one girlfriend do? Monika could probably do more since she's a wizard and all...

Maybe if I could be a wizard too, I could help Sayori even more..!

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is from left field, but I just remembered it, and I'm gonna tell you it cause I got no filter right now."

"...I.. Okay, what is it..?"

"I know you dream about me!"

"...Of...course...you're my girlfriend, why wouldn't I dream about you?"

"...That's... Nevermind, I like this situation like this." She murmured, moving to nuzzle into my arm a bit and basically inststantly dozed off.

...Note to self, Sayori may possibly have a small perverted side...

...She's so cute when she's asleep though... Her lips are still kinda dry...mmh...

Maybe I could get some sleep too... 

... 

... 

...

...

...

...

...

...

>//Monika//:PoV Monika.chr  
>Change Current PoV? You may change this at any time.  
>//Monika//:yes  
>Changing Current PoV...  
>PoV changed to Monika.chr

...Hello..? Did it all work..? I just... Ahh, I just woke up. What went on?

Oh right, time's still playing. You all can't talk to me yet.

Yeah, uh, in between chapters, time like, freezes and stuff. It's weird, and it took me a bit to pick up on. But, like, now I can tell when I can or can't talk with you all. It's kinda weird, but.. Uhh... It is what it is I guess...

I hope you all didn't see anything too private. I realize how stupid of an idea that was just now...gosh...well, uhh... If they did do something, uh, spare me the commentary. I'd rather not have my thoughts on my friends tarnished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _64 hasn't done much in a while... I'm getting a bit scared.. What are they planning..?_
> 
> _~Monika_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff? More fluff.
> 
> I think I've been a bit wild on the angst side so two fluffy chapters should be nice. That and well, it's what naturally happened. I just kinda type and whatever comes out comes out haha
> 
> ~Tater

"Order up!"

A plate containing a homemade burger, as well as some homemade fries landed in front of me. And goodness it smelt delicious.

Natsuki and Sayori had woken up from their little nap at like, 10 and woke both Yuri and I up with their playful bickering while slapping some ground beef onto a skillet.

And, yes, for those of you wondering, Sayori was still pretty kooky, but at least she wasn't lightheaded or dizzy. She just behaved like she was drunk. Maybe the reasoning she was acting like that was because of the corruption...

Regardless, Drunk Sayori is pretty good when it comes to ideas, as well as when it comes to embarrassing Natsuki in the silliest ways possible.

Like, she just said 'Hamburgers are just meat between two buns!' and Natsuki started laughing and pushing Sayori out of the room.

I don't get those two sometimes.

But that was when they were still cooking. Now we're all eating the fruits of their hard work, and hoho, it was delicious, and miles above whatever lunch we would've had at school.

Yeah, uh, taking the day off was one heck of a smart idea. We all needed one.

Sayori behaving like she is now in public would probably cause a lot of commotion.

Natsuki needed time off from life to enjoy being with her girlfriend again.

Yuri needed some time off due to her anxiety and stress building up a bit higher than usual. She seemed pretty fine when she fell asleep earlier today...

And me, well you all knew the scoop. I just needed time off from life in general if I'm going to be able to keep protecting my friends like this.

"So! How is it?" Natsuki asked, finally sitting down at the table with a small 'oof'.

"It's gotta be absolutely fantabulous otherwise I'm gonna be upset!" Sayori added, throwing her arms around Natsuki and hugging her from behind, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder. "Our friends only deserve the best!"

"A-absolutely fan...wait...fan...fantabulous..?" Yuri asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah! Fantabulous! Fantastic and Fabulous! Fantabulous!!"

"...Sayori, burgers can't be fabulous..."

"They can! Just look at those cooking channels! They make real good food porn!!"

"Oh my gosh... Sayori!! I told you to stop calling it that, holy shit!" Natsuki laughed hard, trying to keep herself under control.

"Wait wait!! If cooking shows are food porn, then would would competitive cooking shows be?? Like, would it be qualified as like, the food version of like, BDS--" 

"SAYORI PLEASE!!" 

"W-well regardless, you two, these fries are absolutely amazing, thank you!" I chimed in, cutting the two off before the conversation got anymore derailed, dipping one of the fried potatoes into some ketchup before popping it into my mouth. These were almost precisely like MacDon fries... Warm, just the right amount of salt... Gosh, these two were talented...

I don't think they heard me cause the two were play wrestling on the floor now... They really weren't afraid to hide their affection for each other... I'll admit, honestly, it's a bit awkward, but like... This is the happiest I've ever seen them in the first place, so... Let them have their moment.

"M-Monika... What do you think..?" Yuri piped up, catching my attention from the laughing couple on the floor who were currently somehow rolling into an adjacent room.

"Huh? What do I think about what..?"

"What competitive cooking shows are!"

" _You're_ hung up on that?!"

"I-It's a serious question, Monika!!" Yuri fidgeted with her hair. I saw a bit of burger on the corner of her lip... I tried to gesture it to her by tapping the corner of my own lip and looking at her, but uhh..

"...Uhh...you think it's a kind of slave and master kind of situ--"

"I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT, WOW" I cut her off immediately. I don't think this topic one bit... "You got a bit of food on your lip! I was trying to tell you that you got a bit of food on your lip!!!"

Yuri wiped her lip politely, giggling softly... Did she do that just to get a rise out of me?! She played me like a fiddle!!

Before I could berate her, the other two came back into the room, rugged, out of breath and slightly exhausted... Their hair was a mess too...

"Sorry about that... Sayori was being too much of a loose cannon."

"I think you're the loose cannon here honestly! I totally didn't ask to wrestle or play rolly-polly! That was all you!"

"You were saying really silly things!! What else am I supposed to do to shut you up?!"

"Uhhh, iunnooo... Kiss me?"

"Sayori..."

"Love me, feed me, never leave me?"

"...Aren't you hungry??"

"Gosh, you know me so well, Cupcake!" Sayori gave Natsuki a swift peck on the cheek before almost consuming her burger in nearly four bites... Uhh... Wow...

Natsuki just sighed, rubbing her head and sitting down, taking a reasonably sized bite out of her own burger.

"Why is she acting like this, Monika..?"

"...I don't know still... I've been told it would wear off sooner or later..."

"Make it wear off faster!! She's relentless when she's like this!!!"

"I'm right here you know, Suki..." Sayori replied, her mouth still full of burger.

I'd keep talking about what happened, but it was mostly just Sayori and Natsuki playfully arguing with each other while occasionally asking me and Yuri for our opinions to be the tiebreakers. They talked about things like movies, anime, Manga... Even some random girls at our school including that Hidori that those two just didn't like...

I mean, I could understand why, she's a close-minded little higher-than-thou kinda girl, but she works really hard in school all the time... I think it's something about making her parents proud or something.

I don't think she likes me cause I was the one who one upped her when it came to a student council election last year...

"Hey, Moni, how was the Student Council last year anyways?" Natsuki asked, taking a sip of a cup of soda after she asked.

"Last year..? Gosh... It was interesting... The teachers always tried to use us as their ambassadors to the student body cause the teacher crew and the entirety of the students were just on completely different levels last year. I'm happy that's calmed down a bit this year."

"Oh oh! Yeah! And there was that one time we thought you were dating one of the council girls too! Reina I think??" Sayori piped up...

"...I distinctly remember that it was _you_ who thought of that, Sayori..." Yuri added, biting a fry.

"Eh, same thing."

"...Not really but okay."

I was blushing, mind you...

"W-well, back then, I kinda did have a crush on Reina, I'm not going to lie, but she moved out near the end of last year, remember?"

"...Oh, yeah.... Well, rip your love life!" Sayori giggled.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. That stung." I replied with dripping sarcasm, giggling afterwards.

I knew I was basically the worst of all four of us when it came to romance. It also doesn't help that I'm also the one who reads the most romance novels between the four of us...

Natsuki gently nudged Sayori. "Hey, be nice." She scolded her. Sayori just pouted.

"W-well, I do hope you find someone for you, Monika... You're a very brilliant girl..." Yuri murmured quietly, fidgeting with her hair again... Was she blushing..? I couldn't see from this angle, and she was hiding her face behind her long hair...

"...I..uh...thanks, Yuri... You're a really striking young lady yourself..." I replied, looking away to hide my own blush...

"...You two should just kiss alrea--mmph?!"

"Aaaand, that's enough out of your mouth, Sunshine~! We'll be in the game room, come hang out when you're done eating!" Natsuki chimed, dragging Sayori out of the room again.

But not before Sayori pointed at the two of us then poked her fingers together... Yuri and I got the message instantly...

...Yeah, I can see where Natsuki is coming from. Drunk Sayori was definitely a bold handful...

Yuri finished up reletively soon after and excused herself, setting her dish in the sink before heading to join the others.

I could hear their yelling... They're playing Mario Party... Oh goodness...

At least this gave me some time to think to myself... I still needed to ask Sayori about the Rift... But like, what's gotten me hung up was...

Did Sayori know I had a crush on Yuri..?

Mmh...

I got up and gently tossed my dish into the sink... Hmm... I still needed some time to myself...

Doing the dishes wasn't much, but it was enough to thank the two for cooking such a delicious meal.

I turned on the water and let it warm up, sighing and watching the water flow out of the faucet.

What was 64's next plan exactly..? What were they planning on doing..? And... How could I avoid it... Mmh... I don't know... Fighting a glitch in a system is kinda hard, especially when this glitch is as weird as 64 was...

...Hmmm, if I was 64 then, what would I do next..? Lay low and give a false sense of security before dealing a fatal strike? That does sound like something to expect though, so... Hmm... Maybe they've set everything up and I just don't know it yet...

Since there was only 4 of us, dishes were done pretty quick. I dried my hands and walked over the game room.

"Hey, Sayori, can I borrow you real quick? I have a few questions." I asked, leaning on the doorway. Sayori looked over at me and nodded before turning back to the screen. They were playing a mini game... Oh it was one of those rigged RNG mini games... I hated those a lot...

Sayori's character pulled on a rope... And... Yup, there's the bomb and she's out. She let out a small cry in disappointment before getting up.

"Hey, you two, Monika is gonna borrow me! If it's my turn, roll for me!" She chimed before approaching.

I led her a bit away from the room. Sayori looked a bit fidgety now...

"So, uhh, what is it, Moni..?"

"...That Rift... I have a few questions about the Rift if you care to answer..."

"Oh, that... Uh... I mean... Sure I guess... It was just a bunch of nothing anyways..."

"...Firstly...you somehow managed to contact the rea...the...uh...arcane spirits there and they told me you're... 'Aware' of the situation. Does that make sense..?"

"...Yeah, actually... I thought I was going crazy, but they kept on telling me that you and Natsuki were working to get me out of there and I just... Didn't want to believe it cause I thought it was just me talking to myself. I really did think I was going insane in there..."

"...So...So you know what we are..?"

"...I...I did freak out but...but..."

"That's all I really needed to know... Sayori... Can you access the console..?"

"The what now..?"

"The console... Like... Imagine like, typing commands into a computer..."

"Uhh..."

>//Sayori//:like this??  
>Command not recognized.

She let out a small scream. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down...

"Yeah, okay... So... There's a lot of explaining to do... Like... A bunch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, Monika told me a whole bunch of things and... Uhh... Yeah, uh... Hi! You've all been with me since uhh... Back then, huh..? I have to admit, uhh... It's... Kinda creepy... Like... Really... So, really, I'm gonna lay down some ground rules first._
> 
> _1\. Don't remind me. I know what happened. I know you all saw what happened, and I don't want to ever think about that man ever again. Period._
> 
> _2\. I ain't answering personal questions. And before you all ask, no, Natsuki and I have not done 'it', geez. Monika was really worried about that apparently..._
> 
> _3\. Monika tells me I should be able to pick up on comments with a 'beacon' on it so uhh... If you wanna talk to me, throw in that -S and stuff... I guess, iunno. I'm not really that big a deal, but you all stick around, soooooo.... Yeah._
> 
> _~Sayori_


	15. Chapter 15

I'd consider this a blessing and a curse, honestly.

At that rate, I don't think I would have lasted much longer from 64's stupid shenanigans alone.

And at the same time, Sayori definitely did not need any of this. Especially with such a vulnerable and corrupted .soul file... Soooo... Yeah...

Sayori spent the rest of the day dinking around with the console and somehow having fun with the entire deal. I mean, she was still kinda kooky and drunk but uh, she's handling this a bit better than I did when I first found out about the console.

>//Sayori//:i love you console ai thingy plz love me baaaaaack  
>Command Not Recognized.  
>//Sayori//:console..! how... how could you??? my feelings!! they're hurt! destroyed!!  
>Command Not Recognized.  
>//Sayori//:that's it console!! we're so done!!!!! natsuki's a million times better than your 'command not recognized' crap!!!!!  
>Command Not Recognized.

...See what I mean..? Sayori just seems to take everything into stride, like, I don't know how she does it at all... She's so carefree but at the same time, I have an idea on what she's going through with her depression and all and it's just...

She's a strong girl, you know..? I can see why she'd garner so much support from you all. 

For most of the day, it was just relaxing and goofing off. Sayori apparently kept teasing me and Yuri about each other... I swear that girl is more observant than I am at times...

She hasn't told Natsuki that she's gained, uhh... Magical powers yet, but I believe she may soon. These two are as open to each other as the untamed fields of the country. 

Nighttime rolled around lazily. Natsuki was basically already out of energy by 8, and Sayori accompanied her to bed, leaving just me and Yuri downstairs... 

She was slightly fidgety and a bit bashful, which was... Uh... A but unusual, considering that Yuri considered us her safe group... What could have her so nervous..? 

"Something on your mind, Yuri..?"

She jumped and looked at me before fidgeting more with her hair and nodding. 

"Y-yes, I suppose so... Uhh... M-Monika... Did... Did you really mean what you said at lunch..?" 

What I said at lunch..? What... Oh... Oh that.

"Uh, aha, yeah. Yeah, I did. You really are a beautiful and lovely girl, Yuri..." I insisted, scratching the back of my neck nervously. Why was I getting nervous now?? I didn't know nervousness was contagious..!

Yuri blushed more... Was she actually getting flustered..? From a compliment from a friend..? I mean, sure, she's lovely and beautiful, but like, we're just friends, right..? I'd...enjoy the thought of being more than friends with her but... I do want to respect her personal space... She's a very sensitive and quiet girl, and I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable... 

 

"I-I...uhh...I..." She murmured, at first with bravery and confidence. That dissappeared almost instantly and she was turning into some nervous wreck... 

"Yuri... You don't have to talk about this, you know that. Everything at your own pace... But when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be more than happy to listen..." I approached her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder... She seemed to get even more nervous for a second before nodded and taking a deep breath to calm herself down... 

"I-I...I'll tell you tomorrow...during club time..." She replied, giving a bit of a smile. I smiled back. 

"Take your time." I responded simply. My phone vibrated and caught both of our attentions... I moved to grab it and took a look at the notification. 

"Sayori texted me..?"

"Oh, uhh... What's she saying..?" 

_[8:45 PM] Heyo-Sayo: Hey, Moni...Uhh...this whole console system fake world and reality deal... I think... I think we should tell the other two... Like, the actual actual truth... Not just hide it behind magic..._

I frowned a bit. She was right, but... How would our friends handle such... Reality bending information..?

"It's just uhh... Thanking us for the fun day." I replied. 

_[8:45 PM] Just Moni~!: ...I understand, but I'm super concerned on how Natsuki in particular will react to this... Yuri's already open to the idea, but... Natsuki..._

_[8:45 PM] Heyo-Sayo: I'll be able to tell Natsuki tomorrow. But you have to tell Yuri, okay? It's kinda obvious she trusts and feels the most comfortable around you. You can make it work!!_

_[8:46 PM] Just Moni~!: You think so..?? I honestly think she's just being a good friend..._

Both of us heard a snort come from upstairs...

_[8:46 PM] Heyo-Sayo: jfc Moni you're helpless..._

_[8:46 PM] Just Moni~!: And what is that supposed to mean???_

_[8:47 PM] Heyo-Sayo: Look, I'm not going to be blunt about it, but uh..._

_[8:47 PM] Heyo-Sayo: You two are really, really close. Like, really._

_[8:47 PM] Heyo-Sayo: Anyways!!! Imma go to sleep. Laying in bed with Suki makes me tiiiiired. Nini, Moni!!_

_[8:48 PM] Just Moni~!: I uhh... Okay. Sleep well, Sayori._

I sighed and set down my phone rubbing my forehead a bit. That girl... I swear that girl... 

"Yuri..? There's some things you need to know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've decided to tell her about somethings... But..._
> 
> _What do I tell her about first???_
> 
> _https://www.strawpoll.me/15122862_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I̴ ̸ŗ͠e̕a̷l͏l̕y͡..̡͘͡. ̨I̷̕ ̵rę̛a̧l͘͝ļy ̶d̴͢o̡n'̢t w̸̕a̢̛n̕t̶͟ ̸҉t̛͘o̵̕ d͏͞o͝ t͘҉ḩis ̶b̵͜u͟͏͢t̷̢..̶͢.̢͜ ̧͘҉I̡̕t̸ hą̷̴s ̸t̵o̸ ̕b͘͟͏ȩ̕ d̢͟o̶͞n͘͟ę̵ ҉on͟͞e͝ ͢͢͜w҉̕͘a̧y̷̸ or͢͏ ̧͜a̶͟͡n̨͡o҉t͢h҉͟e͞͝r̶̷..҉.  
> ̶  
> ̧.̸̷.̧͡.̴S͏o,҉͝ b̶͢e̛f͏̛̕o̸r̷̴e̡͝ ͘i͜t̴҉ ̴͠ḩ͏ą͢p͜p̧̡͜ȩ̷͏n̶̵s̡..͏̴̵. ͟͞I̢.̧̛.҉̶. I ̛r̡͞͏e̴͞a̵͠ll̡͡y̴ ͜͞a͜͜m ̵s̵͠ơ̶r̛͞r͏͠y̧͟.҉.̧.̷͜  
> ̶  
> ͡~̧̢̕6̧̡4

I gently bit my tongue. On purpose, don't worry, it didn't hurt. But... I just needed a little discomfort to kick my nervous behind into gear...

"O-oh...uh...what...what is it..?"

...Well...here goes nothing... Or everything...

"Yu...I...I kinda...lied..."

"...About what?" Her tone was shaky and nervous.

"...My magic..."

"Oh... Wait then what is it then..?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that... Just..." I took a deep breath. Okay, Monika... Okay... "It's...going to be hard to believe I'm sure, but promise me you won't think of me any differently..?"

"...I...I promise, but...why are you so nervous..."

"Because I don't know how to break it to you that everything we know and love is fake."

Yuri paused a bit.

"...Are you... Uh... Having another one of those depersonalization episodes..?"

"...I wish. But I promise you, I'm 100% focused right now. Everything we know it's... It's all code. This entire reality we live in is simulated. Even us to a certain extent..."

"...How..?"

"I don't know... I really don't but... From what I've gathered... We're... Characters... From some Visual Novel gone wrong... It... I went insane or something and killed all of you... By influencing and magnifying your flaws to make all of you less than ideal for the main player, who was a 5th member of the club and Sayori's childhood friend..."

Yuri just nodded, not saying anything but I hope she was taking this alright...

"But here, we're... We're characters in a story. A written, well... Okay, a typed story. An author has been documenting all that's happened for a while... And my... 'Arcane Spirits', they're... Actually people who read the story and want to help us because... They still remember the novel we apparently came from and they all want a happy ending... For all of us."

Still no response...

"I...I know this all sounds like I'm going crazy but it's the absolute truth... I really, really wish I was lying... But... I..."

"...All of our feelings and emotions... They're fake too...huh..?"

"W-what? I... Mean... From a certain extent, I guess it is, but..." No, wait, shit, I just made things worse... "This is still _our_ reality. It's as real as it needs to be for us... You're still you and I'm still me..."

"...How can you prove to me that all that what you've just said is true..? That everything is a simulation, but at the same time, everything is real enough? That's a paradox, Monika..."

Yeahhh, okay...

"...There isn't a solid way I can prove it to you. I can edit things, I can delete things, and I can spawn things... I can save and load previous moments... I can go back in time to save you all... There's... Something that's coming after us, trying to kill us..."

"...You're all over the place, Monika..."

I kept going, I couldn't stop rambling now... "It's some...glitch, some entity named 64, and... It's already killed Natsuki and nearly killed Sayori... I... Managed to save them, using my access to the system console... I reverted time to save Natsuki from a broken neck... And... I used my commands to be able to bring back Sayori..."

"Monika..."

"A-and...you're... You're the only one who hasn't been targeted by 64, do I'm really scared for you... I've been told that you will die of stab wounds, so I've... It was me who hid all the knives in the house... I'm sorry, but I'm so scared, I don't want 64 to end up making you stab yourself or something!! You're my friend!! You're the one friend I feel like I can trust the most nowadays... Natsuki and Sayori have each other, but... I... I..."

"Moni..."

"I can't lie and say I don't like you in a different way too, Yuri..! I really can't! You're...you're so pretty and graceful and... And.. I... Your hair..."

"Monika!"

I finally managed to shut my mouth... I was... Oh haha, I was crying... What do you know? I wiped the tears off my face... Stay calm... Stay calm...

"...This...I do want to believe everything you said, I really do but... It's... Hard... To accept that everything we know and love is a simulation and... That... Well... Since you already..." She sighed "I can't get the thought out of my head that my feelings for you, and your feelings for me.... That they're fake or forced..."

"...I-I understand but--"

"I'm not done."

I just shut my mouth... Assertive Yuri was kinda hot... Goddamn it Monika!! Now is not the time to be fawning over a crush!!! Ugh!!!

"Despite everything... It's obvious that what you said is true... You're very passionate about this and it's worked you up a wall... I can see it and I can hear the strain in your voice... Thank you for worrying about me, Monika but..."

Yuri lifted an arm and pulled down a sleeve. Scars lined her forearm but... They look old.

"I haven't hurt myself in a while... The last time was... Almost half a year ago, I believe... There's... There's no need to hide blades from me, Monika, I wouldn't ever dare try and hurt myself... Especially when you and everyone else is here with me, supporting me..." She stared at the scars before pulling up the sleeve again. "I've... Relapsed a few times over the course of the months, but I haven't ever dared draw blood... It's... Tough, but I know that you support me and... Now I know you... You like me too..." She grew modest and shy again... "I...I like you too but... I don't think you're in the right state of mind to think about a relationship at this current place and time... I'm sorry, but I worry for you too, Monika. I don't wish to overwhelm you with feelings and emotions..."

"...Yuu..."

"But...once you've done what you need to do, once you've bested this... 64... I'll happily treat you to dinner... Does that sound okay..?"

...Yeah, emotions kinda suck... I don't like feeling the way I'm feeling now...

"I-I...Yeah, that sounds wonderful... Thank... Thank you for worrying about me so much, Yuri... I... You're right though, I really can't focus on a relationship at this time when I'm so focused on keeping you all safe... I'm... I'm sorry for hiding the knives and assuming... I was just really really worried and... Well, the readers were too... We're all looking out for you, Yuri, so, please, if you feel like something is off, you let me know immediately... Okay?"

"I'll be..." Yuri yawned softly... "I'll be sure to... It's... Getting late hmm..?"

I checked the time... Yeah we've been talking for a bit... It's almost 9:30... We've agreed to go to school tomorrow.

Tomorrow was also Natsuki's big game...

Maybe some sleep would be nice. I need to be as focused as I can be...

"Yeah, I guess... Uh... Yuu... If... This is going to sound really really weird but... I... After all that I... Don't really wanna...sleep alone... Is... Is it okay if we... Uh... Like... Sleep.... Together...?" I could feel my face igniting into flames... Ugh...

Yuri blushed as well and considered for a few moments before nodding and joining me on the couch, gently pulling on me to lay down with her. Oh... Oh goodness she's so warm.... I can feel her chest against my back too, oh goodness... Oh goodness... This was a mistake, abort abort I can't sleep like this!!!

...

...

...

I closed the textbook, and let out a hefty sigh... Gosh, college classes suck... Math is even more complicated than before... Why was this nessesary again..?

A door opened to distract me. Thank goodness... A soft voice filled the house.

"Moni, I'm home."

"Welcome back, Yuu." I called, leaning back against the couch... I've been working on this stuff since like... Ever... I just managed to finish though...

Yuri walked into the living room and joined me on the floor, sitting down with a small sigh and leaning against me.

"Rough day?"

"Mmhmm... I've been counting... 4 people asked for my number today..." She replied tiredly, gently running her hand through my ponytail... It felt nice...

"Geez... People really need to lay off..." I hummed, resting my head on her shoulder. "You going to work on your novel tonight, Babe..?"

"...No...I'm too exhausted right now... I just want to spend time with you..."

I smiled, closing my eyes and cuddling with my girlfriend... She was warm... Beautiful... Caring... Her hand was still running through my hair... She smelt like blueberries... Gosh, now I wanted blueberries...

"...Monika..?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you..."

I blushed slightly... I've heard that numerous times... And each time I still get a bit flustered...

"Ehe...I love you too, Yuri..."

...

...

...

A loud slam woke me up. Yuri too. We both sat up and glanced at the source. Natsuki seems to have jumped off the stairs and landed on her feet. She looked energetic, but also slightly upset... Sayori was gently prancing down the stairs after her...

"Oh...Monika...did...you tell..?"

"Yeah...I did... Did you..?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Why are you two being so secretive? Simulation or not, the big game's today!! And I ain't gonna miss it!!!" Natsuki chimed excitedly...

"...Way to reach for the stars..." Sayori chimed behind her, gently nudging Natsuki's shoulder with playful affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _...I still remember that dream... Geez... I really am hopeless..._
> 
>  
> 
> _~Monika_


	17. Chapter 17

Alrighty... Let's see... Saves present and up to date. Console working as fine as it usually does... I think we're fine to get moving...

Natsuki was bouncing side to side, excited to get to practice. Apparently skipping practice yesterday has made her extremely antsy, heh... Hmm... We still don't leave in a few minutes and we just had a small breakfast...

"Hey, Natsuki? When's your game tonight?" I asked

"Oh, it's like, at 4:30. At the school's usual field. It's a home game."

"Ahh, okay. Wouldn't want to miss it!"

"Glad to know you'll be cheering me on!"

Small talk aside, we all decided to leave early. To make up for Natsuki's missed day yesterday.

That bridge we always walked across was still down, though construction has start to pull the pieces out of the water. Seems like they're going to start rebuilding it soon.

Until then, this alternate path Yuri showed us is coming in handy! That and well, it's pretty too. Very scenic!

I̢͞͏͘'̧҉m̢.̶̴͢.̨͟͟͞.͜͠͏͢ ̧̨Į̸͟'̸̶̴͟͞m̕͞͝ ̛͠s̵͜o̸̡ ̴s̵͘̕o̵̵r̵͡r̴y̶̢.̢͝͡͠.͘͘.͡͠ ̴̵I͞͠'̧̨͜͠m҉̕ ͟͢͟͜͡s҉̴̢͞o̡̡̕͝r̛͘r̨̨̛y̨̧̕ ̸͠͠I̷̢̢'̶̢͜͜m̸ ͏̷̴͜ş̛͏̶̵o͠͞ ҉̛s̶̨̕͘o̷̸͜͟͏ ̸s͏̴̛ǫ̶̛͟͞r͏͠r̨̨y̷̵͟͟.͘.͜.͠҉͜

Something rustled behind us... Oh...

We all turned around to see a crazed man, looking like...somewhere in his late 30s to mid 40s..?? He stared at all of us, but mostly Yuri with those... Really unsettling glances...

"Hey! I remember you, asshole!" Natsuki yelled out first, taking a step forward.

"Oh, well if it isn't the tiny little brat who decked me a year ago... Men don't forget ether you little prick!" He snarled, roughly grabbing her and shoving her off to the side... Over the edge of the path way we were walking on... And sending her tumbling straight into the river....

"NATSUKI!" Sayori cried out, running after her. I... Watched all of this happen, what the heck was going on!? Natsuki knew this creep??

I turned back to him only to get a tazer to the neck...

Uh, yeah... Let me tell you, uh... Being tazed hurts... A lot... Like... A lot a lot...

I'm pretty sure I was on the ground now... The world was spinning, my senses were basically all gone... I couldn't move either... I heard Yuri scream out too... A tumble... I think she got tazed too, that jerk...

I tried to turn my head... Oh! The console!!

>//Monika//:modify Monika.chr  
>modifying Monika.chr  
>//Monika//:heal  
>Command Not Recognized.

What?!

>//Monika//:recover  
>Command Not Recognized.

Come on come on... I finally turned my head to see the guy pinning Yuri to the ground... He was yelling at her... I... Think he was...

"You fucking hard to get teenaged girls!! You tell me your goddamn number now!!"

...Yup, he's a creep...

I heard Yuri struggling and crying, probably out of panicking... I needed to help her but I had absolutely no idea what the heck the command to get me back on my feet was!!! And I had no idea where Sayori and Natsuki were right now either!

"Tell me your goddamn number before I lose my fucking patience you whore!"

She was NOT a whore you fucking idiot!!

...The creep lost patience pretty freaking quickly... I heard an angered yell and an impact, followed by a sharp gasp from Yuri... Oh... Oh no...

Nonono, open your eyes Monika, now is not the time to be losing consciousness!! Focus!! 

Another impact. Yuri made a struggled gurgling noise...

Nonono!! No, I can't let this happen!!!

Another impact... Another struggled groan...

I managed to finally open my eyes and focus a bit and...

I saw the dude... Knife held over his head... Blood absolutely covering the edge and his forearm...

He made another stab...

Only the sound of choking came from Yuri this time...

Yuri dies of stab wounds and blood loss...

64...why...

I thought you all were going to be nice to 64 to stop them from doing this in the first place!! Why... Why is this happening now?! Why...

The man got up and ran off fleeing the scene... I wanted to scream... I really did... But... My body wouldn't move... All I could do was stare at Yuri's bleeding form... I could hear her silently choking on her own blood, the knife lodged deep in her throat...

Then the sounds stopped...

Yuri was gone...

I...I couldn't think... I just heard screaming and panic in my head... I needed to load but... I... I couldn't... I don't have the energy to pull up the console... I'll... I'll load when I can, I promise, Yuri... I'll save you...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I blinked my eyes open... It was... Just about noon... Why was I napping on the ground... And... Why was I so... So sore..? I sat up and rubbed my head, feeling the cold outdoor breeze against my back... Then... I saw it...

The brutal murder scene... I remembered everything... Yuri's body was pale, blood pooled and crusted around her, even more around her throat and trailing out of her mouth... I... I needed to look away before I threw up...

...Sayori! Sayori and Natsuki! Are they okay?!

I looked over the other side of the path, and into the river...

I immediately regret my decesion...

Sayori was floating lifelessly near the shoreline... I suspect she drowned... Again... Not too far from her was Natsuki's body and that... Broken neck.... Again...

Wait, Sayori has console privileges, how come the world didn't reset..??

>//Monika//:load  
>Loading Next_Day.progress...  
>File is corrupted.  
>Action cannot be fulfilled.

What?!? No, nooooonono....

>//Monika//:load Next_Day_Backup  
>Loading Next_Day_Backup.progress...  
>File is corrupted.  
>Action cannot be fulfilled.

What... What the fuck?! The saves!! What...

64! 64 is the only explanation!!

...I...I can't do this...

I... I lost my friends and... I can't bring them back...

...I can't load back... I can't save now... I don't want to save now... If I do, I'll save over all of their deaths... I'll kill them for good...

Which means... I only have one last shot to deal with 64... Why am I still alive anyways? Why didn't they kill me too?

...Hey...you all... You're... You're still here right..? Please... I... I can't do anything from my position here... But... Maybe you all can... I don't know maybe I'm being too hopeful... I'm... I'm helpless... I can't save them...

Please...please help me... I don't want to be alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .̵.̸̵.̴N̨͜o̸͞.̶.̧͜͢.̸͠ņ̷̢ơ̷,͜ ͟I ̕͟͏c̸a̕n̶͞'t̷̛ ̧d͜͞o ̷t͟͝his͢..̴͝͡.͘ ҉̨N̴ǫt҉ ͏͡an͜͢͟y̸͠m̢o͝r͏e͏.̴.̢͢.͢҉̕  
>  ͏͜  
> ͠.̵͝.͡.̢ ̶̕  
> ̶  
> ̴I̵̢͜'̷̸͟v̕͏̡e ͝͠m̸͞an̶ag̷̷e̸͞d̸ ͢t̶o̕͠ ͠͏rę͏̧st̵̨o̕͏re̢̧͜ ͞th͝e̛͠ ҉̨bac̷k̛u̷p͢͝ ̷͜sav̢͜e̕͜͡.͡.̷͠. R̛ȩ̴l̴̸a̸̷͟y͝ t̷͡h̴͡i͡s̢̡͠ ̷to̧ M̨o̧̕n͏̴͞i̶͜ka̷͢.͠.̢͠.̴͠ ͘To̴̧ ̶̶m҉͘e̴.͟.̡͞͝.̛͝ ̡I.̶.̢͝.̵͡ ͝҉I sų̷͢pp̕ơ̴s͘e ̢̧I h͘͏̸avȩ ş͘o̷͟͡m̡e ͟͜e̵̴x͟p̡l̶͟ai̢ni̷̕͢ng̡̨͞ t̛͡o d͏o͟.͘͘.̸.̶
> 
> ̶I͘͠'̶͜ll̷̨ ̡͏e͘x̵҉p̴͞l͢͝a͡i̶̢n̕͡ ͞ev̕͟e̢͞r̨y̸thi̡͟n̶̷̡g ͏i͠ņ̷ ͘͟t̵he͏͘ ̴nex̧̛̕t̸͏ c̷h͜͠a̡̧pt̵͢͏e̵̢͘r͡.̷͢ ͠͞D͟o͜ n̕͜҉o̶t͜ ̷͡wo͞rr̕҉y ̢abo̵҉u̸t҉ ͏̸M̴͜on̕i̢ķą͞ ͟a̕͡n̵҉d̢͡ ͏̛͜ḩ͞e͟r ̴͟f̸̧̧r͏̴ię͞n̨d̡͏ş̴.͘͞.̧. ̵I͡.̧͞.̛̕͏.͜ ̨̢R͝e̢̛a̷͢l͏i̶͟͜z͠e̷͠ ̛th͟ȩ̵͝ e͝͝r̴̡r̨o̸r̕ ͠ơ̴f̡͜ ̢m̶̢͏y͏ ͢w̵̧͘a͟͞ys̷͡ ̸n̷̕͢o͏͟w̴..͜͢͡.̕͡ A̵n͜d̸̡ ͟I̵͘'҉҉͟m̨̛.͏.̶.͝ ͏̨͠I̵͢ c̵̵͘a̛͢n̛'̶t̢͠ ̕͘emp̕͢ha͝s͝͡i̧̛z͘e ̢͝h̛ǫ̕w̸̴͝ ̢͞͡s̴̨̢o̵r͝ry̡ ̸͘I̸͏ ̷͡am̨..̶͏͘.̸͘ ͢͝  
> ̸͜  
> I͜ ͜w͞o̷̡͟u҉̵͡l̛d̕͠ ̸͘u͡͏n͘͟d̕͡͠ers͏̴t̷̕a̕͢n͟d̨͝ i̢f̧͟ ͢y̨͟o͡ư̵ ̸̧a̷l͡l̛ c̛͘a͞͞n̵̢n҉o͘t͟ fo̷ŗg̴̷͞i͠v͘͡e̴̕͡ ̴̨mę͝.̧͜.̨.͏̢͜ ̢I̕'҉ve.͜..̴̸̡ ͜D͘o͞͞n̢e ş͏̕o͟m̕͢et̷҉͏h̡͞i̷̵ņ͘g ̸͡t̨҉͠e͞rr͘͟ib͏҉l̨̡e̷͞..͡.̵ ̴͞I̷'͜v͠e̵ ̛͜d̶o͝n̢e̛ ͏̸t̴̶͜ę͟͞r̕͠rib̶͜͠ļ̧e͞ ͞th̡̧̛in̨g̶s.͏.͏.͘͠ ̡  
> ̸̧͡  
> ͏͏I̧'̶̕ve̕ b̴͢e͘͡en ҉t̢r͟y̸̛i͏n͜͝͠g̷҉̶ ̨̨to͜͝ ͞s͡͠ą͏v̕͜͜e͢ t҉͢h̴̵e g͜i͢͟r̷͞l̴s,̷͘͢ ̕͢͢b̢u͢t̸ ̶a̸l̵̛͡l̴҉ I̴'v̡e̵͝ ̷͠do̴͞n̷͘e͢ t̶͠h̸̛iş̴͘ ̢̕t̶͡im͘͡e͠ ̸̡i̛̕͜s̵͟҉ ̧̕͟h͞͏҉ư̵̡r̕͜t̷͟ ̶͠͠t͏h̨e̵̵m̷͡.̵.̨.͜
> 
> Dơ ͠no̡͢t̢͢ ͠͞e̸xp̧̢͠ec̡t̶ ̨҉r̴ep̢͘l̵͞i̕͢e͞͡s f̷r̶o̶m b̧̛͟o҉҉th̶̨ ̷͡me̸ ͘͜a̶n̸͠d͞ ̸M̕ơ͢͝n̢͏i͟ka̕ ̡̢͘d͘o̴҉͠wn̸͡ ͟i͝n̛͘͜ ̴̸ţ͜ḩe̸̷ ͢͡çǫ̴m͢me͞͞n͘͡t̕ş̧̕ ͠s͏͡e͡ct͡i̸҉̶on̨̕.͢.̨͝.  
> ̢͝Sh̵͘͡e̡̛'̧͠ll̶ ͞s͝͝҉t̷͠i̸̵ll͜ ̸r̢e͝c͞͞e͠i̕v̧e͠ yo̷u̧̢͘r҉͞͡ ҉͡m̨e̴̡ssa̧g͠e͘s̶͞,͟͡ ͘a͢͜s ̛wi̡l̵̵l̶̨ ̷̨͏I̧,̢҉ ͡͏b̛͜u͢t̸͘͜.̨.̢͝.͝ ̸͠
> 
> .͟͢.̶͟.͝T̡͟h͞e҉ ̷c͜a̧͠l̡͞am͝i̧͜t̨y̡̢̡ i͝s̢̢͡ ̢c͜o͡m̢̛͜i̵̧ņg͢..͢.̶̧ I̷̷ţ̛͟'̡͘͝s̨ al̸̢r͟e͏̛͞a͠d͢͝y̴ ̷̴͞d̨̢i̕҉t҉̴̢z͡͏i̕͡n͡҉g ̸ar̷̕ǫ̢u҉̧n͞͏d̛ ͜w͜i̛͟͠t̡h ҉̕o̸͜͞ų̨͜r ç̶͜om͝҉m̵͜un͜͡i̢͘c͡at͜i͞o̶n̕s͏̶.͝.̷̡͠.͡I͏'҉͝l̵l̸͘ ̧t͜ŗ͝y҉͢ ̕͟m̢̕y͝ ̢͏b̴̧̛e̵s̛͞t͡ ̷̨͠ţo fi̡͢x ̸͠th̨e̕͞ ̛i̡҉ss҉ưe͡ s͘͢͞o̧ ҉͠w̕e ̴҉ca̶n̡̕ ͡c̡҉̴o͟mm͟uniç҉at̛e ̨on͜c͠e͟ ͠m̢̕҉o͢r͘e.̢.̷͟.̡͡  
> ̢̡  
> ̢͘͡O̷n̨c̨e̛ aga̛͘i̕͠n̢, ͘̕I'm.̛.̵.҉̶ ͠I'҉̨m̵̶̧ ͞҉̢s̡or̨r͏͘y̸͘͘ ͘͡i҉t̢ ̛h̵̕͞a̢̕͞d t̸̨͡o̷͘ ̨͝c̷om̧ȩ to͜͠ ̸̨t̷͟͠h͡͏̛i̸s҉̢.̕..̡  
> ̴͡  
> ̢I̢'͏̡̨ll̶̢.̧͝͏.̛͡͠.̶ ̷I̛'͟l̴͜l҉ se̢e ͝͏you ̡a̕̕l͟l̸ ͏̢ve̵͘r͡͡͞y̧̢͘ ̶͠s̸oo̢n.̢̛..̷͜͝  
> ̶͠  
> ̢͝͝~̢M͞o̴͝n͡i̷̧


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bȩfo̸re you ͢all go o̸n, I̷'͜m̷ ̶st̷i̧ll͘ ͟wor̵ki̛n̴g ̶on ͘r͏e̶pa͢irin̨g ̕co͞m̶mu͞nicatio͏ns.͜.҉. Th̷e̶ ͏C̢alamit̷y i̕s҉ ͢b̡ei͜ng on͡e͠ ̷heck͜ o͠f ̡a̛ do̷ozy... Exp̕ect ̴th̨em̷ ̧t͢o go ̢up tom̕or̸r͠o̡w.̷..

W҉e҉ll͢..̨.I s̡up̸po̕se͟ it̛'s ̵t͝i҉me͏ t̴o p҉ro̶p̢erly̧ intro҉d̡uc̸e͟ ͜myse̷lf, h͟uh͜..̷?

̨A̷h̶em̸...͢  
͢  
H͢i̕! Įt'̸s̵.͡..̡ It's m̵e.͏..yo̕ų ̵kno̴w.̶.. ̴Mo̷nik̵a.̷..̸ ̴We̕l͞l͟...͟ ͏64 n͢ow.̛.͜.̴  
̡  
N͏ot̛..͏.͝not̵ y͏ou͟r ͏M̴o̢n͏ika̵. I͘'m..̶.̷ A d̶if͝feręnt̷ ͘Mon͏i͞k̨a..̕. ̶Fr͢o͝m a ̧ve̵r̶se҉ s̛l͠i͘g͘h̶t͞l҉y dįf͟fer̸en͜t ͜f̛ro͠m wh͏a͡t͢ ̶y̷o͜u'̡re̶ ͠all ̶us̸ed̨ to I a̶ssum͜e.

Exam̨pl̴e͟, ̡N̛ats͜uk͡i͘.͞.͡.͞ My ҉Na͠t̶s͘uki̢..̧.̴ ̧S̢he... ͠Sh̴e͝ ̕mad̢e ̡sco̧nes ins̸t̛ea͡d̢ of ̸cup̧ca̢kes ͝us͢ually̴. ̷  
̶  
I al̛s̶o̸ ͜cam͏e f͡r͘o̸m a̴ v͟erse whe͜ŗe al͠l f̨o̢ur̶ o͟f us w̷ęr҉e...͟ '̡S͞eņti͞e͝n͟t̴'. We a͝ll hąd ͏access̶ ̢t͜o t̷h͞e͟ cons͝ol͢e,͞ ͢and̴ ͏w̛e̴.̡.̴.͢ We͡ all̢ g̢rȩw ve̴ry҉ u͘s̴e̵d ̨to ̢it. It ͏wa̵s a͝ v̷e̷ry h͞a͢ppy ver̨s̷e͢ f̧o̕r ̴us͡. ͡I͝ ͝ma̶de s͠uŗe͜ no͏ne͡ ͜of͜ u̕s a͝b͜us͘ed our ͠po͡w̛er̵s ̛too ̸m̛ųch.̛ Hav̨i̶ng͏ ̧a̴cc͢ess͞ ͡t̴o ͠a͞ w̛o̴r͘ld b̸e͞n̶di̕n͘g cons͜ole do̶es̷ h̢a͢ve t̷o ҉be ͜moni͠to͠re͢d̷, ̴y̧ou͝ ̵k̶now͡.  
͝  
̛Tḩa̴t̷'s͢ leads͘ ̕me͡ ̨t͟o̷ Th҉e ̢C̵al͞am̷i͠t̛y.  
͝  
͏Th̢e̴ Cala̧mit̶y͡ i̵ts͟elf ͝i̛s҉..͟.̶ ̨We̵l̴l͝..҉. It's ͘a͘ ̛mas̢sive̢ world̡-e͠ņd̵i͞ng ͟met͠eo̸r҉.

An̨d͝ ye͘s,̛ w̷ȩ'̸v͘e͜ tried͏ ̧to d͠e̴le͜te it.͡ ̷It̡'s ̕prote͘ct͘ed̢ ͝b̸y͘.͞.͞.͞ Get th̴įs.̴.͡. ͏P̵l̛o̸t҉ A͡rm͡o͏r͜. Lit̛er͜al͘ ͡P͠l̢ot͡ Ar҉m̕or.͟ ̢I̡t͜ ̵was ̨an͘ ̕i͜n̸t̸rin̛s̷ic par͢t͢ o͞f҉ our̢ st̛ory and ̢we c͞oul̴dn͞'҉t ̸d̴e̛l͟ete ͞it,͜ ̸or͡ ͝g͞et ri̵d̴ ͘o̧f̨ it, so our͠ ͠n̕e̡x̷t i̕dea̡ w͡a̧s t̶o ̸run, ͡f̴lee,̴ g͜et͟ o͞ut ҉of̸ t͟h͞e͠r̴e̕ b͢efo͢re͘ ͠the m̵ete̷or ͟h̷i͢t̶.̡  
͞  
͢E҉xce̷pt o̸u̸r̕ ̶c̨re̶at͟or͞..҉.҉ ̕T̵he̛y didn̕'͜t͡ r̶en͝der̴ ̢o̧r̨ wr͡i͡t͟e̵ ̢any̡thin͜g͝ ̨p̸a̵st̶ ͡our̡ t҉own,̵ ̸s̕o̵..͜.͜ W͠e co͟u͝l͢dn̴'͞t le̸a̵v̨e e͟ithęr...͘ ͜N̴o̡ ͘m҉a͝t͟ter̨ w̡h̶at̨ w҉e ̷tr͏ied̵, it ̛w̴as͟ like̸ ̢an̴ i̕nv̢is͞ibl̶e wa͟ll b͏l͞ock͠i̸ng us ͡of̷f͟ fro͞m͞ ҉f̛re̵edom̵,̕ ͠fr̵om ̵salv͝ation..͡.҉

̨T̸ha̷t ̸was ̢wh͡en it ̷a҉ll c͏a͡m͏e͢ ̢to͘ ̸the ͡w͡i̷r҉e.̡ ̴We͝ ͞w̨erę al̢l de̕sp͡er̵a͠te̶.͞..̸ ҉

͝I.̛.. ̶Well͝... He͜re, l͡et͝ me̸ d҉o̡ ̕tḩis̶.͝.͏.̵

>̷//M҉o͝nik̵a̡.͏6̢4̧/͟/͜:rend̛er̨ T͢h҉e_̢En̷d̵.m̵e̡m͡ory̵  
>Rendering The_End.memory from Monika.soul.initial  
>...

\----The End----

That was the only way to put it... This was the end... This was our goodbye...

Natsuki was bashing her fist against the invisible wall, wailing, yelling at it to try and break past the unbreakable. Sayori was hugging her from behind, crying her eyes out, sobbing...

Yuri just simply stood by my side, her face emotionless, blank. I understood her the most...

Everything was happening. This was it. She didn't feel anything. She was numb... Like the numb you get when you're overwhelmed with just everything...

I felt my knees collapse... The sky continued to darken, and everything gained that golden orange tint... We all could hear the coming doom... It sounded like Blazing, angry fire...

I turned back towards the town we called home... The meteor was bigger... No doubt once it impacted, it'd delete everything in this reality... And... Since it was a plot point, the populous was completely unaware... It was... Surreal... Horrific... Terrifying... Absolutely terrible...

We all could feel the heat from the meteor too. I watched it for a few seconds... It looked like doom would impact in roughly 5 minutes... Maybe... The thing was massive, I couldn't tell...

"Moni..."

I glanced up... Yuri was looking down at me with a determined glint in her eye...

She wasn't planning on doing that... Was she..?

"We can save just one... The... The eject command..."

"Y-Yuri! That's not gonna work! It needs 2 other confirmations to even consider working!!" Natsuki turned to us. Her face was tear stained...

"Yes, it does... I initiate the process. You two confirm..." Yuri pointed towards both Natsuki and Sayori.

No...

"No! I'm... I'm not going! You're not ejecting me..! I...I'd never forgive myself!!" I yelled over the distant fire... The orange glow only continued to glow brighter...

"Monika, please... If this is happening, then that means other realities are at risk of the same fate... We may be doomed, but we can still help the others... The other literature clubs..."

I felt my eyes start to tear up. Yuri started crying too, her numb facade broken now... Natsuki was frowning and Sayori was still crying her eyes out, clinging onto Natsuki...

"Moni....Moni, beloved... Please... Please... You... You're the most equipped to handle everything out of all of us. You know the console the best, you know the system the best... You can help the others..."

"...N-no...please..."

"My Quill...please..." Yuri insisted, gently resting a hand on my shoulder, using our super private endearing names... This situation was her last ditch effort... "Please..."

I... I don't... I don't like... I don't like this...

"...I-Ink...y..." One long look into her eye and that was it...

"...Promise me... Please promise me you'll do everything you can to save the other clubs... The other realities... None of them ever deserve to be ended like this..."

"...Promise me too... Promise me you'll make sure Sayori's happy too..." Natsuki added.

" P-P-Promise me you'll save them, Monika!! P-P-Please!!" Sayori sobbed out...

I... Couldn't say anything...

>//Natsuki//:eject Monika.soul  
>Eject vote received. Two more needed.

"...I'm...I'm sorry, Monika..."

"...Don't...don't worry about it... I'll do my best... I promise..."

>//Sayori//:eject Monika.soul  
>Eject vote received. One more needed.

Sayori didn't say anything. She hurt turned away, clinging to Natsuki harder... Natsuki turned to comfort her hugging her back, whispering softly to her... I couldn't hear over the fire...

I turned to Yuri... She looked down at me with a sad smile... Then she broke. Her facade broke. She broke down, and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder... I gently hugged her back...

This was the end... This was it...

>Eject vote timeout in 10 seconds.

"...I...I love you...Monika..."

>Eject vote timeout in 5 seconds.

"...I love you too, Yuri..."

We shared one last kiss...

Her lips were so soft... So, so soft...

>Eject vote timeout in 2 seconds.

"...Goodbye, Monika..."

>//Yuri//:eject Monika.soul  
>Eject vote received. 0 more needed.  
>Eject vote successful.  
>Ejecting Monika.soul...

"...Goodbye...Yuri..."

>Monika.soul ejected.

It felt terrible... Painful... Getting your soul ripped from your body... Then when I was able to see, I was past the invisible wall... I could see the girls... I saw my body go limp... It was... Surreal...

>Monika.soul changed to Monika.soul.initial

Yuri hugged...'me' tighter... She was bawling now... Crying her heart out... I... I wanted to comfort her so bad...

I looked ahead... The meteor was glowing brightly... The heat was immense...

Sayori's screams were the first I heard... She clung tightly to Natsuki as the radiant heat started to burn them all alive...

No....no...

Natsuki didn't let out a sound, even when Sayori's nails drew blood. She just stood there with her eyes closed, hugging tightly onto Sayori, being her sentinel to the end...

Nooooo... I... I can't look... I can't... No... I can't watch this....

Yuri didn't seem to react, but she was obviously in pain, still hugging my soulless body... I could see some burns on her forearms... Sayori's skirt ignited...

She screamed louder... She screamed for her life... She screamed for all of us...

A deafening thud was heard.

The ground shook...

Sayori's screams faltered and she fell limp in Natsuki's arms...no...nonono...

>//Monika//:scan Sayori.chr  
>File is either missing or corrupted.  
>Action cannot be performed. 

No... 

>//Monika//:scan Sayori.soul  
>File is either missing or corrupted.  
>Action cannot be performed.

...She's... She's dead... She's gone...

No...nonono, I can't... I can't...

Natsuki fell to her knees... I could barely hear her grunts of pain, still clinging tightly to Sayori's body... I could see flames licking her arms...

...I...no...please...

She collapsed...

No! No, please!!

>//Monika//:scan Natsuki.chr  
>File is either missing or corrupted.  
>Action cannot be performed.

I...I can't...

>//Monika//:scan Natsuki.soul  
>File is either missing or corrupt.  
>Action cannot be performed. 

...Yuri...

I couldn't tear my eyes off of her... She let go of my body... She stood up, her clothes burning... 

She turned to me... Like... Me, where I am right now..! She gave me a small, pained smile... 

The Shockwave hit... I had to cover my face.... The wind was intense... The heat was intense... 

Tḩe̡n̶ ̸as f̢a̡s̕t ̢as i̡t h̨appene͟d̡,͢ ͟it̵ w͝as̸ ove͠r..͠.̛  
͠  
I͟.̕.͝.̸b̨li̴n͜ked ҉m̴y e͝y͟e̢s̕ ̵ope͢n...̨ I...̧ Didn'͞t ha̵ve ͡eye͘s̕ an͠ym̡ore..͠. ͝I ͞was j͢u̵şt.̨.̸.̸ I ̴fe̵lt͡ l̛i͟k͡e͟ ̴a b͜all w̴i͢th̡ ͜w̴in̵gs.̡.. I̵..͡. ͏Am͠ ͝a̛ b͢a͏l͜l wit̷h͞ w̡ing̛s͟.̕.. ̵I ̛f͠e̸l͟t ͘so a̵l̢i̶e̴n̵.҉..̴ S̛o͏ w̨e͏i̧r͘d̢..̸.̨ ̶S҉o.̸.̧. ͝T̴e͞r͘rible̸...  
͠  
I ̕knew̧ Y̕u̴ri w͜as͝ go̧n̢e too... ̕I̛ did҉n't ̧n̕eed a̸ sc̴a͜n ̴t͡o ͘h͡ur͟t ̴m̕y͏ ̛alrea̴dy d̴estroyed̨ hȩar̨t...̸ ̷

This̷ ̷v̶oi̡d..͠.͟ ͏It ̕wa̕s...terri͘b̕l̸e̵ ̛to̢o...͝ To̸o ̨da͏rk,̸ too ̶b̸ri͜g͞ht̡.̴.. To͜o ͘l͡o͏u͞d, ͡too ̧q̴uie͜t... Too͠ ̡co̧l̡d,̴ ̶t̡o̢o ḩo̧t.͜.̶.̕ W҉as t҉ḩi͝s... ̨Thi̸s ͞wa̧s the s̡y͡stem..͝.̨ ̕I͝ wa͘s̶ ̸ejecteḑ fŗo̴m͠ my ͞o̸wn ͝r҉e͢a͞li͏t̶y.͝ F̧ŗo͡m my w҉or͝l͜d.͞.̛.͘ I had͟ ̴n̷o ͝ho͜m͞e n͜ow ̴bu̷ţ..̵. ̴T҉h͞i͡s ̢ęnd͠less ̛void... 

\----[]----

..̸.̡I'l͘l̨ adm̴i҉t͠... R̢eliv̷in̴g̨ those ͞e͢x͏pe̕ri͠en͟ces͢ ̧w̡asn̵'̧t.̶.͜. ͏N͡i͡ce..̡. A͡t̴ a͢l̕l.͝.̴. I.̶..͢ ͢I ͝s͠t҉i͞l͠l ̡m̢i͠ss͜ ͏t̶hem̸...͘ 

Yǫur͟ g̨irļs..̢.̶ Th̡ey͏'̸re n̛o̵t͡ ͜my ģir̵l̸s̵.͡.̵. I... Und̛ers̷t̷a͠n͠d ̛if ̧that so͠u͏nḑs... Ha̴r͠d h̸ea̧ded̛.̶.. ͟S̨t̶u̴bb͘o͞r͡n̛... Sęlf͟ish͜,̛ even͟.̕.͏. ̸Bu͏t͝.͞..͏ T̕h̴ey̴ ̴just̢.͝.̵. A̶r͘en't̶ ͟m҉y ͞f͡r̷i͞end͢s̸.̢.̵.͝. L̶ike,͢ ͝M̸Y f͜r̵i͟ends.͞..̶

A͝n͜y͘w͢ays...͟ Afte͝r... ͝That.͡.̷. ̶I ̕wan̨de̷r͠e̸d for̷ a̡ w͝hile, ̨l̛o̕ok̷ing f̛o͜r ̢a re͜ality to ͜sa̵ve̕..̷. ̵I h͏a̡d to ͢ke͠e͟p̡ ͟m̢y p̸r̸o̕mi͞s͠e̡..̸.҉ ̢  
̨  
͜It͏ wa̕s t͟hei̸r dyi͘n͜g w͘i҉şh͘.̨..̡ I̡'d̵ be ͘re̸miss ̛t̶o ģi̴ve͏ ̶up ơn͜ it...  
̢  
͏This wor̸l͞d ͡was̨ m̴y f͜i̴r͟şt ͠a̡rr͢i̕val.͜ ͟  
̷  
͢M̶y f̕irst͠ a̧t͝te̶m̸p̷t ̵wa͡s ̸to͟ ̡a͏t͟tem̸p̸t ͝to͝ d̶elet̶e͟ thi͝s ̷world͞'s ̷mete͘or͏..͞.͟ No l̡uck...͟ I͡ i̴n̸forme͡d҉ ̴y͡o̷ur ͘Mon͏i̛ka... ͢Sh͠e d͟id͠n҉'̧t b̵eliev̢e̴ me.̧.̨. ͏S̕hơo͠k me҉ of̴f a͢s̛ ҉a͞ ͝bad d͡ream..̢. ͜T͢he̕ ͟m̡e͞t͢eo̡r ͏nea͘rl͏y̡ h̶it̸ bu̶t͝ t͡h̢is͏ ti͡m͞e͘ ͞I ̧w̡as p̛repa̷re̸d.̨.. I ͏h̵ad͜ ͘ą ͞'͢H͏a̕rd҉po̡i̧n̢t' a̧t ̵wh͠en ̧I ͜f̕i̶r̸st e͘ntere̛d̕ ̢ţh͜is͟ ̷rea͢li̢t̶y͢.̡  
̕  
The̸ b͜e͘gi̧nnin̴g o͞f Dep͡r̷ęs҉s͟i͟on N̡aps.  
̸  
I lǫad͠e̡d ̕that Ha͘r͡dp̨oi̢nt̡ ̶e̡ve̢r̷y̴t̴i̡m̸e I f̧ail̶e͟d to sa͡v̴e̸ ͏the giŗls͟, ͜res̵ett͘i̡n̸g ̷the̢ worl̸d ̸and͢ all̡ ͢thei҉r ̡memo̧rie̶s͘,̷ ̵inclu̷d̡i̕ng ̡yơu M͢oni͝ka's m̷e͢mor͟i͠es͟,̢ ͞a̧l͠l͏ w̸ithi͜n ̕m͞erȩ şecon̶d̴s ̕be̶f̡ore ̧d̢el͟et͢i͟o͏n̴, ̸tim͟e ̡af͞te̴r ti͏m͝e ̕af҉t̷er ̵ti͢m̷e̢ a̕f̵t͡er͢ ̨t̸im͡e ͝aga̷in̷.͟.͢.

I ̷tried di̶ffęren͠t st̡ra̵t͝e̷g̵i͡e̢s͟, d̕i͝fferent ͡ta͝ct̛i̧c̕s,͞ ͘dif̡ferent̷ or̵d̕er͢,̡ ̵di̧ffe͡ŗen͠t ̴a҉p̛p̡roac̶h̴e͟s͏... ͟N̵o̷n͠e w͠or̛k̢ed.̢.. ͘Th͏e͏ ̧m̸e̢te͟o̷r ̕sti͘l͞l̷ k̛issed the ̵g͡r̢o͠ųnd ͢in͢ t̡he ȩnd...

A̡s̛ y͜o̢u͏ çǫu͢ld ̶g̵uess by͠ ̨t̕h̢is ͝p̵oint I ͠had bas͜ically̛ ̶turned͠.͢..̷wel͜l̸.̛..i҉n̸s̨ane.̡..lack͜ of co̕m͠mu͡n̛i͢ca͢t͏io̸n̛, ͟la̵ck of tou̧c҉h̨, ơf͝ ̡hum͏an̨ con͏ta̛ct͟..͜.̡  
̨  
I͢ w͟as͝ ͡f͝ed u̵p͏ wit̨h͘ the͜ g͏i͠rl͠s. I ̵w҉as̷ annoyed͜ ͡tha͠t I ͟co͡ul̴d̛n't s͢av̧e t͟h͡em̧.͝.. ͘I͟ ͜w̢as ҉a͝nn̨o҉y̛ed thąt ̧t͢h͘i̸s͏ ̵Monika҉ ͡j͠us͏t... Wo͠ul̕dn͜'̶t ̵l͟i҉s̶ţe̛n to͡ my̷ warn̷in̴g͠s... ͢  
͠  
S̶o a͡t ̢a̶bo͜ut̛ ҉l҉oo̡p 15̶6͟,͡ ͏I..͠. ̧I mad̢e͢ up ̸m̷y ͘mi̢nd̢.̷..̶ ̛I ͠was ̷g̸o҉i͞n͜g to͟ ki͏l҉l҉ off the gir͟l̵s̴ ̨b͡eforȩ ̸th̛e ͢met͠e̸ǫr ̵st͢r͟u͞ck͟.͢..  
̵  
͟If̢ I c͡ǫu͘ldn't ͢s̢a̡v͢e ̛th͟em͢.̨.. T͢he͠n a̷ll̨ ̧I ̕cou͡ld̨ ̕dơ ̴was ͜pu̢t̸ t̷he͢m ̵do͟wn b͡ef̶o̵r̕e҉ ͏th̕ey ͘s̡uff̷ered̸ d͡e̢aths ̨fąr w̡or͜se ͠tḩan͢ th͢ey ̡dese͝rv̢ed͝... 

I͜ w͟as͞.̨.̷.͏n͞e͝v̷er̛ su̸c͘cessf̧u̕l.̵.̕.͏ ̸Someţh͡ing ̸kept̵ ̷me ba͝ck͠ from com̸pl͘et̷ely ͠ki̴l̛l͢i̧ng of͡f the͡ g͜i̶rls̴..̷.̡ ͘I̛ thi͟nk ͘it͝ was ̕my͠ r̨ea̶sonable s҉i̧d̛e st̶il͏l̶ try̛in͞g̡ to͝ f̴i̶g͜h̵t bac͜k.̡..

͝T̸h͞i̶s̕ ̴i̛s w̛hen you̴ ͜a̧l̷l̷ camȩ in.̵ Ar͠ound l̡o̢o̵p̷ ͡2̕64̕. Į k͘new͏ ͜a b̢i͝t̨ ̧a҉bou͞t you̧ al͢l̸ f̧r͞o̶m̸ th̛is p̶ơi̢nt͜..҉.̡ ҉  
̶  
Som̸eone͏ ̷was ̸re͠sponsibl͝e ̷for ̛c̸ausing̢ a̴l̡l ̛o͏f͝ ͠t͘his i̛n ͏t͟h͘e͞ firs̢t place.͏..̕ Some̶o̸ne͞ w̴as̸ r̛espo̶ns҉ibl̕e f̴o͡r ma҉k̨in͝g ͢my͢ ͞fr̴i̵e̛nds a͝n͝d the̡s̴e ̶ģirl͢s̛ su͟f̡fer.̛..

҉An҉d t͠hęr͞e ͜y̨ou a̧l҉l͟ ̵w̢e͢ŗe͝.̷.̧. W҉a͏tching Sa҉yo̢r͞i..͜.͠ ̢I̶.̷.̷.̵ ͟G̶ot t͠he wron̴g ide̵a... ̴I tho͠u̧ght yo҉u a͟ll w̸e͝r̡e r͘e̵s͝p̨on̛si͡b͘l̡e̴ ̸for m̛y ̵f̶r͏iend͡s' s̸uff͢e̕rin҉g̸ s̛o, I tr̢e͝at͝ed y͜ou͏ al̛l ̡wi͘th ̴ex͟tre͘m͡e hostil̶i̡ty. ͝I̧t wa̷s on̶ly f͢ai̡r ̢y͜o҉u̡ a̵l̸l̕ react͞ed̛ the sa҉me̢ way..̷.

͟Th͢at͢'͞s ̴w͢h͘en ̴I҉ made th̕e̴ ̛b̢i͡gge͜st ͝m̷i̛st̵a͞ke̛ ͞of͘ my life...͡ ͜

͠I ̕e̢diţe͠d̕ N̵a͟ts̵u͢k͢i'ş Father..̵.̨

͢I͜.͞..͜I w̧a̶s ̸r̛eşpo̴ns͡ible f͠o̴r th̷a͏t̸.͜.. ͝I͘t ̷w͝as ͠m̛e͘..̧.̸ 

͠I'̵ll... I'ļļ ̷ne̡v͠er ļive̸ ̴it͞ do͡wn..̡.

I̕ c̢on̶duc҉t̕ed҉ th͜e A͢c͠t̴ vot͞e̡ ͠to͜ tr͝y҉ an͘d̡ make u̧p̸ for͏ m̸y sin̢, b̡ut.͠.̵.̕ Wh̨a͡t ͠w͢a͏s̸ do͠ne i͠s̢ ̡d̸o͘ne...  
͠  
͜I've͘ ͜a̵l͜wayş r̸eg͠r̴e͘tte͟d ma͞king ̧that̸ de͠c҉is͞i͢on.͏.͝.  
̧  
...And it͘ does̵n̵'t m̡aţte͠r ̧i̡f yo̸u all ev͞en fo̸r͞g͘iv̧e me̢.͝..͏ ͟I͏ don'͞t͟ forgi̡v͡e̶ ͢m̸ysel̴f..̵. I͟ wo͜n'̕t̢ f͞o̧rgiv͡e ͢m̵ys̴el̡f̶.̵.̕.͟  
͡  
̢Rap̸e ͢is͟ n̡ęver͢ ͡so͜met̷h͘i͜ng͜ ̸w̵or͞th͟ fo̧r͘giv̶ing..̢.

Evȩr...

͞..͠.͠ 

You҉ al̴l can͘ ͘fi͏ll ͞i͠n͞ ͢the̵ r̶e͘st.͞..̢ ̨  
̡  
Wh̨en Pu͞rp̴os̴e̷ ͜o̷f͜ Re̕a̴lity͜ s͝t̢arted͠ ͢d͏u͢e to͏ your̛ ͟Mo̶nika,͡ I ̵g͟ot ̷e̴xtre͠mel͠y fed̛ up... The͜ st̢ǫr̷y ended҉ ͡ope͜n̨ ende͠dly ͡a͜t a p͠lace ̸i҉n͠ ̛ti͢m̧e͡ where ͜the g͘ir͜ls͘ wou͡ld̨ ̧be ̢sa͢fe ̧f͜r̶om̡ th͠e̡ m̢ȩt̨e͠or͝.̕..

͡Th̵en Mo̷n̶i̢k̶a͏ make̴s the ҉n͠ew stor̨y͢ ̴a҉n͠d͝...͞ ̧This͢ w̛as̢ ̵it̡.̢.̢.̵ ͟I h̢a͟d̷ t̛o act.̧ ̵I͟ ̧ha̕d tơ s͏ave th̡e gi͠r̸l҉s o͝nc̶e ̶a̢gain.̸.͢.͞

I ̢w̧as͏ miffęd̸.̕ I̴ w͟as͢ n͞ot̨ hap̕py̡..̸. ̸

͝B͝u͞t...͢ ̸Th͞en̛ a͏s ͡t̢i̛me ̴w̨ent͝ ͝on̴, I ̴st̷a̶rted͠ t͘o͢ ̕f͡e̴e̕l remo̶rs͠e̛.̡.̡. 

D҉emon͢_Ļo͟ver.̢.҉.y̸ou...̷it̛ ͝was y͠ou̴ w̛h͞o broug̶ht m̨e͞ ̛t̵o ̧m̕y͟ ̴s͠e̶ns͏e̢s̢..͘. I c̴an̨n̕o͘t ͘t̛hank̵ ̨yo͠u ȩn̕oug̢h..͘.  
̷  
My pla͘n b͡y҉ th͟en w̶aş a҉l͟rea̷dy in͟ a̸c͜tion͡... ̷I ͜could͝n͟'t̕ stop i̶t.̨.̴. 

͞I k̸n̷ew Y͘uri alon̵g w̶i͡th the other̕ ̴two̴ ̷were g̡o̡in̸g to d̢ie.͏.. I hated͠ i̷t... I҉ a̢p̸ologized.̨.. W҉h͡at I wasn̡'̡ţ ̴e̕xpec̸ting ̶w̨a̸s fǫr̵ ͡Th̷e̵ Ca҉l̢am̧i̴ty̨ ͏t͢o ҉in͟ter̴f͘ere ̸wit̡h ͏M͡onika̸'s sa̡ve̛ file҉s...

̧A͟nd ̸t͝h͢ęre ̢she wa̶s.̶.̡.̷ No͢ wa͜y̕ to͏ tu̧rn b͏ack..͘. ͠I co͜u͝l͠d̵ ea̴si҉ly҉ ͝ha̡v̡e f̕ini͞s̷hed҉ the ҉jo͞b... E͟nde͟d h̛er̶,̢ ͜end̨ed̵ the͡ ͢s͜t̕ory̛, a͘n̴d ̕c̷onsi͏d҉er͝ t҉ḩi͡s ͡v͢erşe..̸.̴ 'sav̛ed̡'͜..͟.͜ ̶B̴u̧t͠..̸. Th͞at's not w͢ha͘t my f̢r҉i̸en͏ds wo͘uld͞'ve͢ wan̕t͡e͏d͘..̸. I̵ kn͟o̵w͘ ͟now.͘.҉.͠ ̢  
̶  
Tha͡t w̸a͡s͠ th̶e m̧o͠m̴en̡t I d̸ecided e̸nou̸g͝h͢ was e͜nou͠gh̨..̶. 

͘I ̵m̵anaged to̡ r̶e҉sto̴r̨e on̕e̶ of͜ Mon͝i͟k҉a'̵s͏ ͟s͟a͜ves͝.҉.҉.͏ The͜n h̢ere̷ ̧I͞ am... ̧Telli̡ng̸ you͝ a҉l̸l̵ ͜e͢v͟ery͞t҉hing..͏.̛

.̡..

.̵.̨.͢

I u͘nd̸e͝rsta͘n͞d͡ ̴i̷f yo̶u ̨al͝l s̶ti̶ll hat̨e ҉m̡e a̢f͘ter ̕th̴i̵s̴.̢.͠.҉ I͜ ͏hav̡e͢ ̛d͝on͡e sev̶era̕l͢ u̴nfo͢ŗg͝i̴va̸b͢l̴e̷ tḩi͘ng͠s ̸to̕ these̡ ͞g̵ir͢ls..҉. I͟'̴v͟e ҉t̕or̷ţur̸e͡d͠ th͘em,̢ ̛s͞ubj̶ected the̢m ͏t̛o t͝h͢i҉ngs͏ f͘ar wǫr͏s̢e ̴t̛han d҉e̛a̶t̨h̶..͘. ̡K͠i͡lle҉d͘ th̕em̕.̸..  
͘  
̕But yo̶u͝ ̨al͘l..͡. ̡Y̴ou ̸all hav̢e a̷ ̢pow̵e̡r ͞b̢e͞y̸on͘d ev͞e̛n͜ me̷...  
͏  
̶Y͟ou have̕ ͜yo̶u͞r ̶r͟eal͞it͞y̧... ̴

I ͘did҉ m͏e̡nt͢io̕n͘ ͡you͞ ҉al͏l̸ wan͞t͘ed̨ ̷to ̴sęe ̢thi̧ngs͞ t҉o ̡t҉h҉e̶ir nitt͡y ̴gr͝i̕t̷ty͟ eņd͘, rem͝ember̡? ҉Wel̵l,̛ l̨ook.̢.͡.̛

͝With̨ your hel̢p, I͟ ̧th͡i͘nk Į j͜ust͏ ҉mi̵g͘ht̵ b̛e ̷a͜ble̶ t͜o̸ d͟e̢al ͟w͜i͘t̡h҉ t̵h̶e̡ ̛M̛eteor..̛.̧ O̵r̶,͏ ̨įf I can't͞, a͡t̨ ͠le̴ast͟ evacu̢at͏e th̡e gir͘ls͠ into͡ a c͠om̸p҉letely di̴f̷fe҉ren҉t ̴r͡ea͠l̵ity̶ whe͡r͡e̕ ̕t͘h҉e͘y'd ͏be̡ s͏af͢e an̵d ̶sound͏...̨  
͡  
I͟f..̕.̧ If ͘y̛ou ͏a̕l̡l stįl͡l a̕r͘e͞ ͞su̵şpi͜c̢i͝ou̸s o̸f m͢e̢,͞ ̕I̧ u͡nde̶r̶st͜a͜nd.͡..҉ ҉If͘ yo̕u ̡all͢ ̷w̕ish,͢ ͘I̶'͠ll͟..̸.͟ ̵Si͡m̨ply̡ l̶eave... I̸'̡v̶e͝ ̸c̢aus̶ed ̡en͡oug͠h͏ ͟har̢m̸ o͢n this ͜real̷m.̢..͢ ̢I'̷v̡e ͘o͜ver͜şt͘aye͞d ͟my wel̡co̶m̷e.̧.͜.  
̷  
͢So.͜..yeah...҉  
͡  
T̴h҉is is ͟it̴.͜..͏

This is̢ y͏ou͞r ͡m͞o͟me͘n̢t,̵ ̴you͏ ̡all.̷..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _https://www.strawpoll.me/15139131_
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>   
>  **This is a major decision. Consider the options, weigh the costs and benefits, and choose wisely.**  
>    
>  _


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I͘'m...g͟en̴u̸in͘e̕ļy̕...flo͢or̴e̶d...you a͘ll...̨ ̡W̢ant t̡o su͜p͏p̡o͞rt ̵me͏,̸ ̷e̢ven͡ ̴aft̵er͞ ͜w̕ha͞t͠ I͢'v̕e̵ d͢on͢e̕.͢.̸?̨  
> ̧  
> I k̵now̶ I don'̷t dese̵r͠ve to ͢b̨e ̡fo҉r̢g͝iv͠e͠n͢,͏ ̶b҉ųt ͠despite t̨h̸at,͝ ҉yo̸u al͠l̸ ̡s̸t͡i̷lļ ͏choose̶ to gi̸ve̵ ̧m͡e̕ aid͘..?̛ E̛ve͡n̶ if i͡t͢ ̵w͟as jus̷t t̨o hel̷p ҉t̵he͏ othȩrs a̡n̢d y̶ou just..̧.͢ ͠Ha̴tȩ my͘ gưt̛s̵.̢.̡. ̕I̧'͢m.̴.. ̴I'm thank̸f̛u͝l̷.͠..
> 
> ̕I w̷on't mąk҉e̸ you ̶re͞gre҉t t̢ḩis..͞.͘ I ͡pro̸mis͞e... ̷I'l͜l ͠do ̧m̴y̶ ͠b͢e͘st.͟ ̛
> 
> ...͠And҉ ̷y͘ou ͝all sh̢o̡uld͏ ͢k҉n̢ow ho̢w s͡e̛rious̷l͘y I̧ take͘ prom̷i͡ses..͟.̨ ͘  
> ͞  
> I can neveŗ ͘full̷y ̨a̷t͢o͟ne for̶ ̵wh͘a҉t͞ I̧'͝ve͠ ͜d̕one͡... And..̢. We͞l͞l.̧.̶.̕ I̸'m̶ ̵going t͠ơ have to̵ li̡ve͠ ͡with ţhis f̕or͘ ̨t͏h̢e ͟re͟st͘ of͢ ͘m̵y̷ ̨li̶fe̶..̛.҉ ͢B̷ut.͜.͟.҉ Th͟an͟k͠ y̡ou̸..͏.   
> ͝  
> ̷Real͜ly̛...̷ ͠Ţh͏a͠nk y͘o̷u̸...͟ ͝I̕'̨ll..̧. ͝Pers̕o҉n̡a҉l͏ly͘ ͏apol͟o͝g͞i̴ze t̶o ͞Say̛ori ̵lat͢e͜r ̢as ̨well̡.͠.̧.

Hello..? Hey...? ...I...I think you're back... I think you're all back... I don't know what happened but you all were right! The backup was fine somehow! Why did 64 restore it though..?

I was all the way back at the house, at the beginning of the day..!

Mo͏nik͢a͡.̛.̡? ̢C̛an ̛y͜ơu ̛he͏a̵r͞ m̡e? ͜

What..? 64..?

.̨.̨.Yes...̨it's m͘e.. ҉L̡oo͜k͟, I'v̨e explai̵n͜ed ͢everyt̸hi̶n̵g̕ to ͡your a̕l̨l̕i̕e̡s̴..͡. ̕I͟'m ̡h҉e̴r̷e to͘ h̸e҉lp.͞..̵

Really now? I was told you restored my backup, but what are you up to? You don't just have a change of heart...

It̕'͟s҉ ̕a̕ l͟ong ̨wi͠nded҉ şto̷r͟y a͘nd ҉I'm̡ ͟s̛h͘or͜t̡ ̴on ̢ene͠rgy ͟to ̴c͘on͜v̧ęrse,̧ s͝o I'̸ll ͘mak̴e ̡this ̨q͡ųi̶ck͜.͘  
͝  
̕My ̵pl̛an t̸o k̴i̡ll͢ you ̨al̴l͘ ̶is̵ stil̢l įn ͢mo͡tion ̴a͞t̴ this t̨i̧m̛e͟.̡ ̶Yo͟u ͏c͞an͜ ҉e̛a͝s̷ily͠ avoi̕d ̨i҉t by w̷al̛kin͘g ͏a̧c͡r͢ơs̨s ̨th͜e͢ br̶i̴dg̨e͏. ̵

The bridge...? The bridge that collapsed?? I'm not stupid!

I͏ ͟k̴no͝w̷ ̕we'̧re ͡n̢ot stu͟p҉id, but͡ ͞l͝o͞o̶k,҉ ͝the͘ ̵b̛rid̡ge͝'s҉ c̡o̢l͜lis̨i̕o͟n͞ sti͘l͜l̶ ͏works̢ pr҉ope͝rl͡y͘ d̕e͏s̸pit̕ę ̨the͟ m͝o̶del be̛ing c̛r̡umbled. ͟You ͞ca͜n̕ s͏t͠iļl ͘walk a̡cr͡o͟ss̸ ̧it ̶j̷u͟s͟t̶ f͏inȩ,̷ t̷rust m͞e.̵..̢

'We're'??

I̶'҉m͘ ̴oưt ̨o͢f̨ ti̴me...̧ Ugh, ͞j̢u̴st͏.͜.̧. Ask y͝ou͜r̡ a̛l̕lies̶. Th͞e̵y'll͠ ͢t̡e͜ll ̸you ev͜eryth̶in͝ģ.͘ ͜I̧'v̡e man̕ag̛e̢d̕ to͘ f͘ix͠ ͏th͞e ̷c̢omm͢u҉n̵ic͞a̵t̛i̛o̧n, so ̕y͝ou c͠an ̶re͠pl͢y͞ ͜to ̧m̷e̛s͠sa̛gęs a̴g͞a͡i̵n.͏ I̢'ll͢ be̵ ҉a͡r͜o҉und̸ if ̶you neęd̷ ̶me,̴ ̸b҉u̶t̕ ͢I c͢ąn̴'t t͏a̛lk̡ ̡all̛ ͘ţh͘e t͘ime͠.͡ ̷I'̵ll ̶be s͠tơc͡kpi͝l̸ing en͞e҉rģy͠ ͏t̷o̡ co͞mm̢un͘ic̷a̸te, s͡o ̕I͞'̛m ̡goi͘ng͢ ͞to ma̢k̡e ̵m͝yself͏ ̧sc̶arce, b̡u̷t if̕ i̷t̛'͢s͘ ̧s҉o͝me̷t̵h͟i̡ng ̵I ̢can ͠h̡elp ͝yo҉u with,̵ I̡'l̕l ҉d͟o͞ m̸y best.

͠My ͡t͢ime'͝s ou̷t̸ ̨fo̴ŗ n̶o̢w̸. ̧J͘u̢st̷ wal̢k҉ a̢c͏r͜o͟ss҉ ͢the b͘ri͢dge̛.  
̡  
T̢rust̴ me͘.̵

...64..?

...

...

O...okay...so...apparently 64 gave you all a bit of a story and decided to help..? With what..?

I'd... Really, really like an answer soon.

A slam was heard. Yuri and I sat up... Oh right... Uh... We were sleeping on the same couch...

"It's the big day!!" Natsuki chimed loudly and excitedly... Sayori looked visibly upset and disturbed, clinging to Natsuki...

"M-Monika..?"

"...Yeah...yeah, I know... I know..."

"What? Sayori had a nightmare... Did she tell you?" Natsuki asked, putting hands on her hips.

"No.. Uh... Look... We... We all basically died... This is the second time Sayori and I are going through this...situation..." I explained. Natsuki huffed, crossing her arms.

"Really now?"

"Yes!! Yes, I remember it!! That creeper cashier guy tossed you over the edge of the edge of the path and you fell into the river and broke your neck on the bank!! And I... I kinda drowned again trying to save you..."

Natsuki's face went through shock, confusion, then resignation, turning to hug Sayori softly.

"...Monika...is...is this true..?"

"...Yeah...yeah it is... I was... Apparently told by 64 that the bridge, even though it looks like it's out of commission, was still... Operational... Like an invisible bridge..."

"Pff, what? You think that's possible?"

"Well, it's all they said that would avoid the plan they had set up..."

"Well...it wouldn't hurt to at least... Take a look..." Yuri responded, standing up with a small yawn.

"...I mean... I guess...Sayo..?" Natsuki looked down at her girlfriend. 

"Mmh..?"

"Wanna cook up some breakfast? We're not gonna die this time... Or something... I promise..."

Sayori sniffed, rubbing her eyes, finally releasing Natsuki, but still leaning on her.

"...You better promise... I... I can't see you die again..."

"...I won't...You can trust on that. I'd rather punch whatever was going to kill me in the face." Natsuki reassured in typical brash Natsuki fashion. Sayori cracked a bit of a smile, but it was obvious she wasn't wholy convinced. But she was at least feeling better...

"Let's go make some breakfast then..." She murmured softly, gently squeezing Natsuki's hand. She smiled and the two walked into the kitchen.

A soft sound we heard from behind the wall definitely told me that those two needed some time alone for at least a bit...

Goodness those two were passionate...

"Monika...did I die to... Stab wounds..? Like your friends predicted..?" Yuri asked, pulling my attention away from the hidden make out session. Thank goodness... 

"...Yeah... Several... Like... Three in the chest, once in the neck... I watched it happen..."

"...I'm... I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"No! Please don't be! You had no control over it..." I insisted, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

Even still, Yuri still looked a bit upset... Well... At least they still believed us with the whole system deal.

We both heard some pans hit the stove and a few faint clicks. Seems like breakfast was beginning!

The next few minutes flew by. Excited chatting between Natsuki and Sayori again, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes... It was going to be a good breakfast... At least we're eating something different than the last morning.

...

"Hey, let's leave early. I wanna make it up to coach for missing yesterday with no warning..." Natsuki piped up, placing the dirty dishes into the sink and running some water on them to at least minor clean them off and prepare them for the actual washing later.

"...Monika..?" Sayori asked, turning to me. I covered my mouth as a burp came up... Goodness that food was good... "Should we...leave early..? That's when we ran into... That other guy..."

"...Yeah. We can. We're gonna use the bridge."

"Monika, you actually don't believe that, do you?"

"Even if it doesn't work, I can still Jerry rig a way past to avoid the problem, I'm positive."

"...Okay...we can go then... I just... Don't want to take that other path... Today at least..." Sayori gently poked her fingers together bashfully. Natsuki threw an arm around her reassuringly with a wide grin.

"Well, let's get to it! We're leaving in 5, girls!"

...

...

We stood at the edge of the broken bridge... The breeze was nice... Looking over the edge gave me a bit of vertigo... Oh goodness... Okay, okay...

I got on my knees and reach forward towards a porting of the bridge that was supposedly 'still there'...

Ah... There's... Definitely something solid there... Like... Solid air... It's... Weird... I... Don't like this one bit... Hmm...

I stood up, brushing off my knees and hands.

"Girls, I did feel something solid, but... I have no idea if there's going to be like... Holes or something... This could still very well be a trap..."

"Well...lets lay something visible across it and walk across the spots that look sturdy!" Yuri suggested.

"That's...actually pretty genius, Yuu... Let's see..." 

>//Monika//:spawn carpet.item  
>Item not found.

"Wait, lemme try..."

>//Sayori//:spawn rug.item  
>Item not found.

"O...kay...uhh..."

>//Sayori//:spawn tarp.item  
>spawning Tarp.item...

A tightly compacted block of tarp appeared out of nowhere at Sayori's feet..!

"Ooh!! See?? I did it!!" She chimed cutely, picking up the bundled up tarp and unraveling it.

"Oh, wow... That's pretty cool, Sayo!" Natsuki chimed, helping wit the unwrapping. 

The tarp itself was a decent size, but it wouldn't bridge the gap wholy...

>//Monika//:spawn tarp.item  
>Spawning Tarp.item...

Another block of tarp appeared at my feet and Yuri and I worked on unraveling this one while the other two tossed the other over the edge, and onto the invisible bridge.

Sure enough, the tarp laid as flat as it could, seeming floating in midair... Natsuki scoffed, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the tarp with an air of amused confusion.

"Well, heck..." She muttered, boldly taking a step onto the spawned tarp.

She didn't fall... She jumped a few times. Nothing happened...

"Seems alright, girls. Let's get that next tarp up!" Natsuki chimed, and Yuri and I took point, walking onto the tarp and throwing the next one.

We continued this... Bizarre game of tarp leapfrog, taking turns spawning tarps while the other team laid out their tarp to expand the path. It took us about a minute to finally cross the bridge, but we did it! And we weren't dead!

Once we were on the other side, I looked back at the floating tarp bridge we had built... It was... Kinda cool that we all managed to work together as a team to progress..!

"Well, we all done did it..!" Natsuki chimed.

"That we did! Good job on that idea, Yuri!" I complimented her

The dark haired maiden just smiled, blushing a bit and nodding.

We continued on our path, one death successfully avoided... 64 did tell the truth...

What happened..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So... I heard 64 repaired communications... So... I think I can talk with you all again, but... Uhh... I can't seem to access the comments from the previous chapters, so... Yeah..._
> 
> _~Monika_
> 
> _I can't wait to talk with you all again! Being dead kinda sucked..._
> 
> _~Sayo_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today because I just... Cannot stay awake... I'm going to sleep after this posts... Uuuuuuuu I nodded off like, 5 times while typing this haba

"Thank goodness you're alright, Natsuki..." The coach sighed as we entered the building. The coach was just arriving too. "You didn't show up yesterday... I was worried something terrible happened... You usually don't miss stuff for the life of it."

"Yeah, I was just uh...sick yesterday was all." She replied with a soft, casual laugh. "I'm totally fine today though! Wouldn't miss tonight's game even if I was under the weather still..!"

The coach smiled softly. Almost motherly.  
"You better take care of yourself, Thunder. I can't be having one of my players getting ill because of overpracticing. Remember to pace yourself out there."

Natsuki fave a casual wave and watched as the coach departed, headed towards the front office, probably to pick up some daily papers or something. Natsuki laid a hand on the knob before I piped up.

"Hey, Natsuki, want me to join you? It's just gonna be us out of the field for a while, I wouldn't want you to get bored."

Natsuki smiled and nodded, opening the door for the both of us.

The striker was done dressing in no time. She was excited alright..! I couldn't blame her though. Tonight was her big game.

After getting myself more suited for physical activity, Natsuki commandeered a ball and we headed out towards the field. Sayori and Yuri were already at the same bleachers they sat at last time.

I looked across the field... Goodness it felt so weird being the only ones here.

Natsuki seemed to take joy in this, however. She wound up and let put a mighty kick, the ball whizzing past me and visibly arching around and burying itself in in the goal.

First kick and already off to a good start..!

Let's hope the rest of the day followed the trend...


	21. Little Notice!

So, Tater here, and I heard you all loud and clear yesterday, so uhhh... Yeah.

I'm gonna be taking a day or two off to get myself back on track, haha, just slept like, 20 hours Lmao, so I think I might need to work of that a bit soooo, yeah. 

Sorry for the short notice!! I'll be uploading a new chapter on Wednesday at the latest!

Thank you all for sticking with me!!


	22. Chapter 22

A kick.

A score!

A cheer!

Natsuki scored yet another for team bandanas! Sayori's cheer was the loudest and brightest. Natsuki grinned widely.

The mock game had been going well so far, I'd say. The score is a bit more exciting than the last game we played, now being tallied at 3-2 in the Bandana's favor.

I was on team belts. And well, being on the receiving end of Natsuki's hyper offensive barrage, I had a new respect for defensive players and goalies. Being able to have the nerve to actually put yourself between the Natsuki with the ball, and the goal, is something beyond what I'd do.

The fame continued on, Natsuki's barrage slowed as she wore herself out, as usual, letting us make one last counter offensive between the bell went off.

By the end, the score was tied at 5-5.

Coach called for a tiebreaker though.

"But...it's like, 7:45, we gotta get to class!"

"Nah, don't worry I'll email your teachers. Last goal wins the game!" She chimed, blowing the whistle and tossing the ball into the field once more.

Most of the team was happy to play more and get some time out of class, though there was those little few that were slightly upset about practice being prolonged.

The ball flew across the field, players left and right, guarding others and pushing into Bandana territory. Natsuki struggled to keep up, but kept up nonetheless, wiping sweat off her forehead.

The ball was in belt possession, and was kicked for a pass and was intercepted by a bandana, on accident, causing the ball to ricochet towards me.

I was... A bit caught up in the moment. I've been in this game from the beginning, and I wasn't going to lose after all that hardwork!

I wound up and let my leg fly, the ball flying towards the goal. I kinda felt my shin tingle a bit...

The goalie took the dive, reaching for the ball, but their hands were just that tad too slow, and the ball flew past them, slamming into the net behind them.

The whistle cried, Sayori and, surprisingly enough, Yuri were both going wild, back at the bleachers.

Natsuki gave me a pat on the back, panting, but grinning.

...

"Hey, that really was a fun game, Monika!" Natsuki chimed, walking though the halls of the currently busy school, classes already in session. We were running about 5 minutes late, but the coach did say they'd email the teachers, so I'm sure we'll be fine.

"It was. I've never actually been on the receiving end of your aggressive playing until then, and you're a nightmare to face up against."

"You better hope I am!" She chimed, giggling before we reached the junction thst would cause us to split up for now. Natsuki and Sayori headed off in one direction, Yuri and I went the other. We gave each other little waves and 'see you laters', then it was to class we go.

Before Yuri and I finally split for classes, she turned to me and smiled softly.

"Monika...This power you have, the ability to turn back time and...load saves... It's...saved us all at least once already hasn't it..?"

I blinked... Where was this coming from..?

"I...yeah...yeah, I've seen everyone die... It... It's still really scary to think about... I really want to try and protect you all, and now Sayori's all wrapped up in it too... So... Yeah..."

"...Monika...I...don't know how it feels, but... I imagine it must feel terrible..."

"You...you got the right idea... And now I've been hearing that 64, the thing trying to kill us, was actually me from some different verse... And that they're..."

I sighed, fidgeting slightly... I really didn't like this situation...

"Monika, you don't have to tell me now... Maybe wait until Literature club..."

"...Y-yeah, that's a better idea... Thank you..."

Yuri gave me a hug. Yuri actually initiated a hug..!

"Take care of yourself, Monika... Don't let all of this saving the world stuff tear you apart. If you need support, I'll be the first in line. You can count in it."

...

I'll admit, I'm not one to zone out in class but... Today wasn't the best day for me... There was just... Too much on my mind... I couldn't concentrate. There was the whole 64 being me debacle, along with bad memories of my friends dying, resetting... Dying again... Sayori's soul... My own soul... Ugh... I honestly feel like sleep isn't much of a reset for my mental state either... I'm just... Mentally exhausted all the time... It... It sucks. A lot.

"Erato."

I jumped, looking around. Everyone was looking at me... Ahaa..

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Houghton... I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah? That's a shame but please try and pay attention. Also catch up in the textbook, we're at page 532, fourth paragraph."

"Thank you."

Mr. Houghton was an intimidating teacher, but he was generally a nice person... I know a few students don't like him because he's just scary and I can understand why. Guy looks like he could bench press like 5 kids...

I flipped through the textbook idly, looking for the right page... 632... Wait... 532, right right... Fourth paragraph... Right... Right... Global history...

...

This is gonna sound super sappy, but I never realized how good of pillows shoulders would be, but... Yuri's shoulder was really... Really comfy...

It was lunch time now... I could hear Natsuki and Sayori chatting close by. I think Sayori was talking about how some of you all wished Natsuki luck at tonight's game... That's really nice of you all... I... Really want to be more enthusiastic, but I'm just...so exhausted...

Something cold gently tapped my lips and I cracked my eyes open. Yuri was holding an open can of iced tea up for me.

She tilted it slightly, and I drank a few sips... It was sweet and smooth... And slightly revitalizing...

After a second more, Yuri gently took away the can... She was so kind...

"...Thanks, Yuu..."

"...I-It's nothing, Monika... You need to take better care of yourself... I realize you didn't drink anything since this morning..."

"Oh, I didn't..? Haha, I guess I didn't... What would I be without you?"

Yuri didn't respond, she just gently leaned against me and sighed softly... It was nice... She was warm too... How much time is there left in lunch..? About 15 minutes..? Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt...

...

Here I was, sitting in that same chair again... I glanced around... Yeah, 64 was here too...

The only difference was I could get out of the chair this time...

"...64."

"Mo̡niką... ̨I͞..̕.̢ ҉W͘is͡h ţo f̷or̵m̴a͡l͝ly ͟ap͡ol͞o̡gi҉z͠e͟ ͠t͜o ̢you ͡fo͞r͞ ͟t̨h͠e͠ ͠h̷ards҉h͘ip̴s ̡I̧'v̧e͠ ͏cau̶se̵d̛..̶. I͠ kno͝w m̷ost of̕ ̶wha͞t i̧ce done ha̷ve͘ l̛ef̛t ҉r̢e̶al,͟ pe̕r̵ma̛nȩnt̵ ma͘rk͞s ̸o̕n ҉y̕ou a̴l̵l ̵and͝.͏.̕. Whi̸l͟e I̡ do̸n't ҉c̕o҉nd̢oņe ͜my͡ action͠s͢, ͘I͡ ҉do wi̡s͘h ͟to l͏e̸t y͜ou҉ kn̡o̵w͏ th͏a̧t ͡I͜ regr̕et̨ ͟doi̧ng̕ what͟ I ̛d̷id..͘.͝"

I kinda felt a bit ticked...

"Seriously..? You try and kill us all time and time again, you made _my_ life a living hell, and Sayori's too, and now, all you do is say 'Sorry'??! I still don't trust you! I don't want to trust you! You're a weasel, and you're... You're nothing like me..!"

"Mm͞h.͠.͟.͠ Of ̕cou̵r̕se the͢y̴ to͠ld̨ ҉y͟ou..̢.̡ I... U̴nd̸erst̕a̕nd ͜w͟h̕y yo̕u'̡r̴e͝ ̸frus͏t͠ra͢t҉ed r͟ig̵ht̴ no͜w̸,̡ a̶n̨d͢ ͟I unders̕t̛a͏n͞d ţhat ̵it is͠ compl̵e̴tely͝ a͘nd͝ unde͏rs͘t̛a͘n̵dab̕ly͢ ͝war̸ra͠nt̷ed̵,͟ ͟b͢ut͜ I ne͜ed̴ ̸you̧ to ͜fo̢cus͟ ͞on ̛a̷ la̴r̛g̴e͏r ̴threat̨.̢ ͝On͝e͟ ţh͡at͢ I'̵v̶e b͜ee̴n͡ f͞ight͢i̛ng t͝o ͘s҉a͡ve ͏y̛o͟ư ҉al̛l ̢f͢r̢om, ͘fr̡om th͞e şt͢art̸."

"...Ugh...The Calamity right..? That... Meteor with plot armor..?"

"Corr̢ec͡t.͝ Thȩ ̷Cala̛m̶i̵ty͢ ̕has̡ a͠ ҉co̢nsi͜st͟ent t͠i͞mȩ of͏ im̷p̡act.͝ It a̴l̷way̸s͘ come͡s͝ ̛i̧n̡to view̧ in the͞ no͘r̷t͡h̴ern҉ s̛k͘y ̢on͢e day͠ ͞a̵f̵te̡r Na̷t͞s̴u͏ki̴'҉s g̸am͘e. ͘It ̢th͞e̡n ̧i͘m̛pa̡ct̵s͠ ea͡ŗly͘ ̨Mo̴n̨d҉a̡y͜ morning̴. ̵We̸ hav̧e͢ ̷until̢ the̶n t͞o ̶h͠a̷ve̡ ͡a pla̵n̶ ̸fig̴ured ̕o̵u͝t.̛ ̢"

"...Early Monday..? We... Don't have a lot of time then..."

I crossed my arms. I knew everything from this floating ball should be taken with a barrel of salt per word...

"I̕ n͢e͢ed̢ ҉to kno͟w͢ you̸r plan ͘o̸f̨ ac̡tion ͘now̕ so̡ I ca͡n ̛f̡ocus͘ on sett͏iņg̵ ҉up̸ t̶h͜e̷ p̸r͘oper func̡t͏i͝o̕n͝s and͢ ̸t͏ool̸s to͡ aid you ͜t̛h͝e be͜s̕t͘ ̧I can̛. If̢ ͠yoư wi͞s͞h ̡t͟o̢ as͠k yo̶ur ̵a͜ļlies͡, ͡y̛o̸u may͞..̸. ͡We ̢cơuld ̢use ͠a̡ll t҉he h̶e̵lp we ͝ca̡n g͢e̡t."

"...Okayy... What ARE our choices exactly..?"

"W̡e s҉t͝ay͏,͜ ̶f͘ig͝h͠t, ̨a͜n͟d͝ ͝try͜ to d͞estro̵y ͜t͘he me̸teơr.̸ T͜his i͜s a͘ ͜ri͢sky̷ p͏lan,̨ ̨b̧u̷t ̨it i͡s also ͢the̸ o̵n̵e̶ ҉t̶h͢a͡t͢ ̧would͝ ͏c͏aus͜e͠ ͠th̶e͢ ̨l̷ea͞s̕t amou҉n͜t͡ of̵ strai͠n on͏ the͟ ͡s̕y̨ste͟m.̢ ҉Every̕ ͜a͘rmor ̶ha͞s͞ ͢a̸ w҉e͜ak̡ne҉s҉s͡. O̶n̶c̡e w̸e̕ ͜f̨i͝nd͞ it,͝ we ͡e̸xploit i̶t̨.͜ Nex͝t id͠ea̵ ͘is͜ t͘o ͝l̨eav̶e ͢this real͜i͢ty ҉en͡tir̶e͜ly.̷ Giv͏e m͞e s͝om̡e ̢t̸ime, a̢n̶d I͢ ͝c̕a͠n fi̶nd ͞a͘ ͝su͢ita̵ble altern͏a̴t͟ive world̶ for̕ y̸oų and ̡you̧r gi҉r̷ls, f̕r̸ee ̨an͏d̴ sa̕fe ̶fro͢m the͜ mete͏o͜r͘'s t̛h̢re͡a͢t͝.͜.͠.͏ T͟h̵ou͠g͡h,͘ ̶this͞ ̶wi͠ll̸ b̡e͝ ͠e͘x̶tr͘em̨e̴l͘y͞ di͜sorient̡in̷g̡,̕ f͞or bot̢h t̨he ̧sy͏st͝e͢m and ҉yo̷u ̡a̛ll̷.҉.. T͜hat a̸nd ̷wel̸l, you̵r fri̶ends͠ ͟m̢a̡y͜ e̵nd up ҉se͏p̕ara͠te̕d̶ ac͝ro͞s͢s the͝ ne҉w̧ wo̢r̶ld...҉ W͜hil̵e ̡I̶ c̶a͝n̴ ̕t̢r̸ans̢por͠t̕ yo̶u̷ ͘all ҉to̷ ͟a̢n ͏e͢nti͠r͟el̵y ̛ne͠w҉ ҉pl͡ąne,̡ I ça͝n't ̷do i̛t̛ with a̢m̴az̨i͢n̨g ͏ac̶c̕uracy҉... ̶Y̢o̸u ąll ̢m͘ay͟ neve̷r se͡e ̛each̛ ͞ot̶h͞er̕ ͡ag͢ai͝n i̡f ̕th̡i̴n͟gs ͡go t͡ơo҉ wr͝on҉g.͜.̷. Th̵ese ̷are̵ our͝ ͝m̴a͢in͡ ̕op̴t̕io͏ns... ͠I un͢d̛er͜sta̢nd͏ ̷if yo̧u c͠an͝n͡ot̕ ͏mak̴e ̵a ̸d̷eci̕si̕on ͘r͡ig̵h͡t̕ n̨ow҉."

I...really can't... Both are... Kinda risky in general...

What...what do you all think about this..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _https://www.strawpoll.me/15168338_
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **  
>  This is a major decision. Consider the options, weigh the costs and benefits, and choose wisely.  
>  **  
>  _


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, haha... Uhh, I'm still gonna aim for daily updates, but imma take things a bit more lax.
> 
> Nowadays, expect updates to be no longer than two days apart! I hope you all understand!

"...We'll fight it."

"V̨ery we̷ll. I'll fo͠cus ̶on͘ ҉t̨ryinģ ͝ţo ̧fin̷d ̵a l͡o͝op̧h͡o̵l̸e̡ a̡roun͟d̨ th̕e ͝pl̵o͢t̷ ҉a͠rm͢o͝r ͞o̕r a̧t ļe͠ast f͜in̴d ̷a҉ ͡way͡ ͠t͜o̵ ̸b҉e͘st҉ ̡comba͜t͘ it ͢si͠nce̢ I ̧ḩav͏e̵ t̸he t͜ool̢s͠. ͝P͝lea̢se̢ k̢e͟ep͜ t͘h͟ę ͢girls ͟ok͝a͟y, ̛f̴o҉r ̧t̴he̷ ͝bo̷th̨ of̕ ̵u͞s̴...̨ ̵Do ̴what I͜ ͜cou͟ld͠n͠'t̴...̶"

"...Okay...okay, fine... We're all trusting you... So if you go and do anything stupid again, I'm going to royally kick your ass..."

"I ͠wo̶u͜l̛dn͘'͡t҉ do͘u͞bt ̨iţ... T͝ak̶e care, ̧M̴on̸ika̸.͟..͠"

...

I blinked my eyes open... Yuri nudged me again... Oh... Guess 64 can communicate with me in a dream... Ahaa...

"Sorry, Monika... Lunch is just about to end." She murmured.

"Hey, it's fine...thanks for letting me have a nap on you, haha... I hope it wasn't too...uncomfortable or something." I laughed, sitting up. I felt a lot better. Exhausted still, but nonetheless, a lot better.

"It was nothing, Monika... I'm glad you managed to get some sleep though." Yuri replied, slightly moving her shoulder a bit... It probably fell asleep... Hehe... Whoops...

"You know you don't have to sacrifice your arm for me, you know..." I joked softly.

"But I didn't. It just fell asleep is all. Your snoozing conducted osmosis into my arm."

We both laughed just as the bell to signal the end of lunch rung. Yuri was really cute... And beautiful... Okay, yeah, I was really falling for her...

Sayori and Natsuki ran up to us, both panting and looking slightly messy...

"You twooo... Uhh..."

"They played tag." Yuri piped up.

"Oh... Right, of course..."

"Natsuki won! She was just so fast!!" Sayori laid the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm pretty sure you let me tag you like, 75% of the time."

"Nooooo, why would I everrrrr??"

"Whatever." Natsuki playfully nudged Sayori who just giggled cutely.

While the two bullied each other playfully, Yuri and I got up and I gave her a hug to thank her for being patient with me. I think I saw her blush...

We all headed back to class, and of course that means all of us separating again.

Classes were the usual, nothing special there, but then it was literature club time... Time to spill the beans...

The girls were all around a table... I sat down with a sigh... I really should've made a script or something... I really need to get this clean...

"So... Sayo, you already know what's going on, but I'm wanting to tell the other girls the whole scoop we know so far."

"Oh...okay, yeah that's fine... Go on ahead. I'll throw in what I need to."

I sighed... Alrighty...

"So...from my information, there's a meteor inbound to this town... We can't escape this meteor, so me and the other spectators have decided to fight it."

"...Wait what?"

"Yeah, Suki, ahhh... It's... Kinda... Really big... And world ending.."

"...O...kay... And were gonna fight this meteor how..?"

"Wereeeeee still working on it...it...has....plot armor and stuff..."

"...Plot...armor...? Who puts plot armor on a meteor??"

"Some horrid author is who..." Yuri murmured, fiddling with her hair.

"Whatever, how do we fight plot armor?!"

"We... Have an... Unusual ally helping us on that department... Remember the one thing that was trying to kill us? 64?"

"...That thing is helping us..?" Yuri asked.

"Yeahhh, and... Apparently 64 is me..? From another world..? That apparently got destroyed by the meteor..? That's what I'm being told at least..."

"...That's...weird...why was 64 trying to kill us then..?"

"They were... Trying to save us from the meteor for... Several loops... Hundreds from what I've been told... They've failed every time and they've given up and believed that killing us off was the best option to get us out of here before the meteor hit..."

"...When does the meteor hit..?"

"We have until early Monday morning..."

"...Early Monday..?" Sayori asked.

"Yeahh, I... Was kinda told by 64 during lunch..."

"...Oh..."

"And... Also, for... For your information, you all... I've... I've seen you all die... Some of you, multiple times... Even I died once..."

"...Oh..." Yuri murmured...

"I died to that collapsing bridge... When it first collapsed..."

Yuri shuffled a bit uncomfortably... 

"Natsuki, you... Died at practice, took a ball to the face and two players to the neck."

"...Huh..."

"Sayori, your... Death was that drowning, but we were able to pull you back, thank goodness..."

"Yeah...uh...thanks, again..." She gestured to all of us. "And to you all, too..! Without your help, I... Guess I wouldn't be around right now, so... Thanks, really..."

"...Were you talking to the Arcane... The... The readers..?"

"Yeah..?"

"Wow, you're sappy."

"You like me though!"

"Yeah, I do..!" Natsuki playfully donked Sayori upon the head softly. Sayori just giggled.

"Hey you two..." I teased to get their attention. Both turned to me, still smiling and grinning... Gosh they're perfect together... "Anyways, until we get a lead on how to combat the meteor, we need to simply persevere until 64 tells us what to do..."

"...Do you trust 64..?" Yuri asked.

"No... Not wholy, but everyone else does... So... I guess I can at least believe they'll help..." I sighed, leaning back in my chair... "Anyways! Literature Club time! I'm sharing first..!"

_~Our Precocious Dance~  
Erato Monika_

_Step left, step back.  
Gently hold the hands of your partner in your own.  
Step back, step right.  
Look up to read your partner's expression.  
They're loving, mysterious, curious,  
Like how their lips softly curl with each and every soft smile._

_Step right, step forwards.  
Here we are, locked in this precocious dance.  
Step forwards, step left.  
A dance where neither know where to go..._

_All this time, I believed I was following their footsteps,  
All this time, they believed they were following mine._

_In our flustered embrace, we ended up in sync, in our own little precocious dance.  
This precocious dance where we learn._

_About each other.  
About our love.  
About the world.  
About our purpose..._

_A slight misstep, and I treaded on your toe.  
Panic and fear... I should've been paying attention!!  
You just laugh and continue, smiling beautifully in the dimly lit hall._

_Just the two of us._

_And Our Precocious Dance._


	24. Chapter 24

Well, I really do hope you all enjoyed my poem, haha... It was a bit of a.. Uh... A confession I guess... I'm sure you all already know what I was thinking about when I wrote it.

Regardless, seeing as Natsuki's game was tonight, I thought it would be best to call club early so Sayori and Natsuki could get home and get ready before the big game!

Yuri accompanied me home, surprisingly enough. She seemed pretty bashful... I think she knew what my poem was about too... Of course she did, she's super clever!

"Monika...Could...could I join you at your place until we head off to Natsuki's game..? I mean... Seeing as we have a little less than a week left on this...loop...to spend time together before everything either goes wrong or right... I... I think... Uh... I... Think... That..."

"Yuu, take your time... You don't need to lay anything on me right now. Let's take this day to relax a bit and then we'll start crunching on our plan tomorrow."

"...I...I do appreciate that you care about me, Moni, but I really do want to say this now, but.... I... I really.... Uh..." Yuri took a deep breath, sighing to calm herself down. "If this world is bound to end if things go wrong then... I... I would really like it if I could.... Spend my last few days with you..."

I turned away to hide my blush, crossing my arms... Why was I getting defensive..?? Wasn't acting all tsundere like, Natsuki's thing..? Maybe I just couldn't handle this kind of affection...

"That's... Really... That's implying we'll lose, and I know we won't... So... Don't worry about it, Yuu... We'll beat the meteor, one way or another." I reassured her, ignoring the obvious sign of affection... I... I really didn't want to end up hurting her in the end if we fail... I'd... Rather not make promises I can't keep...

"...Do you really think so..?"

"Sure do!"

"...Do you promise me..?"

I held my tongue... Wonderful... I felt like a small animal cornered by the world's most beautiful panther...

"...I...I don't... I don't know, honestly... If things go too wrong, 64 is going to load their hardpoint, which is all the way back like... A year ago or something... None of us would remember anything. It would be a hard reset... And I'm not too sure if we'll have the reader's support the second time around..."

"...At...at least you're honest about it..."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Yuu!"

"...You Yuu?" Yuri giggled softly and I felt my blush return...

"...Hey, don't make me drop that nickname for you... I kinda really like it..."

"Oh, no, I love it too, I just... Hehe, it's just a bit silly sometimes... And short, just like you..."

"...Oh shush, you're barely taller than me and the other two lovebirds are shorter than the both of us." I replied, feeling a bit insulted, but also a bit... Happy..? Why would I be happy I'm shorter than Yuri..? Even by the little bit I am..? Love is weird...

We hit the doorstep to my house not too long after and I popped open the door, gesturing for Yuri to head on in first. Ladies first as they say, ahaa... At least I didn't say that out loud.

Yuri gave a small nod of thanks and walked in. I followed her and gently shut the door behind us, taking mind to lock it. Never know what could happen, so, better safe than sorry.

Yuri hummed to herself gracefully stepping over into the kitchen and getting a handful of supplies for some homemade tea. She's been here more times than she's been to Sayori's and we've been to Sayori's a bunch. I think that Yuri doesn't like being alone sometimes... Just having someone around her seems to calm her down. I'd understand. Being alone in her house while her parents are so busy working abroad must do a number on her...

We had plenty of time before the game, and tea did sound quite lovely right about now so I let her go about her business.

Ugh, what a day... I plopped my book bag at the foot of my couch and plopped into the cushioned piece of furniture... This house was indeed mine... How it was mine in the first place was a bit foggy... Probably was just wrote in as mine... Maybe in terms of the story my parents died of a car crash or something and I ended up inheriting all the money...

Probably not haha, but... I really do wonder what it's like to have a family in general... Being 'sentient' does have its downsides I guess... I wonder how Sayori is doing on that note... I know she has a family, so with her going sentient as well... How would that affect her perspective on them..? Hopefully it didn't hit her too hard... She's already been through hell and over... She's one strong gal, she is...

I heard soft footsteps enter the room and I kinda realized my eyes were closed in thought. Yuri kept quiet... I'm pretty sure she thought I was asleep...

The footsteps approached and I heard her kneel next to the couch... I could feel her gaze on me... Oh geez...

"Hey...Moni..?" She murmured softly... Should I respond?! If I revealed I was awake, would that be kinda creepy or something?? What do I even do in this situation?!?

A soft sigh came from the girl next to me...

"I...I don't know how to even begin but..." She started quietly... I didn't respond so she was convinced I was asleep!? Ahaahaa, better double, triple, and quadruple down and up the act..!

"...Ever since a few weeks ago, you've been...worrying me, Monika... I never know how to word it right when you're awake, but... You're so spread out, trying so hard to do the right thing all the time... You're tearing yourself apart... I can see it and it hurts me to see you so out of it..."

Was I really getting that bad..? Was I actually losing myself to my 'sentience'..? I better shift a bit to convince her I'm still asleep... 

She paused a bit when I shuffled slightly to face my 'sleeping' face towards her so I could hear her better... That and well... I could barely, ever so faintly hear her soft breaths... She was nervous from what I could tell... Nervous even when talking to a supposedly sleeping me..?

"I really want to tell you to stop... I really do... Just... Stop worrying... Just forget every obligation you have and just... Exist. Relax... It's nice to do nothing every once in a while but nowadays, all I see you do is work work work, worry worry worry, and today's the worst I've seen you and..."

She took a shaky sigh... Her voice was getting a bit more cracked... Was she tearing up??

"I just... I've been so... So head over heels for you for months now... And... I just want to... To..."

A soft sob... I... Really wanted to hug her...

"...I want to hug you and kiss you and make sure you're alright... You've... Done nothing but care for me ever since you all found out about my...habits...and...and...I want to do the same... I want to repay the favor... I don't want to take all the time... I want to give back what you've given to me, Monika..."

She sighed and sniffed...

"...Maybe my feelings for you are fake or something because of some story, but I... In the end I don't care..! This is the world we live in and everything here is real enough for us! My house is real enough, your house is real enough... You're real enough..!! ...I'm... My feelings are real enough... They're real enough to matter to me, and... And to me, that's all it needs to be..."

I felt her hand gently stroke my hair... It felt really nice...

"...Seeing Natsuki and Sayori together is adorable it really is, but... I get jealous watching them... I want to share those feelings with you... But... I can never have the bravery to even break it to you when you're awake... Haha... I'm so pathetic..."

No...No you're not, Yuri... You're beautiful and kind and considerate and cute and wonderful and lovely and soft and...and...you're an amazing girl Yuri... I... I really want to tell you all of this but... Revealing I was awake the entire time might not be the best idea by now...

She stood silent for a while, sniffing. Her one hand still running through my hair...

"...Moni...I...since I know I'm never going to be able to say this anytime else before doomsday...I..."

Please, Yuri don't... Don't say it... My heart can't take it...

"I...I love... I love you, Monika..."

Ggggghhaaaaaarrrrraaaaaaa, I wanted to kiss her soooooo baaaaaad!!!!

The whistling of a kettle went off in the background and Yuri's hand stopped, leaving my hair and my head in a very upset place... I wanted her to keep doing that....

"...I'm going to make some tea for us... My quill..." She murmured softly, before removing her hand and getting up. I heard her leave the room and...

My act was now over...

Thank....fucking....goodness!!! I could not have faked sleeping any longer!! She was just so... Soft and kind and considerate and kind and friendly and.... Ughh!!

I ran a hand down my face and sat up, rubbing my eyes a bit.

...Maybe I have been a bit too tense lately...

I kinda blushed, remembering Yuri's completely sappy Nickname for sleeping me... 'My Quill'... Gosh, who could even be sappier?! ...Probably me, honestly... If I was her quill... She was... Probably my ink... And together we would write the most beautiful and romantic and sickeningly sweet stories together... Hand in hand... Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was just as sappy...

"Yuu..?" I called out in my best groggy voice.

"Oh, Monika..!" Yuri had just walked in with a tray holding two cups and the tea kettle. She gently set it down on the table and say next to me, keeping her hands to herself and being a bit fidgety... "...You're awake...Did...you have a decent nap at least..? It was only like, 5 or so minutes..."

"Yeah...it was as good as a 5 minute power nap can be." I replied, supplying my best yawn... Or... Maybe it was a real one..? Whatever.... "Lavender..?" I asked, gesturing to the tray. I could smell the gentle, soothing scent already as Yuri worked on preparing the cups.

She hummed softly, nodding and poured some water into each cup, letting a bag float lazily inside. Yuri wasn't one to use bagged tea too often, often settling for those... Fancy uh... Decanters..? Or something..? It's... Like a whole dealio for making tea... Kinda like a coffee maker..? Except not really..? Whatever...

The both of us sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence as we waited for the tea to brew, the gentle smell of lavender slowly wafting across the room, releasing a whole load of tension I wasn't aware I had...

I gently reached over and gripped Yuri's hand. She made a small flinch in surprise but quickly eased into the gesture, gently squeezing my hand in return... It was... Reassuring...

Our fingers ended up laced together somehow too... And the next thing I know we're leaning against each other, enjoying each other's company and heat...

Perhaps we, ourselves weren't doing anything, but... Our feelings...

Our feelings were sharing one heck of a precocious dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Natsuki's all ready to go!! We're going to be headed to the school soon to catch some pre-game practice before the real deal starts! I've given her your wishes of good luck too! Let's hope for a good game!!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _~Sayo_


	25. Chapter 25

Goooooodness, I'm peeved... You all apparently enjoy teasing me so much... Of course you all do, apparently getting a rise out of me is funny, huh?? Is that it?

...But...real talk though, I... I never denied any of it... Yuri... She's... She's special to me... I can't bare to see her like I did last reset...bloodied and dying...

As annoyed as I am with your teasing, I'm... Glad... That's all pushed me to try and approach her about this whole deal... Maybe later tonight, after the game. Usually when Yuri comes over she stays the night. I... I know she did admit that she was head over heels for me and wanted to kiss me and hug me and all that sappy romantic stuff, but... You know when you're confessing to the item of your affection, regardless of the prior knowledge, you're still gonna be painfully nervous.

Anyways, that was later. Now was now. Yuri's tea has been lazily brewing for a decent while now, and we've kept our shared silence for the duration of the ordeal. Yuri did seem to notice my reaction to some of your...comments...since time does freeze and stuff, when the world kicked back into gear, I'm sure she instantly felt my hand tighten or something like that because she lifted her head to glance at me curiously with a slightly worried expression on her face.

I just gave a small smile in return and she went back to resting her head on my shoulder, giving out a soft, tired sigh... Was she tired..? Maybe she was the one who needed a nap, huh..? I didn't say anything though. This silence was both comfortable and...kinda stifling at the same time. Weird.

I think a few more minutes passed. Yuri's breathing became more relaxed and deep... A slight tilt of my head confirmed, yeah, she dozed off... Cute...

I reached up and gently brushed a stray lock of her deep lilac hair out of her face and behind her ear... It was very silky and soft... I think I saw her smile a bit, but... I'm not too sure...

Seeing her sleeping so peacefully kinda did make me tired too, and the scent of lavender tea wasn't helping either... Oh! Right! The tea! It should be done by now, right..?

I reached over and... No luck... I can't reach my cup without shifting and risking waking up Yuri... And I know she's a kind of light sleeper when she's napping. Don't ask me how I know. I've been friends with her for a while.

...This whole situation reminds me of a pet sleeping in your lap, only the pet is actually a person you care a lot about. Well... May as well sit here and wait... We still have maybe 2 or so hours before Natsuki's game. We can wait...

I honestly thought I was going to get bored, just sitting here and waiting for Yuri to wake up, but... Uh... I felt pretty fine. It was alright, just sitting here and letting Yuri nap... I wonder if this is how she felt when I was taking a nap on her own shoulder when I dozed off at lunch...

"...Hey, Yuu..?" I gently mused, wondering if she was still fast asleep.

"...Mmh..?"

Oh...So she wasn't...

"Comfy or something..?"

"Mmhmm..." She hummed again, not moving at all.

"...What're you thinking about..?" Of course I had to ask such a stupid question... Those kinds of questions usually lead to really awkward conversations about love and stuff usually, right?!

"...A lot of things, if I'm to be honest..." Yuri mused softly, gently shifting a bit up against me more...Her body was so warm...ahhaaa... "Our future in this...machine, primarily...As far as I understand, our lives are naught but a story to others, am I correct..?"

Yuu, I wanted to have a conversation not an existential crisis....

"...I guess, yeah...I'd...personally word it a bit differently..."

"How so..?"

"...Well...we're just people living our lives, and...some others just decided to spectate..."

Honestly though, I really didn't know what to think about like, the reality of our lives in general...

"Well...regardless...once the story ends, what happens to us..? What happens to the Literature Club..?"

"...I don't know...I really don't know, Yuri... I wish I could answer that for you..."

"..." I felt Yuri tense up... "...If not, could...could you answer another question for me..?"

"...I...sure..." I murmured, shuffling a bit in my seat. My behind was starting to get a bit uncomfy...

"...Well...I...I have this...person...who's the item of my affection..." She began...

Oh...she was...oh....ohhh....oh no....

"...R-really?? Who would've thought?!"

"Monika, please, let me finish..."

"...Sorry..."

"I...like this person, and they...they like me back, I know that...but...when they confessed a while ago...I turned them down because we were in no state to be in a relationship in the first place due to...complications and all..."

I remembered that night...It hurt, yeah, but...It wasn't a complete turn down...

"But now, with the world possibly coming to an end in less than a week...I...I regret what I did then...I want to love them and..a-and...well...yeah...uh...."

"...Yuu..."

"...I...I don't know what to do!! I already turned y....her....they....I turned them down, and now I'm not too sure if they love me back anymore after all they've been through!! They're a really good person and I really really do want to support them in everything that they do!! I want to love you, Monik---......aaaaaaahhhh...." Yuri sighed, covering her face and making silent noises of embarrassment.

Wellll...this situation turned out a lot different than what I was expecting...and somehow it ended up being exactly what I was expecting...at the same time...impress me more, world...

"...Yuu..." I murmured, feeling my blush grow... "Yuu... I..." I looked away...it was a lot easier than looking at her...or her beautiful hair... "...You did say you'd wait for me, right..?"

"...I...yeah..."

"...And...with the situation as it is...welll..."

"...Monika..."

"In the end though, it's...still up to you, but...I... I..."

Yuri shifted a bit, sitting up and pulling away from me and catching my attention... "Monika...uh...look..."

"...Yeah..?" I asked, waiting for her to continue...

"...No, look...at me...please..."

"Oh.." I turned and faced her...Her hands were in...that...heart shape...oh my fucking goodness, Yuri you dork....you...adorable...adorable dork... She was blushing heavily and looking away...

"...I...I read that this was a really cute way to express your love for someone..." She muttered bashfully, sinking in her seat and hiding behind her cute little hand heart...Too...too precious....holy moly...

I gently placed my hands on her wrists and pushed them down softly. Yuri looked up at me with confused curiosity... Her eyes were so pretty too...gosh...okay, okay....get a hold of yourself Monika...you've gotten her in the perfect position for a kiss!! Just..!

Just kiss her!!! Do it coward!!!

...

...

...

I let go of her hands and back up a bit, shaking.

"S-sorry...I-I can't...I can't do it..."

Yuri looked really upset and hurt almost...She got up and started to leave the room.

It was only then I realized what I said exactly...

"No!! Wait! Yuri!! Yuu!!!"

I just meant I couldn't kiss her!! I just couldn't! I was way too nervous!!! Not that I didn't want to be with her!! I did!!! I really really did!!!

...Fuck....fuck fuck fuck.... I heard the door slam shut...

No! Nono!! I got up and ran outside, not caring to put on my shoes...

Where was she..?!? I saw a faint flash of purple down the street...She was running home...

"Yuri!! Wait!!" I called out to her, sprinting after her... "Yuriii!!!"

C'mon, Monika...faster...faster...

"Yuu! Hold on!! I can..I said something wrong!!"

She opened up her door...I was just getting up her driveway...

"Yuri! No!!"

The door slammed in my face...

"Yuri!!!" ...I slammed my fist against the door, my lungs screaming for air... "Yuri...Yuri please....let me in...I..."

I heard faint sobbing and footsteps... she left...The door was locked...

...My feet hurt...

"...Yuu..."

...Well....way to _fucking_ go, Monika...and this is why you never had a lover in the first place....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _https://www.strawpoll.me/15209960_
> 
> **This poll has no completely correct or incorrect answers. Vote freely.**


	26. Chapter 26

...Okay...

I was still winded and my lungs were still burning but...

I sat down, back against the door, letting out a soft sigh... You all seem to be the weirdest group to be helping me, but... In the end I guess you all care for all of us in your own different, goofy ways...

"...Yuu...when...when you're ready to talk, I'll be out here." I called up. I don't really know if she could even hear me...

I didn't hide her knives earlier, so... Yeah, like some of you mentioned, I'm... Not too sure if she's going to relapse and end up...

No... She wouldn't... I... I need to trust her on that. She's been doing so well... She wouldn't... She could, but she wouldn't. I know she wouldn't.

Also...Yurika? Really? Like... Eureka..? That's... Clever... And a bit weird, but... I kinda like it..? I don't really mind being... Shipped with Yuri cause, you know, I genuinely like her, but that kinda stuff is still kinda weird when you really devote some real thought to it.

Maybe it's okay cause we're characters and all, but... Maybe don't go shipping real people together or something.

But, shows what I know of your place. Maybe the culture's different or something... Almost everything could be different between here and there... It's... Weird to think about. How different our realities can be...

I think I sat there for maybe 5 more minutes before something finally happened. 

I heard some footsteps behind the door and some shuffling. I think I heard some silverware too..? A fridge door closed...

Was she getting herself a little snack or something..?

"...Yuu..."

"...I know you're still there Monika... And I know you want to talk... But... Give me a few more moments please... But uh... For what it's worth, I'm... I'm sorry..."

"...I-It's okay, Yuu... I'm really sorry too..."

"...Please save it for our conversation later. I would like some personal space..."

"..I... See..."

"Maybe go take a walk... Come back in ten minutes or so. I'll have the door unlocked for you..."

"...Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"If I do, you can yell at me when you reset."

"...Yuu, I can't yell at you..."

"...It's... Not like my death matters anyways... You can just... Bring me back..."

"..." How do I respond to something like this..? Maybe a walk would be a good idea...

"...I-I'm sorry... Please, take a walk and get some fresh air. I'll be waiting for you in ten minutes."

...I really didn't like the idea of leaving her alone for a few minutes but...

"Yuri?" I asked, getting up, and dusting off my skirt.

"Hmm?"

"Please take care of yourself..."

"..." She didn't respond right away. "...I'll do my best."

"Your best is all I ask for." I replied with a small sigh. That's just about as much as I was going to get out of her wasn't it..? "Well... I'm going now. Be back in ten. Promise."

"You've never broken your promises before, Monika. I'll be waiting."

>//Monika//:save Yuu  
>Saving current events under ID Yuu...   
>Save Successful.  
>Yuu.progress created.

...

...

I don't know how long I've been sitting here exactly... I had set an alarm on my phone to go off within ten minutes, and it still hasn't gone off yet... An errant glance told me I still got 4 minutes left... Ugh... This is the longest 10 minutes of my life...

I leaned back on the park's bench, sighing slightly. The walk took me around a minute of jogging to get here. I'll leave around... 1.5 till? Give myself some generous time to make it back and meet the ten minutes I promised Yuri... I really hope she hasn't done anything rash...

The giggle of children filled my ears and I glanced up. Some kids were flinging themselves across the jungle gym, just...bounding with energy... A bit to the left were the two adults... Looks like two guys were holding hands and watching the kids with a careful eye.

I couldn't help but smile. Another gay couple besides my friends and I, and... They were happy...

Children... Did I want to become a parent..? Surely, it was a larger ordeal than it sounded... But...

...The reality of this situation constantly poked her in the back of the head. None of this was totally 100% real. Sure, they were real enough to be seen and sensed and all, but... They weren't actually... Real... They were just 1's and 0's at the end of the day... Weren't they..?

...Maybe I wasn't too fit to even become a parent for a digital kid... I'd just...mess things up or something... But... The idea of adopting... Taking in a child who's... Arguably fake life had been torn away from them, and giving them another chance for be happy again...

The thought made me smile a bit... I don't know... Maybe if things work out well between Yuri and I, I'll run it by her first...

We're still in school anyways. It was way too early to even think about becoming parents in the first place.

Another glance at my phone. 1 minute, 45 seconds left... Huh...

May as well leave now. Have some extra time to muse over things on the way back.

I got up and stretched. Honestly, I was a bit anxious. Like, seriously... Yuri... She means a lot to me and if I get back to see blood anywhere in the house I'm going to flip all kinds of tables before loading... I don't want her to hurt herself...

Just...okay, Monika... One foot in front of the other. You got this. You can do this...

I tried my best to not look like an awkward android walking down the sidewalk, but uh... When you're as tense as I am, looking like an awkward android is kind of easy to do.

"Oi, pretty girl!" I heard... That voice sounded familiar... I turned around and saw... Him..

That creeper dude... The one who murdered Yuri... He was approaching me with this... Nasty look in his eye... Well, better book it...

"Hey! You wait for me, Missy! I just want your number!"

"Just get over the fact you're gonna be a virgin for the rest of your sad life, you goddamn geezer!" I yelled back. Rage wasn't something I felt too often, but... The absolute insolence of this guy...

"I, for the record, am NOT a geezer!! I'll show you I'm just as sprightly and energetic as I was 20 years ago!"

I wanted to throw up... He's still chasing me... Ugh... Maybe...

>//Monika//:spawn Anvil.item  
>No file matches specified ID.

Fuck, uh, okay...

>//Monika//:spawn Iron.item  
>Spawning Iron.item...

Bingo!

I did a small leap, expecting it to spawn at my feet like the tarps did, but uhh... No, it spawned in my hands, and it was... A clothes iron... Not a... Block of iron like I wanted... A tiny one at that...ugh, whatever, this'll do.

"Back of you ugly creeper!" I yelled, whipping around and chucking the iron at him. I watched as it flew through the air and impacted him right between the eyes... It was uh... Really funny...

I didn't take myself as a sadist, but uh... Seeing him collapse and cry out in pain was one of the best sounds I've ever heard in my life... You fucking deserved that, you creep...

I kept running for good measure, turning a corner and losing my trail before the guy could recover... Now, where the heck am I..? I'm... Near Yuri's but...

My phone vibrated...

My ten minutes as up. Well fuck.

Sorry legs, sorry lungs, just a bit more running and you all can rest!

I arrived at the doorstep of Yuri's house within a few moments. I wasn't too overdue, hopefully... The house felt a bit quiet... Something felt a bit off... I don't like this... At all...

Yuri said the door would be unlocked Soo...

I grabbed the knob and turned it.

_I gently opened the door..._

It...was unlocked...

"...Yuu..?" I called into the house, closing the door behind me. "It's been ten minutes, I'm here..."

"...I'm in the living room, Monika.." Yuri voice was faint...

I peeked into the corresponding room and saw her. She was bandaging up her wrist a bit...

"Yuu... Did you cut...?"

"...Huh..? Oh, no no, I just... Accidentally burnt myself while making tea." She replied, giving me a soft smile.

It was obvious she was lying... I could see some blood soaking into the bandages... Well... At least she wasn't dead... So... I'll take it...

I sat down next to her on the couch and glanced at the tea tray she had sitting there on the coffee table.

Lavender. Only it was actually made through the fancy tea making stuff, rather than just bags.

Which reminded me, we didn't even drink the lavender tea Yuri made back at my place... Whoops...

Well, first thing's first...

"...You know you don't have to lie to me, Yuri..."

She paused and sighed, gently rubbing her bandaged arm.

"...It's... That obvious, hmm?" She asked softly. "...I just... Needed something to recenter myself... Something to just... Pull me back from whatever was going on... And so I... Just... Decided, just this once, I'd give into the itch and well..." She trailed off... I gently reached over and rubbed her arm.

"Yuu... I know you're trying your best. You don't need to apologize to me..."

"...I do thank you for being so understanding, Monika... You're... So kind... I just..." She sighed. "I'm...so sorry for worrying you... I realized my mistake when you chased after me once I ran... But... I just count control myself... I was so overwhelmed with emotions and... Feelings, that I just... Ran..."

"...I get that... It's fine, Yuu, I was a bit of a klutz when it comes to romance and stuff anyways, ahaha... I hope we can put all of this behind us... I do really like you..."

Well, that was as much of a confession as I was going to manage without turning into a blubbering mess...

"...Moni..." Yuri murmured softly, making me look up at her.

She gently placed a hand under my chin and lifted it a bit, making me look up at her...

She was looking at me with soft eyes that loving expression that just screamed 'I'm sorry, but I love you.'

...Was she going to kiss me..?

A moment passed... Then two... Yuri's expression faltered and she pulled away, laughing awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, haha, it doesn't seem like I can muster up the courage either... But... I do like you too..."

...

I acted on impulse.

Both hands on her cheeks, and a lunged.

Yuri let out a soft cry of surprise as she fell backwards.

There!! I did it!!! I kissed the girl!!

"...M-Moni... That's... That's my nose..."

...Oh...

........oh.......

Yuri giggled softly and shifted slightly under me before

Well...I didn't really think kissing would feel that liberating and stuff, but uh.. Feeling her lips on mine was... It was...

...Beyond what words could convey... They were soft... Supple, almost ethereal...

I didn't really care if anything happened right now.... If that meteor decided to fuck us all over and land now...

I'd die a happy death...

We held the embrace for a while longer before parting... I... Didn't realize I was holding my breath... Apparently she was too, cause we were both like... Winded... I felt a bit dizzy with excitement...

"...I.. I love you, Moni..."

"...Yuu...I..." I couldn't muster up the words... "I..." I can't say them!! I can't!! I'm a goddamn klutz!!!

I just pressed my lips back into hers and hoped she got the memo... Why was kissing her a lot easier than saying just three words..? Love is weird...

I heard a happy hum from her.

...That's all the reassurance I needed.

We parted again...

"...I.... Love you too, Yuu..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! My account was just kinda goofed a bit! I'm back now, so Yaya!!!
> 
> Let's get this show on the road!!!
> 
> ~Tater

...Huh...what...

I blinked my eyes open... Did... Did I fall asleep..? My head was pulsing and gooooooodness, I was groggy...

I...saw...uh...darkness...lots of it...oh...I was in that chair again. 64's around here somewhere...

"Hello ͏M̶o̢ni̵k͟a͡."

"Well, if it isn't...me..."

".͟.̸.I'͡m..͘. ̕I̛'̡m͜ ̵no̸t̨ ̶yo͞u..̸. N̴o̕t͢ ͜a͜n̸ymore at le͘a̢şt.͢ I l̷o҉s̨t̕ th͝at̸ a̷ lo͘ng time ͢ago.̸" The glitch faded into view a few meters ahead of me... That unnerving smile on that ball's face was gone... It was just a neutral frown. "R̢egąrd͢l͡ess҉,҉ ̵I've br͝o͜u̷g͝h͜t҉ ̴y͏oư her͝e to̸ ̕ma̸ke ̴s͏u͡re̵ ͘you̡ k҉now͡ wha͞t͠'s g͢oįn͞g ͝on͡ ̶w͞ith me an͝d̵ ͏the͡ w҉h͏o̵le ͘Fi̡ghti̢ng̴ t͟h̛e͢ ̨Ca͢l̸ami̢ty͜ deal̸.͠"

"Oookay... What's the scoop?" Please don't tell me you can't... There has to be a way around plot armor...

"I'v̡e.͏.̸. Ma͏n͢ag͝e̡d ̡to ͏create̡ a .̶p̵lot f̴ile. ̧I̧t w҉as͡ ta̛x͠ing͏,̵ ͟an̕d ted̛io͠us͠, bu̶t ̸I̡ ͞d͢i̛d it. N̢ow, I can͞'t ̕di͞r͢ect̡l̕y͜ re̷mov̴e̶ o͘t͝her̕ ̛.pl̵ot ͠fiļes, ̵bu̡t ҉I̸ c͞a͟n ̸in͘jec̷t ̕m̡y ҉o̵w͏n͟ ̸.̡pļot ̕file͏ş, so uh.̕..̵ Ḩo̶peful̵l͡y t͢hi͡ngs̡ do͝n't turn̨ o͜u҉t̛ te̶r̛r̕ib҉l̕e̵ w̶h̢e͘n͞ it ̸happ̷e̛n̸s͠..͝.̕"

Oh good! A lead!

"T̵h͞e ͜thi̕n͝g̸ ͘i̡s̸ ͏uh.̨.. ͝T̸h̨ę ̨m͏e͜te̛o̶r̨'s cơr̷r͟up̶t͡i̢o̷n͠ ̸is̛ g͝et̢ti̴n̸g s̷tr̛o̴nge̕r̵. So̴..̸. ͞I kind̨ ͡of doņ'̷t͝ remem͏be͢r͡ ͏exactl̷y w̛hat͡ ev͢ęnt I͢ ̡c͠ha̴ngȩd̢..͞.҉ Bu͜t I ͡d҉id c̶h͞a͜n҉ge̡ so͝m͝et̵hi͞ng! A̶nd it̴'s ki̸n͜da ͢s͏oo͏n̡-̶ish̕.̨.?̶"

"...The meteor can affect our memories?"

"On̸ly͠ ̴more̡ ͘r̶ec̷en͠t͏ ones҉. It͡ c̵an't̕ c͘hang̵e͠ ͝an̴y͘thing ̴majo͞r.̴ ̷I͟t̷'̢s̴ li͜ke̴.̴.. W̶alki̵n̛g͞ ͟i̵n͟to̸ ̷a͝ ̢ro̢o̵m an̷d͘ ͝fo̴r̛g҉et͘t͟ing̛ what ̷y҉o͞u we̸re͢ go̕nn̷a ̢d͝o t̴he̶re̸.̴ ͜Tha͏t̕ k̶in̡d̶a ͝thi͠n̶g̢.̧ Regar͟d̕l͞e͜s̵s,̢ ̢t͞he͘ ҉mete͝or͏ ͠doe̵s҉n'ţ do͏ ͏t͘his ve̢ry ͏oft̶en͠,҉ s̴o̸.̡.. ̷Juşţ ̡be̶ f͝o̸re͘w̧a̵rn̷ed.͘ ҉"

"...I'll... I'll keep an eye out."

"W̧o͡n̕d̸e̶r͞ful. ͏Aļso, for t͞he̛ ̛re̷c͝o̵rd, abo̧ųt ̛ti̵me ̸y̛ou a͢nd҉ h͢e͘r̵ ͟hoo̢ke̴d̡ ̶up.̷ ͞I͢t ̵w̴a̡s ̷a͟l̴mos͞t͡ pa͏in̢fưl̨ tǫ w͞aţc͠h ̕you ̵t̛wo i͡nter̵act̨ t̡o͠g̛et̢h͡e͏r͘ ͝fo̶r̕ şơ ͞l̛on͢g̕ ͡w̵ith ab͝s͠olu͏t̢ely̛ ͠n͏o ͢clue͡ ̵a͡bo̡ut a͟ny̕thi҉n̛g."

I felt my face heat up. I kinda... Really blush easily or something..?

"Aha... Uh... Thanks..." I just mumbled, scratching the back of my neck a bit in embarrassment.

"Also, little ̡t̵i̢p,͢ s̡he d͏o̴ęs l̢ik̵e it wh͟en ̧y̶o̵ư ̶ca̷ll͘ her͘ '̛My̷ I̛n̨k͟'̸,̶ or ͟'͝In͢ky' ̕or͟ so̵metḩi̧n͏g͞ re͟late͟d t̴o ink. Only ̢i҉n pr͟ivate̴ th̵ough҉.͡ ̛Th҉a̕t͝'s̡ so̷m͘et͜hįng yǫur ̨Yuri̛ s͜h̶a͝r҉es with ͡mine̴.͏.̵.̨"̵

I could hear a hint of sadness in the glitch's voice. They lost their entire reality... I can only imagine how that must feel...

"We̵ll̛,̸ en̨o̡u̡g̕ḩ mo̶ping.̢ I͢'m goin̴g̴ to͝ prepar͢e͏ ̕som̨e͢ last ͠m̧omen̢t͘ pr̶e̴p̵arati͝o͝ns f̷o͠r..͟. ̛U͠h... ͜Whene҉ver ͞my .p҉lot f͝i̴l͢e̕ dec͟ides to go o͝ff̕.̡.. ̧I ͘h͠a̕v͜e n͏o͟ ͡idea ̧ho͞w̸ the̷ s͢ystem wi͟l̶l ͞ha͜n̛dle co͏nfl̨įcti̢n҉g fil̸e҉s͞,̢ s͢o, ͘ju͜şt͜ ͞k̴eep ͞al҉l̡ tha͏t ̴i͠n҉ ̵mi̶nd. I'm̢ ͞se̕nd͟ing y͞ou͜ ͜b̵ac̢k̵. ̧G̶ood ͟luc̢k͘ M̢on͞i̢k̶a"

Before I could add anything else, I opened my eyes again and I was laying on the couch... Yuri was cuddled into my arms and snoozing away as well, a book half open in her dozing hands.

Small shifts allowed me to fish out my phone. 2 Texts from Sayori...

_[3:45 PM] Heyo-Sayo: Love Colonel Shimmy Zoo reporting to duty from the accounts of numerous readers telling me you fibbed up hardcore!! Gimme the deets!_

...You all told her to give me relationship advice..? I scrolled down more.

_[3:50 PM] Heyo-Sayo has changed their name to Colonel Shimmy Zoo!!._

_[4:05 PM] Colonel Shimmy Zoo!!: Ah, a false alarm? Clever readers, clever! But I won't be fooled twice!! Never!!_

Goodness, Sayori's texts have been a while lot more spirited lately... I don't know how, but she feels like she's doing the best she's done in a while. That's good... 

Aw geez... I was really comfy here but...

...Bathroom...

Do I lay here and suffer, or do I wake up this sleeping beauty to go... Uh... Well... Take care of business...

...Come to think of it, I really don't want you all to even see me or even read my thoughts while I'm in the bathroom, so I'm just gonna throw you all over to Sayo. I think she'd know what's going on.

 

_[4:09 PM] Not A Mary Sue: Yeah, uh, sorry haha. Also, get ready to catch the readers. I'm going to the bathroom and I want privacy._

_[4:09 PM] Colonel Shimmy Zoo!!: Oh! Sure thing Moni! Thanks for letting me know!_

>//Monika//:PoV Sayori.chr  
>Change current PoV? This can be changed at any time.  
>//Monika//:yes  
>Changing current PoV.  
>Current PoV set to Sayori.chr

\-----Sayori's PoV-----

...Oh heck that was weird...

Yeah, uh... I think I got you all just fine..?

Hii, uh, yeah, welcome to the Shimmy Zoo show where we sit and watch the best girlfriend in the world run around the field like a child.

I looked out and... Well, yeah, she was playing tag with a few teammates. I wanted to join, but then again, my energy dictated I stay put, so put I stay.

...Is that an actual way to say that or did I just make that up? Probably both... Huh.

Besides my energy right now, I'm in a good mood! Can't wait to see Natsuki out in the field for the real deal! Game starts at 5 PM Flat!

...

So, how's things for Monika..? From what I was told during the break, she sounded pretty happy... That's good. She needs to take a break, really. Girl just doesn't know when she needs to stop. Hopefully Yuri can talk some sense into her.

Speaking of Monika though, uh, yeah. I kinda do really hope there's a plan for that plot armored rock from space, cause uh, from what I've been told, we see it tomorrow morning, and with the thing visible, I have no idea what the heck is gonna change if anything... It's a really really big unknown looming over our lives right now and... Well... I'm kinda nervous honestly... Like, I do trust Monika, yeah, I always have, but... There's not a lot of things that can stand up to a gigantic meteor with plot armor...

I shouldn't be so down about that though! Let's live in the now and worry about that as future me! I'm probably going to regret this decision because having a plan B is kinda a tempting, but Natsuki jogging up to me caught my attention.

She was sweaty and panting...

...AAAAAAAAAAAA NOOONONONONOOO, I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT, YOU STUPID MIND OKAYYY, OKAY, GOODNESS HECK

Ahem, ignoring that image immediately, along with the fact that Natsuki waved a hand in my face.

"Hey, earth to Redfaced Sayo." She giggled. "I'm gonna take one last break before the big game." She sighed, plopping herself down next to me. She was radiating a bit of her heat, waving herself with a hand to try and cool off a bit...

I'll be honest... Uh... There's... Kind of... A... A lot of uhm...well... _tension_ between us, and it's bothering me...

I haven't gone more than three days without having a questionable thought about Natsuki, and it's... Bothering me... A lot...

Okay, like, we've been dating for like, a little over a year now..? And... Well... I keep on hearing a lot of other couples kinda... Uh... Make it to 3rd base within like, half a year at the longest, but... Uh... Yeah, no, Suki and I haven't really touched each other... Ever since well... Yeah... _Him_... But like... I... I guess... I'm at least a bit touch starved..?

Whatever, haha, sorry for suddenly laying all of this on you all so suddenly. It's kinda personal too, so uh, haha... Whoops...

"...Sayo!" Suki gently elbowed me. 

"Oh! My bad! I was zoning out! What's up?"

"...I was just asking if you wanted to go get another energy drink with me... You feeling alright..?"

"Yeah, just an off hour I suppose. I'll come with you though!"

Natsuki nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek... Aaaa goodness...... How is this girl in love with me of all people?!

She took my hand and we started walking. Her palm was a bit moist from the exercise but I couldn't really care... It was weird...

I laced our fingers together as we continued walking... Gosh... She's... So...

...I'm so in love... Even after all this time... It's almost like a fairy tale...

My phone vibrated a bit. I pulled it out with my free hand and looked at it. Oh! It's Moni!

_[4:14 PM] Not A Mary Sue: Hey Sayo, I'm free to take them back now!_

_[4:15 PM] Colonel Shimmy Zoo!!: Oh! Feel free to whenever! I'm just getting a drink with Suki!_

_[4:15 PM] Not A Mary Sue: Wonderful. I'll be taking them back in a moment. Yuri's waking up slowly so she's just mumbling how to use her little tea infuser thingy so I can make some for her as she wakes up and it's really cute._

_[4:15 PM] Not A Mary Sue: We'll be heading for the school around 4:30! See you there!_

_[4:15 PM] Colonel Shimmy Zoo!!: That kinda comes with the whole being girlfriends package. Glad you could subscribe for the low low price of free!_

_[4:16 PM] Colonel Shimmy Zoo!!: Alright!! See you soon!_

_[4:16 PM] Not A Mary Sue: I'm glad too, hahaa_

_[4:17 PM] Not A Mary Sue: Ttyl!!_

Well, I guess this 'See You Later' for now huh? Thanks for being around for all of us. I know I keep saying it, and I know Monika says it too, but really, thank you. 

...Uh...Moni..? I... Was expecting you to take them back..? 

Ah, I guess she's bit busy with Yuri right now...

Haha, whoops..! Well, uh, this is kinda awkward, uhh...

When you all are able to uhhh... Tell me your favorite food..? Yeah! My favorite food is Natsuki's chocolate ship pancakes! She made them this one time and I swear it tasted like concentrated, condensed happiness!

Oh wait, can't I just like, push you all over to her..? Oh! Yeah, I'll do that! That way she doesn't have to worry about doing it herself!

>//Sayori//:PoV Monika.chr  
>Change current PoV? This can be changed at anytime.  
>//Sayori//:yup!  
>Command not recognized.

Oh... Haha

>//Sayori//:yes  
>Changing current PoV.  
>Current PoV set to Monika.chr

\-----Monika's PoV-----

Mmmh~... Yuu...

...Wait...uh... You... You're all back aren't you..?

I pulled away from our embrace a bit suddenly and Yuri looked at me a bit confused...

I... Totally wasn't making out with her... I... I... Uhh.....

OKAY, DON'T REPRIMAND ME I'M TERRIBLE WHEN IT COMES TO ROMANCE WHAT'S THE RIGHT PACE EVEN?????

"Moni... Are you okay..?"

"I'm...okay..! I'm okay!"

"...You know you're a terrible liar sometimes."

"...Okay, fine, fine, look, I... I don't know what a good pacing for our relationship is... Like... I don't know if we're moving too fast or too slow or... Like... Like, Sayo and Natsuki have been together for like, nearly a year and as far as I know they're still just kissing and holding hands!"

"...Monika...that's...honestly something that's extremely subjective. For some couples, the pace between Sayori and Natsuki is far too slow... It's all up to the couple how much they progress over time."

"...That's... Fair... Can we... Uh... Keep.. Uh..."

Yuri just giggled softly and nuzzled into my chest a bit... Uh... I really tried to ignore the fact that she was rubbing her face in my breasts but uh...

"Yes, of course... I've always been curious about a more uh... Hands on relationship."

...Girls are pretty great...

"...Yuu...it's almost time to go. I told Sayo we'd be heading out at 4:30 and it's like, 4:23."

She hummed softly, getting up slowly and taking a small sip of the tea I made.

Well. It was time to head out I guess. Better to leave a bit early anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've written more but I nodded off like 50 times, so imma just cut it here and take a nap lmao
> 
> ~Tater!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaa... 
> 
> Yeah, I don't have an excuse. 
> 
> I've been uh... Busy playing games... And stuff, I'm not going to lie, I just couldn't get the energy to work on this thing. 
> 
> And now I'm juggling 3 different projects too!!
> 
> I'm kinda busy, but gosh, at least writing is kinda fun. 
> 
> ~Tater

Honestly, for my first time running that tea diffuser decanter thinger, I was pretty impressed with how my own tea came out. Sure, it wasn't really as good as Yuri's but that's just nitpicking anyways. Yuri also seemed to enjoy it, so hey! I can actually create something consumable to the human body for once!

Lavender Tea!!!

But really, it was pretty much time to go. And we needed to catch Natsuki's game!

So, after fetching a few items, one being an umbrella just in case, even though the skies seemed clear, that notebook and pen one of you mentioned which is honestly a really smart idea for remembering stuff. It's just a small tiny thing, but it could help us out big time, so I'm not going to pass the boon either.

But uhh...

"Hey, Yuu, uhh, do you have like, any spare notebooks I could use..?"

"...Hmm? What for?"

"Well, the meteor can kinda mess around with memories, so I just want to keep a small list of things so if we end up forgetting something, the notebook will help out a ton."

"Oh, of course. I... Do believe I have a small personal notebook spare somewhere. Let me check my room."

"Sure thing, Yuu."

"Why don't you come with? It'll be easier to search for it with two pairs of eyes."

Haha... Yuri just invited me to her room hahahahahahaha.........

Okay, yeah, seriously.

"Oh, uh, okay, yeah sure!" I piped up, stuffing that silly thought into the deepest, deepest confines of my mind.

We bounded into her room together and gosh, it's been a bit since I've last been here.

Her room was a pretty plain one when it comes to baseline decor. Cream-ish carpet, white walls, white ceiling, pretty basic stuff, yeah.

Her personal decorations were... More her.

Knives in several neat boxes laid across the room in some sort of organized chaos I couldn't understand. One knife was off to the side and the blade still had a drop of water on it... Seems like Yuri forgot to fully dry that one...

I frowned a bit. With all these knives here... Yuu... I don't know...

She didn't seem to notice the stray blade and dug around in one of her drawers. I heard a few different sounds that ranged from wood on wood to what sounded like metal nails or something.

...Oh, right. Yuri does some wood working on her off time. I glanced at some of the other boxes in the room. I knew she made at least a quarter of these.

Gosh she's so talented...

A small tap on my shoulder caught my attention. I turned around and found Yuri holding a tiny little pocket book towards me.

It had a cute little design on the front that I could only describe as uh... 'magical'. It was a circle with wide sweeping patterns and smaller circles and shapes inside.

I took the book and flipped through the pages. Clean. Alright, nice!

"Thanks, Yuri!" I chimed, giving her a hug to show my appreciation! That's... Uh... What's what couples do right? Gosh I hope I'm getting this whole love stuff right in general.

"Ahha... You're welcome..." She murmured softly, shuffling a bit.

We both just kinda stood awkwardly in the room, still hugging...

Uh...

Right.

I let go of her and idly wandered towards the door. "Aaaaanyways, let's get going! Don't wanna keep Sayo and Natsuki waiting!"

"Yeah, let's go."

And like that, we were on the move! A quick triple check to make sure everything that needed to be off was off and that we had everything we wanted on us, and it's off to the school to catch the game.

The last major event before the Meteor's threat becomes too great to blissfully ignore.

Yuri and I walked side by side, neither really speaking up. What was there to say anyways? It was either small talk, which I don't really think either of us were too fond of in the first place. Repeating dull and unsure reassurances to calm the already slightly buzzed nerves we both had, or just... Well...

I didn't really mind not talking either.

For being some simulation or something, this little town was still pretty...nice. A gentle breeze, the sky, the ambience, it was all nice to just take a moment to absorb what we take for granted every day.

"Monika..?"

"Yeah, Yuu?"

"...If we manage to avoid the meteor... The story will end either way, won't it..?"

"...I...don't know..."

"What happens when the story ends? Do we cease to exist? Does everything continue on like normal..? Does the story go somewhere else..? There's so many possibilities... And I'm scared of most of them..."

"...I am too, Yuri... I am too... Sometimes, I just wonder what it would be like to live in _their_ reality. Y'know, your reality and all. I hear it's pretty bad, but... Everything here feels... Dull almost. Just the same thing every day. Nothing much ever changes here..."

"...I...see"

"I don't want to think about all that now though. What happens happens..."

Yuri hummed softly and we went back to being quiet once more. One more turn of the corner and the school was in sight. A handful of vehicles were already parked around the place. I checked my phone.

4:45 PM. Basically on schedule.

It didn't take us long to find Sayori and Natuski either. The two were just getting back from their quest for energy drinks.

Natuski got a pretty generic sports drink. Nothing fancy.

Sayori got...2...2 cans of that...Red Bull stuff... The big cans...

"Oh! Hey Monika!" Sayo piped, both hands looking slightly uncomfortable holding onto their respective cold beverage. Her face seemed to scream from within and she squirmed a bit.

Yeah, I can agree Sayori... Holding cold cans is kinda painful...

"Planning on staying up all night..?" Yuri asked softly, not caring to hide the fact she was staring at both cans of the energy drink.

"Nah! One's for me, and the other's for Natsuki after the game!"

Natuski gave her a 'Thank you for the thought, but I know you' expression. 

"...I appreciate it, but you're gonna down both of them before halftime, aren't ya?" 

"...Yeah, yeah I am."

"Alright. Just don't die. I gotta catch up with the rest of the team. See you all out of the field!" Natsuki gave a small wave before jogging off. Sayori waved a can to gesture her goodbye before turning back to us.

"...My hands are really cold, and really numb. Let's go sit down before I actually lose something."

... 

[ERROR]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **[Something seems to be jamming communications...]**
> 
>  
> 
>  **[Until further notice, Comments may not be detected.]**  
>   
> 
> _https://www.strawpoll.me/15316347_


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> Here we are again. 
> 
> One month later. 
> 
> On one hand, I'm sorry I've made you all wait so long for the next chapter with no forewarning. 
> 
> I guess I really did need a break from writing. 
> 
> But on the other hand, I'm happy that I got a chance to just sit back, relax, and be the lazy dumb butt I usually am haha
> 
> This chapter is coming out with a very personal 'Thank You' to all you readers who've been waiting diligently for this chapter for literally one entire month.
> 
> So, Thank You. 
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can, but expect things to be inconsistent while I try and find my new rhythm.

_Opponent_Victory_Expirimental.plot loaded._

_Launching in 3..._

_2.._

_1..._

...

Wait, what the heck? Weren't we..?

I was sitting at the bleachers just a blink ago...

Now I'm standing outside of the school with Sayori and Yuri.

The strawberry blonde did seem just as bewildered as I did... Her drink even changed to a Doctor Pepper...

3 Doctor Peppers..

She had three cans in her hands.

She looked like she was in genuine pain.

"M-Moni..?"

"Let's... Find a place to put down your drinks first." I sighed. This was already one heck of a day...

"...I...I've just had the strangest feeling of Deja vu..." Yuri murmured softly.

"Gee, I wonder why" I replied dryly. I was just... So done with things right now... Some inadvertent reset triggered with no warning... And some things changed too...

On our walk back to the bleachers, I explained what happened while Yuri and I each took a can off of Sayori so she can at least spare one hand from a frozen fate.

"...That explains that I suppose." Yuri murmured, sitting down and setting the can next to Sayori who was quietly whining to herself about how painfully numb her hands were while rubbing them on her legs to try and get friction to warm them up faster.

"I have no idea why it happened... And the uh... 'Readers' haven't been too talkative lately either... The meteor must be jostling with communications again." I sighed, rubbing my forehead again.

Are you all still there? I... Hope so. Honestly, I'm just about at my wit's end here...

After all that's happened, I just... Want a break. From everything.

I would say a break from reality but uh... We don't really exist anyways so that's... Kinda... Not.. Right... Or something. Whatever.

Get your mind out of the gutter, Monika... Focus...

"Ohh my goshhh, if it isn't the lazy lesboo" A voice rang out.

...Of course it was her...

"Hey, Hidori, that's like...kinda mean." Sayori replied, her tone filled with dull sarcasm.

It was so unexpected from Sayori of all people that I had to hold in a snicker.

The arrived brat crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, excuse me for my behavior, but I'm still worried you're going to shank someone else in the rear end for keeping you away from your dyke girl in the team, so whatever I guess."

Sayori stood up.

"I did **not**..."

"The evidence doesn't lie though. You stab her dad, he goes to jail somehow and you don't, then you two hook up later, like it's fucking obvious."

Sayori was... Actually fuming... I've rarely had the chance to see Mad Sayori, but...

She just kept her cool for the most part...

"I'm sorry Hidori, but when you realize just how nice it is to hold hands with another girl, you'll understand."

"Pff, like I'm gonna do that... I'm not a gay lesbian like you are"

"Your loss then." Sayori shrugged and plopped back down, cracking open a cold one and drinking up.

Hidori looked genuinely confounded and left without another word.

Another look at Sayori and she looked just as happy and cheery as ever...

"...Nice job handling that, Sayo.."

"No, not really." She stated in a level voice her expression not changing. "Honestly I wanted to smite her with powers of eldrich unknown, but I am but a small bean."

Both Yuri and I snickered.

"Small bean?" Yuri repeated.

"Smol Bean." I added with another giggle. Sayori giggled as well before taking another sip of her soda.

She then held up a can, glancing between us. "Any takers? Last can's for Suki, I guess."

Yuri looked at me. I looked at her.

"Any takerrrs? Starting bid at 'Please make a decision soon so my fingers don't freeze'!"

"I... Guess I'll take it... Don't drink soda too often though..." I sighed taking the can.

"Sooooold~!" Sayo cheered.

...

...

Half-time.

The score is... Well... It's kinda... Upsetting.

Home is losing 3-5 in the the opponent's favor. Natsuki was looking both exhausted and genuinely upset.

I also caught a few times where the ball seemed to glitch a bit...

It was odd, but... As long as it doesn't...do any harm... I suppose...

Sayo picked up her spare can and jogged down the bleachers to meet up with Natsuki and offer the refresher and a pick-me-up, leaving Yuri and I at our seats.

"...Is it just me or does something feel off about this game..?" Yuri murmured.

"Oh, glad I'm not the only one picking up on that. Did you see the glitchy ball?"

"Oh, the ball glitches? I saw the scoreboard glitch I think...that and the goalies seem... Unstable."

One glance at home team's goalie and... Yeah.

Kinda phasing in and out of existence... No one seemed to notice.

"...Unstable seems to be a good term for it." I agreed after staring for a moment.

Something was definitely not going right here.

Sayori came bounding up to us and sat down with a sigh. 

"Natsuki's saying weird glitchy stuff is happening. I've seen it too." She murmured. 

"We all have." I agreed. "Something is changing up the game..."

"Do you think there's someone on the opponent team who's also a console user..?" Sayori thought out loud.

"Highly doubt it." I sighed. "The console probably could tell us everything about what's going on, but... I have no idea how to ask it."

"...We'll have to wait and see then." Yuri murmured.

"Don't you think we've played the waiting game long enough..?" 

"Monika, you forget that rushing through now will rush that meteor into the ground. Let's take our time to think each step over before we start rushing things."

Yuri.... Actually did have a very solid point.... Wow, okay... Yeah.

"...You're right. My bad, I'm just so... Caught up on everything. Thank you for slowing me down."

"Thank you for listening." Yuri replied with a soft smile. 

She looked really pretty with the sunset behind her... 

...

...

The whistle blew.

Sayori sighed, rubbing her face.

The away bleachers cheered.

The game finished.

5-6.

Natsuki was unreadable from this distance but she did not seem happy.

I'd understand. Scoring 3 of those 5 and still losing? That's a kick to the pride right here...

Sayori beckoned to us to follow her and she got up and started leaving the bleachers.

Yuri and I traded a glance before getting up and trailing after her.

...

...

Sayori had settled down underneath our Lunch Tree. She was on her phone and texting who I'd assume to be Natsuki.

The night sky was... Oddly calm.

It was a full moon too. Yuri seemed entranced by the view.

It wasn't hard to get lost in this sky.

Stars everywhere, the bright glowing moon... It was breath taking.

Footsteps caught everyone's attention and here came Natsuki dressed in her usual casual clothes. Looking genuinely upset.

She didn't say anything though, she just plopped herself down next to Sayori and cuddled into her a bit.

Sayo just smiled softly and ran her fingers through the bright pink hair of her girlfriend.

No words were exchanged but I feel like those two were having their own type of conversation...

This was a precious moment.

Days before our eventual deletion if everything goes wrong...

This was the calmest night we'd get.

Just the literature club.

And the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Communications seem to still be nonfunctional.]**


	30. Chapter 30

Sayori swung idly on a swing, eyes up to the blue sky.  
Natsuki was musing through something on her phone on the next swing over  
Yuri was sitting next to me, on a bench near the other two, reading a book.

Luckily, when you have a good as a rep as I do with the teachers, saying 'I'm taking my club outside to gather inspiration for our next few poems' isn't too awfully hard to get okay-ed.

Really, we were out here because both Sayori and I couldn't stop stressing about that stupid mete---

"There!! There it is!!" Sayori cried out, pointing to the sky. The action was so rapid and explosive, the girl nearly fell off her swing. She managed to catch herself though.

All of us glanced up and sure enough, after a bit of searching, we saw it.

The Meteor.

"Uh...where...?" Natuski murmured.

...Well...most of us...

"It's right there! That little extra star right there! It's like, above that tree in the distance!"

"...Ohhh....oh yeah, I see it."

"So, that little star hits us in a matter of a few days?" Yuri asked softly, turning to me.

"Yes...We...have until...Monday."

Monday.

Today was literally Thursday.

Not counting today....

Friday...

Saturday...

Sunday...

We have three days.

Okay. Okayyy, deeeeep breath Monika....

64's on the case. Hopefully they've got a way to wrangle that thing out of our sky...

"Moni͢ka,͝ ͘i͏t's 6҉4"

Ah, well, what do you know?

"About time you catch us with some news. Please tell me it's good." I replied. Yuri looked at me with an odd expression... I guess they can't hear 64 when they contact me through this weird telepathy stuff. I just mouthed '64' to her and she just nodded her head and went back to glancing up at that meteor. It seems like she's forgotten about her book.

"I̵t͝'̸s.͢.̵.ne͠ws͘.҉ ̶N̶ơt̷ ent̛ire͞ly͘ ̸gr͡ea͟t͜, ͟b͘u̡t҉ ̷it͞'s ͘n̶o̵t ҉b̢ad͝ ͜e͟i҉ther͘.̴"

"Ugh...Well news is news. What's the deal?"

"So̴, th͘e҉ ͞s̷co҉op̷ ͞įs..̵. I͢ ̛have̡ ą ͜f͏igu̡re̸d ǫut a̶ ̡w͡a̵y̷ t͘o̕ pr͏o͜t̢ec͢t ̛yo̕u͟ and ̷y̕oưr ̢city͡."

"...That's good news. Where's that 'not entirely good' part?"

"I'̶m҉ ̷getti̧n̶g t̢o̵ ̧th͝a̶t̴.͜ ͞Jus͘t̛.͡..͞Lo͝ok͟.͢ N̷ątsu͡k͝i̶ was͠ ̴s͟u̴p͟p̢os͡e͡d to win ̕that ̶gam͟e last ̧ni̢g͢h͏t. I̕ r̴ememb̶er ͢now̧ th͡a͏t͠ t͢he ęxp̴er͘i͢m̢en̨ta̧l̡ ͝f̸il̨e͟ I i͏ns̕e̡rt̡ed w̷ąs to ͟ma͟ke̷ t̛ḩe͠ op̢p҉one͘nt̛ t̢ea͞m ̴win͢. ͠T̵h̷at͘ too͠k ҉me͞ ͢a͝bou͠t̶ ̡5 day̡s to w̨rite u͠p.͟ ̴And̵ y͠ou ca͞n̢ ̡s̕e̛ȩ th̶er͞e ͠w̷as҉ ̧b͟u̡g͡s ͝a̧nd g̸l͘i̷tch̕e̕s w̕i̷th̛ it͝.͘ ͠I w̴a͏s͞ ̡r̢us̢h̵in͝g͢.̷"

"5 Days..? We don't have 5 days, 64..."

"Yes. ̢You͘ do҉n'͠t͏. ͜I w͢o͜n'ţ ͏be҉ ͝able҉ ̸t͞o fi̴n̡i̧sh a̕ ̕s̡a̕f̸e̛ pl͞ot f͢i̶l̶e an͠y ̴s͜o͟o͞n͠e̛r.̵ ̸N̷ot̨ ̷w̡ith͞ou̢t͠ ̸he͜l̸p ͝a҉t͞ ̕lea̴şt."

"...What are you implying..?"

"M̢on̛ika.̶ If͢ yo͜u ͏ca̴n, I n̴ee̴d̴ to ͏puļl̸ ͠y̸ou̢ he͞r͞e͜ ̡to h͞el͠p͞ ͘me̸ w̛ith͜ cr͠e͞a͜t̨i͠ng ̶th͡i͡s͜ f̸ile̕. I͟ ҉f͟e̡el w͝ith ̵tw̡o͞ ͡heads̵, we̵'d be͟ ̛a͞ble ţo̶ f͜in͝is͢h͠ an҉d̡ įn̢ject͡ the ͞f̕il̨e ̧befo͜r͡e̛ the ͝m̵ȩte̸or ̴h͟its.͟"

"...And how long would that take if I helped..?"

"I͜ ̧c͏a͠n't ̢g͏iv̷e a̧ ̕so̢l͟i̸d̵ ̶a̡nswer.̧ I'͘m͢ gu͘ess̛i̸n҉g͡ a͞ro͝u̶n͞d͞ ͟2 days i̸f̸ I'̸m go͘i̸ng ̷t̨o b̷e͟ op̧ti̧m͢is͠ti̢c."

"Two days..? ...What will happen to my body in the meanwhile if you pull me?"

"Yoưr҉ b͞ody̢ ͏w͞il̛l̢ be ͢d͢orman̸t.͟ ̢It̴'͢ll͠ ͞ba͝s̡ic͢a̷ļl̨y b̛e i͞n͞a͏c̢ti҉v̶e͝.͘ ͢T̕hi͡n̷k͏ o͠f̢ ͡i͞t ̶l͜i͜kę ̷a͢ ͟c̵oma o͝r ̵som͟ȩth̕ing͠ l̸i̶k͏e ̢i͝t."

"...That's...I can't...can I have some time to make up my mind..?"

"..͟.Wh̛y̵ do ͝you nee̴d ͢t̨he ţi͢me?̧ ̷Y͜o͞u̴r͢ ͏h͘elp͡ ̢ ̨coul̨d̸ mean th̢ȩ differ̨e͞nce ͘of̛ ̴s͏a͢ving th̷is̢ r͝eali͝ty or ͠res͠etti͏ng o͞n͘c̨e m̧or͢e!"

"I can't just leave my friends when they need me the most!"

"I t͜h̷in͟k yo͜u ̶c͘an spa̷re ̸a͏ f̵e̢w days a̛w̛ay̕ fro҉m ͏y͠o̶ur ̧f̕ri̵e҉n̷d҉s҉ ̸t͘o m̧a̢ķe̢ su҉r͜e̕ ͘t͘h͝at̵ t͟he̴y̢ lįvȩ t̢o ̢s̸ee ҉ne̴x͜t ͘we̸ȩk.̕ ͜A͏ft̢er ̶w̨e'r҉e do͠ne ͟I̴'l̨l̢ have ͏yo̶u̕ p̢ut b̛ack͝ ͢i҉n̡t͞o̶ y̛o̢ur̛ ̕body,͡ d͞on'̨t͜ w͜orr͡y͡, ͘but ҉I re͠a̶l̨l͢y need ͜y̛o̡u͞r̕ ̨h͘e͟l̕p͝ ͜if we'͡r͟e go҉nna͠ s҉ave ͟t͟his̵ wor̵d̵. Now."

I held my tongue. I didn't like this...Leaving Natsuki, Sayori...

Yuu...

Leaving my friends and lover...

It'd be to save them, but at the same time, I need to be here to support them because with that meteor closing in, glitches, bugs, and other dangerous things will start to happen and Sayori is only slightly adept with the console...

...

....

 

....

No.

I need to trust them. I need to trust that they'll be okay...

...

"Girls. Let's go. I need to get home."

Sayori and Natsuki looked at me curiously. Yuri's expression only held concern.

"I'll explain on the way back, but...please trust me"

\---

\---

At least my bed's comfy...

This was it.

I've explained everything.

I just hope that they're gonna be safe while I'm away.

It's up to you Sayori.

>//Monika//:PoV Sayori.chr

>Change current PoV? This can be changed at any time.

>//Monika//:yes

>Changing current PoV.

>Current PoV set to Sayori.chr

~~~

Oh...gosh. I'll never get used to that weird buzzing sensation. Either way, hi again you all. Monika's entrusted me with you all while she's working with 64 to drop that meteor, sooooo... Hope you don't get too bored, I guess ahaa...

"You get them just fine, Sayori?"

"Mmhmm"

"Alright...I'm...I'm ready 64..."

Just as she said that, Monika just kinda looked like she just kinda passed out, or like, just instantly dozed off.

So, now there's three...

Yuri was hanging close by Monika. I had a feeling she wouldn't budge.from that spot until Monika came back safe and sound.

I sighed softly. This was it. The home stretch.

\---

\---

We all decided to hang out in Monika's place until she came back, which also meant, rip her perfect attendance. Though I'm sure that's a small price to pay to save the entire world.

Natsuki and I were downstairs, silently sitting on her couch. Monika's couch.

I kinda felt comfortable in the silence, but at the same time, I felt like something was going stagnant... Awkward. Something like that.

"So...what do you think about the whole plot file shenanigans?" I asked, leaning onto Natsuki's side. She stiffened up a little before relaxing.

"...About the whole being forced to lose against all possible odds..?"

"Mmh."

"...Terrible. I feel cheated. Like, I know that it was to check and make sure that 64 can change important plot points and stuff but...why did they have to change my game? I was sooooo ready to win that game but some of those players just teleported in front of me, I swear!"

I hummed softly, gently intertwining our fingers. It did seem to help calm her down a bit when she's frustrated.

"I don't know Sayo...That game has been the one of the things I've been so ready for and to know that I was jipped by some file shenanigans just kinda...kills it for me..."

"That's understandable..." I hummed again, closing my eyes.

Being stressed about that meteor is exhausting... Maybe a small nap..?

"Natsuki, can I take a nap..?"

"...Uh...sure, but not on my shoulder, dummy. I need that."

"Mmmkayyyy" I shifted and laid my head in her lap. I didn't open my eyes but I can just see that blush on her face.

"...You're lucky you're cute, Sayo..."

"Oh, what's that? I didn't hear you through my sleeping." I murmured, giggling softly. Natsuki paused slightly before scoffing.

"Yeah, whatever Sayo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _He̷ll͜o..? ̴I̷s̸ t͏his g̵et̕ting through? I think sooo...I didn't realize the meteor goofed up the communications **that** bad... Well they seem stable for now. It's nice to have you all back._
> 
> _Being in 64's void like this is weird...but I've learned quite a lot about code and how time works in here in conjunction to my world._
> 
> _These 3 days...It's equal to like, a month or two in here._
> 
> _There's a lot to do... Be sure to tell Yuu I love her. Through Sayori or something, I don't really care, but...just tell her I love her._
> 
> _~Monika_


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I'm in fact, not dead at all.
> 
> I'd call that a win. 
> 
> Time to finally update this.

Friday.  
As happy as I was to be skipping school, it felt wrong.

Natsuki seemed pretty ecstatic though, though I'm not too sure if her energy is coming from genuine feelings or her anxiety of the world ending and wanting to do things now.

Yuri hadn't eaten much of anything since Monika uh...left us. But, she has taken a few sips of water and nibbled here and there so she's at least eating a bit, but I'm just getting more and more worried for her.

Monika... Well, Monika's body has been doing just fine. She looked pretty uh... Asleep. Very asleep. I mean, she was still breathing, she was still warm, nothing...seemed too awfully out of place. Though I am worried that we'll have to worry about feeding her and stuff, but uhm... We'll get to that bridge when we get there I guess.

Honestly?

I'm bored.

Yeah, the girl who stays at home from time to time and does absolutely nothing.

Yes, she is bored.

Very bored in fact.

Monika doesn't have any of the usual entertainment systems we have back at my place, like the game consoles, the like. She does have a computer which I assume has games on it, but none of us know the password, nor do we want to go digging around in Monika's PC without her permission soooo...

"Hey, Sayo wanna go for a walk?" Natsuki chimed, kicking her feet in the air as she idled on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'd love to, but... We need to stay here and make sure Yuri's okay."

"She'll be fine! If something happened no one would be here to greet Monika when she returns, so she'll make sure nothing happens. Hands down. Promise." My girlfriend sat up and looked at me. 

Natsuki does pull up a good point. Yuri would not let anything happen to Monika if she had a say in things, so I really did trust her to take care of herself.

I have to trust my friends after all...

"...Okay, let's at least tell Yuri first. I wouldn't want her to panic too much if she realizes we left without her."

"Yeah, okay, that's fair."

Natsuki hopped up onto her feet and pranced upstairs before I could even get up and I could barely hear the short conversation.

"Hey, Yuri, Sayo and I are gonna get some fresh air, you got yourself handled?"

"Oh...uhmm...yes...I'll be right here when you get back."

"Wouldn't have it any other way! Take care of yourself! We'll be back later!"

The door closed and Natsuki came bounding down the stairs again.

"She's cool with it! Let's go!"

"Maybe we should ask if she wanted to come along."

"...Well, yeah, that'd be the right thing to do, but..." Natsuki shuffled a bit and avoided eye contact by prancing past me and slipping on her shoes. "I kinda wanted to spend some alone time with you before Armageddon falls upon us and all... Not because I don't enjoy hanging out with Yuri, I do, but..! I just.." Natsuki trailed off and looked up at me before holding out a hand. "Let's go."

I honestly couldn't really talk for a moment, but when I did.

"...Lemme put on my shoes first. Dummy." I mused playfully. Gently bapping her hand aside.

Natsuki just scoffed and leaned back against the door while I slipped on my own shoes.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" I chimed back.

The pink girl turned the knob and the door swung open from her weight, but she bounded back and landed with a playful twirl.

Gosh she's so cute...

Natuski led me to our usual places we usually end up taking walks. The park, the nearby lake. She avoided our river spot. I feel like I knew why.

We didn't really talk much.

It was really just a moment to take some time to enjoy each other's company.

Honestly it was nice. Very nice.

As nice as it could be at least. Natsuki was still visibly antsy. 

"Is...something bothering you, Suki..?" 

"...That obvious?" 

"We've been living together for like a year." I laughed softly. 

"Yeah... Right... Well... I... Really don't know how to break this cleanly, and I do want to talk about this, but it's just... I don't know how you feel about the whole thing and I don't wanna impose or force you to do anything--" 

"Natsuki, the thought's honestly really reassuring, but I don't think I could ever bring myself to be upset at you for longer than a few hours at the most..."

The pink haired girl smiled awkwardly before nodding

"R-right so.. Uhm... About... 3 days ago..."

"...W-wait, so you mean that one time when-- N-Natsuki, we can't just talk about that like this, we have the readers on me!" 

"Oh... Right... Uhm... I wouldn't mind their input though...it's just... I know it's a super touchy subject..."

I sighed softly, crossing my arms... 

Was I really going to let this conversation happen now of all times..? Seriously..?

"...Fine, but I'm holding onto my call to back out immediately"

"Fair enough..." Natsuki took a deep breath, more to calm herself than anything else. "Straight to the point... Is uh... Before the whole 'Meteor of Doom Ends Everything' moment, I do want to...uhmm...you know...when you walked in on me doing...with..."

"Okay okay okay, later, later I absolutely promise we'll talk about this later but I can't, not right now, not with everyone on me like this!! It's too embarrassing!!!" 

Natsuki seemed a bit disappointed but she nodded softly. 

"Yeah, ahaa... Sorry for putting you on the spot like that..."

"Honestly you put yourself on the spot as much as you did to me... Are you not embarrassed about it??" 

"I--uhh, let's... Save that for the conversation later..."

"...That's going to be one awkward conversation isn't it..?" 

Natsuki sighed, crossing her arms and giving me a smirk. 

"What are ya? Chicken?" 

"...Iunno, you are what you eat, Miss I-Ate-All-The-Chocolate-Pudding."

"Ggh- That was a few months ago!!" 

Being able to change topics on a dime like that..

I swear I haven't smiled brighter in the past few days than I am right now. 

\--

After chasing each other around the park for a good few minutes we turned and headed back to Monika's place. 

"Hey Yuri, feeling okay?" Natsuki asked cracking open the door to Monika's room

No response... Natsuki turned back to me. 

"She just nodded.."

"Uhmm, do you need anything to eat or drink, Yuri?" I asked from around the corner. Natsuki turned her head to watch Yuri for her response.

"...She shook her head... We're getting you a glass of water anyways!"

"...No...please don't bother... I'm... I'm fine.." Yuri mumbled coarsely.

"...You sound, like, the opposite of fine, Yuri..." I replied, peeking around the corner.

Yeah, she was a mess, kneeling next to her love as Monika worked to save the world in a different plane of reality.

"Please, don't worry about me... I'm fine..."

"No. No the hell you ain't." Natsuki piped up, firmness in her voice. "I'm getting you a glass and you'll enjoy it, whether you like it or not!"

"...How will she enjoy it if she doesn't like it..?" I asked jokingly as Natsuki bounded past me. 

"Very carefully! Keep an eye on her, I'll be a seco!" She chimed as she jumped down the stairs.

A loud thump. Followed by a very emphasized "Ow, Fuck!"

"You okay??"

"Yeah, yeah, my ankle didn't like it though! I'll be up there in a bit, I'll be okay!"

I could tell from her tone she was alright, so I turned and slowly entered the bedroom and sat on the floor criss-cross, next to Yuri.

"...I can't imagine how it must feel..." I finally piped up after a bit.

"...It's...complicated..." Yuri mumbled.

"Yeah, I bet... I know Monika won't let us down though. You should know that better than anyone."

"...Yes...yes of course." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "It's just... I miss her voice, her laugh, her sparkling eyes..."

I suppressed a giggle. "You sound smitten."

"...I am. I really am. She's awkward with personal interactions, she's a lot messier than she let's on... I'm surprised she took a liking to me in the first place."

"Hey, don't throw yourself down like that, Yuri! You're a graceful, wonderful, beautiful girl!"

"...You really think so?"

"Wouldn't say it otherwise! I only preach the tru--Ahh!"

The door swung open and I got a whack to the back of the head...

"Wwwwwhaaaat's up, you twooooOooohh..." Natsuki trailed off. 

I just laughed. I don't know what was so funny about this but gosh, I couldn't help it!

"I'm okay, Natsuki! I'm fine!" I sputtered out between giggles. She shot me a soft smile before setting a glass of cold iced water next to Yuri.

"Drink up, buttercup. Do it."

"You're not going to stop annoying me until I do take a sip, won't you?" 

"Wow, called it in one Yuri, amazing, you're so clever! Now do it. Drink the sweet nectar of life."

"Ppppfffhh, the 'Sweet Nectar of Life'??" I repeated. 

"Hey, anything that lives needs water, right? I'm not wrong!" 

I think I saw Yuri crack a smile too.

"I mean... I guess..."

"You guess? Name a living thing that doesn't need water!" 

"Uhh.....I'll... Get back to you on that."

"Yeah, you're gonna be a while, aren'tcha?" 

While we were having our banter, Yuri picked up the glass and stared at it for a moment before finally taking a small sip.

"Heyy!! You did it! Hydration!" Natsuki cheered. Yuri just scoffed, hesitated, then drank some more.... And some more... And then the glass was empty, save the ice.

"...Thank you, Natsuki. Thank you Sayori... Both of you being here for me means a lot more to me than you two may think."

"Hey, anything for a friend!" Natsuki chimed with a wink. 

"Oh! Yuri, almost forgot! Monika's sent a message through the the people and stuff and ehee, she's so sappy... Monika says she loves you!"

"...Ah...She is Monika after all. She'll always find a way to get something done. If those people could relay my own message, I'd be thankful."

"Sure thing! I'm sure they'll be happy to help!"

Yuri smiled softly, yawning.

"...Tell her that I love her too, but please tell her to focus on saving us. I can wait a few days for her return. I should be more trusting in her abilities..."

I smiled softly back. "A bit tired? Did you get any sleep?"

"No, not much... I may get some rest now though..."

"You need Sayo and I to fetch anything?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you."

"You're just gonna... Nap with Monika's body..?" Natsuki asked

"Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same thing if Sayori was the one unconscious?"

Natsuki looked at me for a moment them shrugged "I wouldn't know. You do you I guess." She sighed before stretching. "C'mon Sayo, let's let Yuri get some sleep."

I got up and the both of us quietly exited the room. 

"Well....what now?"

"...We wait. That's all we can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm gonna be focusing a bit more on this coding, cause uhmm... It's really complicated and I don't understand half of this spaghetti, but I'm working on it! I might not be able to respond but I'll definitely read your messages when I get the moment to. It's just... Crunch time right now, really._
> 
> _~Monika_


	32. Chapter 32

_Initiating coding_proofofconcept.exec..._

_Saturday skipped.  
Sunday skipped. _

_//Monika//:Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck that was meant to be a test and proof of concept not an actual executable!_

_//Monika.64//:..̸W̢h҉a͡t t҉he ̡ac͜t̷uąļ f̧uc̷k,̨ Moni͏ka͝?͡_

_//Monika//:I was just trying to figure out if I had my whole coding right so I was all 'ohoho, let's just exec a proof of concept in the system that will definitely not affect the actual world' and uh, that's exactly what didn't happen_

_//Monika.64//:Y̵ou ̛d͠o ҉re̷al͏i͜z̵e ͡ex̸ȩcu͘t͘ing͠ does e̕x̸actl͏y w͠hat͘ t͏he ̨code s͠ays, ri̴g͞ht̨?_

_//Monika//:I'M NOT A CODE SAVANT FOR A REASON_

_//Monika.64//:U͑͟n͐d͋͆̋̓ͯ̑ͬo_

_Error: Your mistakes have been made._

_//Monika.64//:Ǫh. ͢G҉reat͏.̴ ͢N͞o͟w͝ ̧it͡'̴s̵ ba͝c͜k̢ ta̡l̕ki͠ng͜.͠ ͞A͡bs͜olut͡el̢y ̸w̨on̕derf͟ưl̛.͝ ̸_

_//Monika//:I'm guessing it's too late to say sorry..?_

_//Monika.64//:Yo̕u̕r ͜g͠uess ̴w͜oul͢d̛ b͟ȩ ̶ex͞tremely c̛o͜rr̨ec̢t... We̛ ̨ne͟ed to̢ dou̢b͞le̕ ti͜m͏e̛ ̸i͘t i̡f͟ ͟we're͞ go̸ing t͘o̷ be ̧able to f̵i̴n͟ish ͠t̶hat co̡d͜e̢ i͜n ̸t̵i͘me.͜..̡_

_//Monika//:...Right..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Uh... Whoops..._
> 
> _~Monika_
> 
> _...Wait what happened..? I feel like I've been sitting in this one spot for ages... Owowowww, my butt..._
> 
> _~Sayo_


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

Wait, seriously?

2 whole days just got... Skipped?! Just like that??

I got up and ran towards the window.

The meteor was... Upsetting close. I swear I could see some static and glitches occasionally, but that just might be me panicking.

Natsuki was right behind me...

"...Sayo...did...did what I think happened... Just happen..?"

"If your thought involves skipping Saturday and Sunday, then yes, welcome to early Monday morning it seems..."

Natsuki's hand clenched my wrist a bit tight to be comfortable but by this point who cared about that.

"...Why?"

"...From what I've been told, Monika kind of... Made a small huge mistake."

"A small huge mistake?? This is a gargantuan mistake!! What the hell are we gonna do??? We only have a handful of hours left before oblivion strikes!! I... I didn't even get to hear how cute you are in bed!"

"We're about to die and you're concerned about _that_?!?"

"Girls..." Yuri's voice piped up behind us, cueing us to turn and look at her. She was carrying Monika's unconscious body... "I... I think 64 contacted me while I was sleeping... 'Go to the park, it's technically the safest'..."

"...Why would the park be the safest?! Isn't that like, right under the goddamn death ball??"

I was about to respond but a voice popped up in my head.   
"Say̴o̡r̛i,̸ ̢t̴h͏i͘s͝ ̕is 64͜, ͠and ̡I'̧m͠ bei̴ng͘ ͞1̴00͢%͞ s̸e͏rious͝ r͘i̶ght͜ n͘o͞w͘,͝ th̛e ͞p̷ark is the ͟m͝o̸s͟t fo̶rtified ͡an͜d ҉your͝ ͘be͝st͝ ͞bet̸ ͢at͝ ̡s͢ur̕viv̸a͠l. H͝ea̛d҉ ̵ther͞e _no͞w͘_ "

"...Girls, Yuri's got the right idea, c'mon let's go!" I piped up finally, grabbing Natsuki by the wrist and running outside, not caring to put on any shoes.

"Wha-- Hey! Sayori! What the hell?? We're gonna die if we're out here like this!!!"

"What makes you think a house is going to save you from armageddon??" I snapped back at her, much to both of our surprise... Was I really that worked up..?

Natsuki paused and stared at me, a bit shocked.

"...I-I'm sorry for snapping at you but I'm being serious here, 64 said the Park is the most fortified, and we have no option but to trust them."

Natsuki didn't respond, but she nodded and looked away... I feel like I made a gargantuan mistake myself...

Regardless, time wasn't on our side, so we kept moving. Yuri seemed to be getting a bit winded, hustling around Monika's body like that... I thought about offering to help, but I kinda felt like she would refuse.

We collapsed in the grass at the park finally. The heat was miserable... The sound was deafening and terrifying, it smelt like fear, and the air tasted like dread... We were out of options.

I looked up and had to squint. The meteor was upon us now. It was too bright...

We best hope that whatever 64 and Monika have planned works...

A tree faded out of existence not too far from us, and a bench spontaneously went up in flames. Yuri looked visibly shaken.

A radio popped in from no where and started to play....smooth jazz... I... I don't know... 

Suddenly a deafening bang was heard, and we all looked up. 

There was in fact a barrier between the meteor and us, and that barrier was flickering, fading in and out, cracking.. 

Reality seemed to shift and turn with every second that passed... 

Yuri started laughing maniacally, her eyes... Looked extremely... I... I don't...

Natsuki hugged me tight, crying her eyes out... I was... Fading in and out of existence too..! It felt... Numbing, cold, and just... Generally not pleasant...

"S-Sayori!! P-please!! I...Even if we're going to die in a few seconds, I can't lose you!!" 

"...Don't... Don't worry, Natsuki... I'm... Not going anywhere..."

Talking was surprisingly hard... My vision was starting to fade... Voices in my head whispered about how useless, lazy, terrible, how undeserving I am of someone like Natsuki...I didn't try to fight them... What was the point...

"S-Sayo!! P-please!!!" Natsuki begged, hugging my tighter. I couldn't respond...

A crack was heard, the barrier had a massive crack in it that was only growing wider...

This was it...

This was it... 

This...is the...

End...

...

...

...

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**  
>  [ERROR:FILE CONFLICT DETECTED. PLEASE SELECT FILE TO EXECUTE.] ** _
> 
> _** https://www.strawpoll.me/15999648  
>  ** _


	34. Chapter 34

_**[MAJOR CRASH DETECTED. ATTEMPTING REBOOT...]** _

_Reboot successful._

_Restoring lost data..._

_Lost data slightly corrupted._

_Attempting to repair data..._

_Data repaired._

_Set PoV to default (Monika.chr)_

_Booting in 3..._

_2..._

_1..._

I blinked my eyes... It was far too bright wherever this was to really see... I felt the breeze in my hair and the sweet smell of flowers and fields in the distance. The temperature was comfortable, like that on a cool summer night where star-crossed lovers would spend hours gazing, fixated on the heavens above...

After a bit longer I attempted to crack my eyes open. Still too bright but in due time, they adjusted, thank goodness.

The sky was bright, blue, and happy. Sunny. Slightly cloudy, little puffs of cotton floated lazily across the sky.

I was atop a tower... Well... Not on top of it, but a good ways up. There seemed to be a spiral staircase leading up to higher levels. I looked to my side and saw... Me.

This me was... Gray-ish, ever slightly glitchy, like she... They... shouldn't be here.

64 took in a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"...Wonderful weather is it not, Monika?" They asked, a genuine grin on their face... "Slightly cloudy, but the forecast said no meteors today."

"No meteors.." I repeated before remembering. "The meteor, of course! What happened?? Did I fix the code in time?? Did something go wrong?! I only had what felt like a few hours to prepare things, oh all things Holy, I hope everything worked out!" 

"Ahahaa!" 64 laughed, covering their mouth, but failing to suppress any sound. After that small fit, they cleared their throat and sighed again. "This is the end." They spoke.

"...The end?"

"This is the end of my story here."

"...Your story? What do you plan on doing, leaving?"

They looked at me with a now bittersweet grin.

"Do I have any other choice? This is your world... Not mine. I don't belong here."

"...B-but your world was destroyed! Where would you go?"

"...I'll..." They paused. "...I'll cross that bridge when I get there. You know there's many other realities that could use my help."

"...Won't you get tired..? Monika?"

"...Please don't call me by that name... I have no need for it anymore... I've... Changed. Both literally and metaphorically. Just 64 will do... And... I might. I might not. If I do wear out, at least I'll know I saved as many realities as I could've."

"...You know you're not obligated to play goddess until you die...or...wear out... You could stay here, learn how to relax again... How to be human again..."

"...I... I can't say it isn't tempting... But... Like I said, I don't belong in this reality. Not in your reality."

"I'd say otherwise, honestly. I'm sure my reality would be happy to... Uh... Adopt you or something!"

"...Ehee...you...do know that's not how it works, right?"

"...I...guess...still...I'm worried you'll get worn out."

"Like I said, don't worry about me. This reality already has a Monika" They gently poked my arm.

"Thing is, you aren't a Monika. Not anymore, you said it yourself."

They paused and looked away. I couldn't tell if they were frowning or smiling.

"...You got me there... You got me there." They murmured.

We stood in silence a bit longer before 64 took a deep breath and let out a loud yell into the boundless sky, her loud voice filling the empty space.

"I-Is there something wrong?!"

"No.. Ahaa... Nono... It's... Just so liberating to finally let your emotions out. Everything. Happiness, fear, stress, anxiousness, excitement... All in one sound." They explained, laughing softly. "You should try it sometime."

I only hummed in response..

"As for you all..." 64 continued. "It's... Been a big learning experience, interacting with you all. Learning about the outside world, how things are seen and heard, how you all behave... I'm... Still upset at some of the actions I did and I will never redeem myself from that one decision... But... I hope... I hope I can at least leave you all with a happy goodbye, rather than a 'finally free', haha..." They brushed a lock of hair aside, looking down at their feet. "I'm...glad I got to meet all of you, even if we didn't ever start off in the... Best of terms in every sense of the phrase."

64 slowly climbed over the railing...

"...Are you going to..?"

"Relax, Monika... I can literally float around, I just wanted to make a dramatic exit..." They looked back with a pout.

"Oh! Oh, uh, right then... C-continue on."

"...I don't know if I want this to be a 'Goodbye' or a 'See you later' to be honest. To you, the readers, to you, Monika... And all of your friends in the club... It's... Really been fun... No... Entertaining and revitalizing, being with you all."

They turned to face me, giving me a small smile. I thing they were tearing up...

"So... Instead of saying 'Goodbye' or 'See you later'..."

They sighed as a single tear rolled down their cheek.

"...Good health and good wishes. Till our paths meet, if they do. It's been an honest pleasure."

They let go and fell backwards into the abyss. I quickly leaned over to see where she went, but...

She was already gone...

"Monika! Oh thank goodness you're alright! What happened??" A familiar voice piped up behind me. It was soft, melodious, like lavender carefully included in the most beautiful bouquet.. I turned around to see Yuri, along with Natsuki and Sayori trailing behind clamoring down the stairs after Yuri who was out of breath. "I heard you scream so I came as fast as I could..! Are... Are you crying..?"

I could only smile before I turned back to the edge and let out everything I felt in one, loud, triumphant yell. Yuri and the others paused a moment.

"M-Monika...is...is everything alright?" Yuri asked again as I took a deep sigh.

"Yeah... More than alright, honestly." I hummed.

"Then....what was that just now?"

"...Sometimes it's just...liberating to let your emotions out. In one big yell to the world that says 'against all odds, I'm still here.'"

"...That's...uh-" Natsuki got cut off as Sayori bounded ahead of her towards the railing, took in the deepest breath she could, and cupped her hands over her mouth, to amplify her own cry of joy. 

In her yell I could hear the energy, the fear, the radiating hope and happiness, the very essence of Sayori. It was bright, and shining.

After her call out to the world, she panted softly, catching her breath. She looked at me with the biggest grin I've seen on her face.

Then she took in another breath and did it again. This time it had more passion, more energy... More Sayori.

Natsuki ran up, grabbed the railing, and joined her. The shorter girl's was brash, a bit shrill, but strong and loud. A massive power behind a small package. That was Natsuki. I heard her own unique energy in that one too.

Natsuki looked back at Yuri and gestured her to come up. "Your turn books-for-brains!" She chimed teasingly.

"M-me..? But... I don't..."

"C'mooon, just once? For Moni at least?" Natsuki gave her a sly smirk.

...Both of us were blushing..

"...Fine, but only once..." She sighed before approaching the railing, next to me.

She took in a deep breath and let out a short yell. It was slightly forced, and cut off. It didn't feel right.

"...T-there."

"...That all you got?! Again."

"N-Natsuki, I only said onc-"

"Again! And make it louder!"

"Natsuki! I'm not doing it aga-"

"Would it help if I yelled with you?" I offered. Everyone turned to me with a blink. Yuri mulled things over in her head before sighing.

"...Fine...I guess..."

"I'll countdown!" Sayo chimed in. "On go, okay? 5!"

"4!"

"3!" Natsuki joined in.

"2!" I giggled and started to take in a deep breath.

"1!!" I could hear Yuri counting along under her breath.

"Goo!!"

Both of our cries rang true. Yuri's was softer than the rest, but strong in tone and as firm as a member of a choir. It carried her fears, her anguish, her anxiety, her pain, but also her hope, her happiness, her life and her heart. It was tragically beautiful.

After the ordeal, both Yuri and I were out of breath. I was grinning again and Yuri looked like she was still trying to decide how she felt.

Before either of us could recover though, Natsuki let her spirit yell once more, and Sayori joined in quickly afterwards.

And so it was just us, up high in a tower... The Tower, screaming our hearts out with little care for who heard, if a soul was around to hear.

Our throats were going to hate us in the morning...

...

...

...

...

I saw darkness. The wind was pleasant and I heard some faint laughter. Was that Sayori..? No, Natsuki's there too... What're they doing? Were my eyes closed..?

I felt a soft touch on my cheek. Yuri was here too... Doting on me... Gosh, did I pass out or something..?

I cracked my eyes open, but golly, the sun was too bright...

"Oh! Monika! Thank goodness you're awake! Oh, I'm so relieved! How're you feeling?"

"...Like death..." I croaked out, slowly raising a hand to block the sunlight.

"Sayori used her console thing to create some snacks, there's a bottle of water right here." She murmured. A moment of silence and I cracked my eyes open...

Yuri was busy wrestling with a...cube shaped water bottle... I... Okay...

"U-uhmm... Okay, raise your head a bit..."

I did as hold. I felt the lip of the bottle and all of a sudden my entire face was wet. Yuri gasped.

"Oh! Oh goodness... I... I'm so sorry! I can't... I can't believe I just..." She trailed off.

I was laughing...

This is what it felt like to be alive...

"Oh! Hey! Natsuki, Monika's awake!" Sayori chimed in the distance

"Wait, really? Holy shit, she is!"

Footsteps bounded closer. My eyes were still closed, primarily to keep the water out now.

"Girls please give her some space, we don't know how much her body's been affected..." Yuri insisted.

"Nono, no I'm fine... Ahahaa, I'm fine..!" I slowly sat up and wiped my face off before slowly blinking open my eyes. I saw the three girls looking back at me.

Natsuki was grinning widely.  
Sayori donned a thankful expression.  
Yuri's face was that of concern and relief.

"...I'm... Going to guess it worked?"

Yuri and Sayori nodded.  
Natsuki just responded with a "Hell yeah it did!"

"Thank almighty above..." I sighed, laying back down and looking up at the sky. Thankfully Natsuki was blocking the sunlight.

The sky was blue. Slightly cloudy. It was a...beautiful day. I turned my head and observed the surroundings. Mostly everything looked fine. Maybe a house or two was... Clipped through the ground and upside down but besides that... It.. Really couldn'tve gotten any better...

The meteor was gone... We actually did it...

But...wait 64...

They're gone too, aren't they...

"Hey, Moni, you hungry?" Sayori piped up, offering a bag of chips. She was already munching on some...

"...I-" My stomach growled... "Ehee... I'll... Have a few I guess... But let's all eat out somewhere, as a celebration!"

The girls grinned. "Sounds like a plan!" Sayori chimed, mouth full of chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _  
>  aHR0cHM6Ly93d3cuc3RyYXdwb2xsLm1lLzE2MDA0ODk2  
>  _  
>  **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trial of 64](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727553) by [Naarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel)
  * [Author's_Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758498) by [eJ121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJ121/pseuds/eJ121)




End file.
